Wounds
by faithinecho
Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy and Faith find out they have more in common than deep wounds.
1. The Spark

Author's Note: Okay this is my very first Fan Fic Ever so please be gentle but not too gentle (as criticism helps us improve) Questions, comments, and criticisms are all welcomed. I have most of the story planned out. Depending on how this chapter goes, I will be continuing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas that came off the show BTVS.

Enjoy.

After the short-lived moment of peace, which Giles had ruined by mentioning another hell mouth, they had quickly made their way back onto the school bus and taken off leaving the hellhole behind.

The reality of the battle for the world was evident; not only in their faces but within the wounds they carried. Buffy's mind was racing. She felt responsible for every person on the bus. She glanced over to the seat across from her own. Faith was tending to one of the potential's wounds. She was trying to be as gentle as possible to alleviate the poor girl's wound. Buffy felt some form of comfort knowing that at least in the few hours to come she wouldn't be alone; the only girl in all the world. This feeling wasn't due to the powerful spell Willow had successfully casted in the fight against evil. They had managed to change the course of the slayer line forever. No longer was only one girl to carry the fate of the world on her shoulders. However knowing that Faith was there was more comforting than the potentially hundreds of new slayers.

At that very moment that particular slayer was staring right at her and trying to get her attention.

"B you okay?" Faith asked as she finished up cleaning the mess around one of the wounded slayers.

Buffy was still wrapped up in her thinking and failed to reply.

"Earth to Buffy?" Faith once again tried to get Buffy out of her trance and slid to the seat next to the older slayer.

"Um Sorry. Yeah I'm fine" Buffy said a bit embarrassed.

"Five by five?" Faith pressed the question some more.

"Yeah" Buffy stated.

Faith then proceeded to press two of her fingers onto Buffy's upper abdomen

"Damn it Faith" Buffy said in a whisper more so in pain than anger.

"Yeah and you call that being okay?"

Buffy was becoming extremely annoyed with Faith. "Slayer here remember?" Buffy argued and pointed at her self "We have supper healing powers remember?"

Faith fully knowing how stubborn the blonde could be tried to reason with her.

"Yeah I know. ." she pointed at her self as well ". . but I also happen to know that those kind of wounds don't heal quite as fast, even with slayer healing." Faith absentmindedly rubbed over the scar she knew she had courtesy of the stubborn slayer in front of her.

Buffy's mood changed quickly from being stubborn to sadness and Faith fully picked on that change. She silently cursed her self from bringing up a painful memory in their shared past. She didn't want to back track in their slow recovering relationship. Since she had showed up in Sunnydale, Faith had done everything she could to show them how much she had changed and how she wasn't the old Faith they despised. She knew a few good gestures wouldn't be enough nor would she expect them to. However Faith hoped that she could have a chance at redemption, and a chance to right her wrongs.

After the incident with her fake watcher, the two slayers had sealed the bad memory away and had moved on. They had become close. Do to their unexplained slayer connection; they seem to be one supper slayer. When they went out on patrols there was no group of vampires large enough to stand up against them. They moved so fluidly with each other it was natural and to anyone looking in from the outside, they seemed to have their own art form unique to them.

They had helped each other improve and get pass barriers they both had. Buffy had helped Faith trust and gave her a friend, which Faith welcomed with open arms. Faith had broken through Buffy's and made her realize that being a slayer was as much more of a gift than a curse and that had lead Buffy to take a better outlook on her fate as a slayer. The two girls had improved each other's lives. To an extent, the two slayers lived in their own world that no one seemed to penetrate. Unfortunately their world was bust open with the tragic death of Allen Finch. The rest was just a mess of bad choices, regrets, and unnecessary bloodshed.

"Faith?" Buffy was the one to speak again after a brief moment of silence. She saw the sadness written all over the raven-haired slayer. "Faith are you okay?" and proceeded to tap her gently on the shoulder.

"Five by Five B" Faith answered

"Faith, I'm.. Well, I want to. . ." Buffy was trying to find the right words.

"Listen B, It's been a really long couple of days. You are hurt; we are on a bus full of wounded girls. Please just let me take care of your wound?" Faith pleaded.

Buffy looked up to meet Faith's eyes determined to apologize to the younger girl but Faith spoke first.

"B I promise we can talk about whatever you want later, just let me do this?" Faith asked more so begging as she held up several gauzes.

Hearing the urgency in Faith's voice Buffy decided to let her patch her up. Being honest with her self, Buffy did need attention to her wound. The First had done more damage than she had lead everyone else to believe. It surprised her how everyone else had believed her but Faith had seen right through it and was now being annoyingly concerned with it.

"Okay fine but a promise is a promise" Buffy said as she turn to give Faith access to her wound.

"Of course B." Faith then gently started to move Buffy's shirt upwards to get access to the offending injury. Her hands betrayed the calmness her face was trying to convey. To Faith, this was more than just patching up a wound or helping a fellow slayer. She was helping Buffy, THE BUFFY. The Buffy she still held very confusing emotions for. Faith suppressed her emotions and was relieved when Buffy helped hold up her shirt above the wound.

"Shit B, This looks awful" Faith said as her entire wound was uncovered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Buffy said trying to lighten the mood and trying to distract her from the pain she was having do to the said wound.

Faith grabbed some disinfecting wipes from her makeshift kit and handed them to Buffy.

"Sorry B, I didn't think it was that bad, here wipe it down"

Buffy obeyed her unexpected nurse and carefully began to tend to her own wound while Faith searched form some gauzes and when she found them opened them up and motioned for Buffy to stop her obviously painful cleaning of the wound.

"Let me know if this hurts B" Faith said as she began to gently pat down the wound with several pieces of gauze. While one hand was busy with the wound her other hand absentmindedly gently rubbed the skin around the wound in an effort to sooth the older slayer. The actions might have been unnoticed by Faith but Buffy was fully aware of the slayer's actions. Buffy watched as Faith dried her wound and almost seemed to hold her breath every time the gauze made contact with the wound trying to be as gentle as possible.

Fait in deed spent much of the time holding her breath and putting her well toned muscles to use to control any shaking that would cause the beautiful slayer before her any pain. _'Wait beautiful?'_ faith thought to herself.

"Wow" Faith's said out loud which startled Buffy out of her own musings.

"What?" Buffy asked fearing something else was wrong with her wound.

"Um. . Nothing sorry" Faith said trying to cover for her slip-up "The wound is pretty bad B, if it had been anyone else . . ." Faith let the notion hang in the air.

As Faith finished up wrapping a bandage around the blonde she allowed her hands to linger on Buffy's well-toned abs. The action didn't go unnoticed by the owner of those abs.

"Thanks" Buffy stated as she let her shirt fall over the bandaged wound to cover her torso once again.

"I do what I can B"

"Faith, . . " Buffy said as she placed her hand on the younger girl's arm "Thank you for everything"

Buffy was trying to make Faith understand how much she really appreciated her, not only for the patch up work but for being there through the past couple days. She had been engulfed by a terrifying darkness due to the First's constant torture. The dark fog had seemed to lighten up when Faith had showed up.

"Any time B" Faith said and then smiled " but next time you plan on closing off a hell mouth I get my own room got it?"

Buffy nodded and smiled right back. Then faith slid out onto the small isle and made her way towards the front of the bus to help other wounded slayers, leaving Buffy wrapped up in her thoughts.

In Buffy's eyes, Faith had changed so much over the years. She remembered the first night they met. Faith had been such a scary idea. She remembered how she lived in fear for Faith's life because she knew how Faith had entered her life. The tragic death of Kendra had brought Faith to her doorstep (or more like the Bronze). The new slayer seemed so worldly and confident. Buffy had envied her and it wasn't till Keiscos that Buffy saw the vulnerability that Faith carried within her. That night when Faith was ready to bolt, Buffy had made her self a personal promise to watch over her sister slayer. Seeing Faith so broken from the appearance of the old vampire ripped her heart apart. Buffy never wanted Faith to be so broken as she had seen her then. However the Fates had played a cruel joke and made Buffy Faith's personal torture device. After the tragic murder of Allen Finch, Buffy tried to reach out to Faith. She tried to help her and face it together, but Faith had chosen to turn away from their unique friendship, which at a level broke Buffy.

If she was to be honest with her self, Buffy knew that Faith's arrival with Willow had been a pure blessing. Her life had been out of control and on a very fast spiral down. When Faith arrived, the spiral seemed to slow down and her spirit seemed lifted just by the mere presence that Faith provided. She was skeptical about Faith's intentions but Faith rose to the challenge of leading the girls and even though it had been a trap, Faith had ended up on the brink of death trying to protect all of them, including Buffy. She hadn't really though much about that incident but now that she did, Buffy remembered Faith talking to her when she was still in and out of consciousness. Faith had told her that she was glad it had been her who had been in the trap rather than Buffy. This of course further led Buffy to believe in Faith once again. The idea that Faith was good and was trying to right her wrongs gave Buffy a good feeling that made her feel really good. She also remembered when she had originally been wounded during the battle against the First. She had locked eyes with Faith and passed on the scythe. She saw a strange look on Faiths face that reminded her of the way Angel looked at her.

'Interesting' Buffy thought to her self. 'Why would Faith remind me of Angel?' She then turned her sight to look at Faith and realized that the younger slayer seemed to not only had the same look Angel had but that in turn the younger slayer seemed to have the same effect the once soulless vampire had on her.

At this time Faith looked up to steal a couple glances at her favorite slayer.

Willow, a few rows behind Faith watched as first Buffy looked up to watch Faith, and then Faith watched Buffy.

"Hey Baby? you know Faith pretty well don't you?" Willow asked Kennedy who had an armed protectively wrapped around her witch.

"Well I wouldn't say we are best pals. How come?" Kennedy replied to her girlfriend's odd question

"Well. . I had this crazy though. . " Willow said shyly.

"What is it?"

"Well I think I might just be tired. . After all I did just cast a very strong spell and plus we are on a bus full of wounded slayers, and I do feel really tired and. . . "

"Honey you are babbling" Kennedy cut Willow off.

"Oh sorry . . . Well I think Faith was checking Buffy out a couple of seconds ago and I think Buffy did the same earlier. Is that crazy or what?" Will said in a playful tone.

"Well yeah It's kinda obvious isn't it?" Kennedy replied.

"Huh?" Willow asked confused

"Faith and Buffy they have history don't they?"

"Well yeah " willow stated "but not like kissing more like stabby history" Willow said making a stabbing motion.

Kennedy let out a soft chuckle. "Babe if those two don't have THAT kind of history, then I'm not a slayer." She then scooted closer to her beautiful red head "I bet you those two will be like this sometime in the near future."

Willow was shocked and skeptical. Little did she know that her blonde best friend was at that very moment realizing that Kennedy was right.

So? What do you guys think? Should I continue? Or should I just give up on my writing career for good?


	2. Choices

Ch. 2

A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter in my first fic ever. Reviews are always welcome.

I'd like to thank my two very first reviewers: jeremy19 and Babbles4wTwillow you both made my day once I got notice of your reviews.

Special thanks again to Babbles4Twillow who pointed out some of the weaknesses in my story and lending me a hand or two in editing this chapter. Thank you so much.

Hope you guys like it. It's a longer chapter, so please bear with me. The guy who usually restricts my writing decided to go M.I.A.

Oh, one more thing. When long sections are italicized it usually means it's a dream unless it has Flashback written before it. I'm sure you guys know the drill.

Once again: I own nothing but the computer I'm typing this on. All the BTVS characters and related ideas belong to whomever has the rights to them.

As the beat up school bus pulled into the gates of the massive building, most of the new slayers began to wake from their much-needed sleep. Giles had been active through the entire night, making arrangements with Angel to meet up in L.A. The watcher had concluded that they would head to Angel's HQ and regroup there to give everyone the proper medical care and rest.

Giles had not planned on the complete destruction of Sunnydale. He had planned on the school being destroyed once again, and that had been true, but the entire town went down with it. He hoped now to be able to meet up with some of his connections and rebuild the Watcher's council to help the newly activated slayers. As Xander pulled into the parking spot, Giles looked toward the doors of the bus and saw a few people waiting for them.

"We are here," Xander announced, more as reassurance to himself than anything else. The poor Scooby had lost the love of his life in the battle and even though they had won, he felt defeated. He wanted to get off the bus and be away from all the tragedy if only for a few minutes. He opened the door and looked onto the bus to the waking slayers.

He saw Kennedy begin to wake Willow. He smiled sadly knowing that's what he would be doing as well if Anya had survived the terrible battle. With one last look towards Buffy, who was still asleep, Xander made his way off the bus.

Giles followed Xander out the bus, but instead of avoiding the strangers by their bus, Giles introduced himself to one of the men before him.

"Hello, I'm Rupert Giles," the watcher said as he extended his hand towards a well-built blonde man.

"Ah yes, Mr. Giles, I'm Mike Nicolson. Angel gave us orders to accommodate you in any way we can. We are at your service," the young man stated.

Giles felt a sense of relief knowing that he could get help for a bus of primarily wounded slayers. "Thank you Mr. Nicolson. We have several girls who need medical attention." Giles got straight to the point. He felt responsible for everyone on the bus.

"Yes sir. Please call me Mike," the young man said as he turned to his squad and began to order them to grab gurneys and wheel chairs.

Giles went back onto the bus and saw that mostly all of the girls had awakened. He looked towards Buffy and noted she was still sleeping. His slayer had been able to do much more than what anyone, including himself, thought possible. He felt very proud of the still very young slayer, who despite being a slayer had found a way to create a life with loveable people around her.

"All right girls," he said, only to be interrupted by Andrew.

"And boys," Andrew added as he pointed to Principal woods and him self.

"Girls and Boys," Giles corrected himself. "We are going to take all the severely wounded slayers out first then everyone else. Please, if you are able help out your fellow slayers, do so." With that, he made his way to help the first girl he saw in dire need of help.

Mike made his way onto the bus and helped Principal Woods, who had been another of the wounded warriors. After several trips by Mike's squad and the few capable slayers, the bus was almost empty.

Willow was half awake and waited patiently for everyone to exit the bus. She was still extremely exhausted and was glad Kennedy was there to help her out. The slayer picked her up gently in her arms and began to walk down the isle only to be stopped by an almost quiet plea.

"Buffy, she's still asleep. Baby, we need to wake her," Willow said as she pointed towards her still sleeping friend.

"Will, it's okay, let me take you inside and then I'll come grab her, okay?" Kennedy assured her girlfriend.

"Okay." Willow agreed. As Kennedy made her way off the bus, she spotted Faith, who had just helped set someone down on a wheelchair. Kennedy decided to pass on the task of helping Buffy off the bus to her friend.

"Hey Faith?" Kennedy said getting the older slayer's attention.

"Oh hey Ken, Is Willow all right?" she asked concerned, noticing Willow's unusually pale skin and half open eyes.

"I think she will be fine, she just used a lot of energy you know?"

"Yeah. I can imagine, so what's up?" Faith asked

"Well, could you do me a favor? Or more like do us a favor?" Kennedy asked, nodding her head towards Willow to indicate whom the 'us' was.

"Sure."

Kennedy smiled. "Can you make sure the sleepy beauty in there gets off safe and sound?" She jerked her head to point towards the bus.

Faith realized what Kennedy said and offered a different kind of help. "How about I take Red here off your hands and you go grab her?"

"Sorry Faith, I can't let go of my girl. Just go grab yours and we can talk about it later okay?" Kennedy didn't wait for Faith's reply. She knew that if she did she could have been picking her self off the floor along with Willow and a few of her own teeth. She smirked as she disappeared through the darken doors. 'She owes me big time' Kennedy thought to her self.

Reluctantly, Faith made her way back on to the bus and indeed saw the sleeping beauty before her. She looked so relaxed. Faith didn't want to wake her from the sleep the blonde needed. However, she didn't want to hold the slayer in her arms at that moment. She had had way too many hours to think about the green-eyed slayer and contact with her didn't seem to help her case. So she decided to wake her.

"B, wake up, we're here," she said in a soothing voice. She waited a few seconds without a sign of life from the sleeping girl. "Buffy, seriously, you need to wake up." Faith tried again this time while shaking her softly keeping in mind the injured state of the slayer.

"Buffy, I'm dead serious, you need to freaking wake up. Don't make me carry you out of this bus. Please?" The please came out more of a plea than a command. This seemed to finally cut through the thick blanket of sleep the older slayer was in.

"Faith?" Buffy questioned, blinking lazily trying to adjust her green eyes to the light.

"Yeah, B it's me," Faith said while she hovered above Buffy.

"Are we there yet? Why have we stopped moving?"

"Yes. We're here, B, now come on, lets get you inside," Faith said as she extended a hand out to Buffy.

"Okay," Buffy replied as she began to move off the seat. Unfortunately, due to the blonde's severe injury, she was in a weaker state than several hours ago. When she went to stand up, her legs gave out from beneath her.

"Woah B, I gottcha," Faith said as she quickly moved to stabilize the weak slayer. As Faith tightened her hold on the older slayer, she noticed Buffy relax against her strong body.

"Sorry, I must be weaker than I thought," Buffy apologized.

"Don't worry B, I got you. I wouldn't expect you to be able to hop off this bus with that injury anyways." Faith then proceeded to walk the two of them towards the exit. However, the very slow pace they were taking not only frustrated Faith but Buffy as well.

"Ugh! Faith, just go grab someone to carry me in. I can't do this. We will be in this bus till sundown if we keep going at this stupid pace my body decided to go on." Faith inwardly chuckled finding Buffy's frustration a bit adorable since the blonde slayer was more asleep than awake.

"Do you really wanna be carried off this bus?" Faith questioned.

"Yes!" Buffy replied, hoping that one of the seemingly strong men outside would carry her inside and away from Faith who at that moment was making her stomach feel sixteen again.

"Okay, B," Faith said and she picked up the blonde bridal style and walked them towards the stairs and off the bus.

Both of the slayer's body reacted to the contact that was made by Faith's actions. Faith had the feeling of wanting this to end as soon as possible while wanting this to never end as well. Buffy on the other hand, was more than adjusting to her once again unexpected hero. She pressed her head closer to Faith's chest and hid her face in the crook of the younger slayer's neck. The bright lights seemed to make Buffy sick, so she hid under Faith. This action alone caused Faith's body to go into overdrive. Buffy felt the jolt in Faith's body and felt the muscles pressed against her coil beneath her. This left Buffy wondering if there was a chance Faith was feeling the same thing she was.

Faith and Buffy made their way through the doors where the blonde man named Mike pointed Faith towards the elevator.

"Is she okay?" He said as he pressed the number 3 on the elevator.

"No," Faith replied, not wanting anyone to break the moment that the two slayers were having. Buffy seemed to have fallen asleep in the short time it took them to get into the building.

"Ma'am, we have our medical units ready on the third floor to take care of her." He said as the doors opened to a hospital-like scene. Two men approached Faith.

"Nicolson, what is the status if this young lady?" They asked

"I'm not sure." Mike turned his attention to Faith. "How is she? Do you know what kind of injury she has?"

Faith nodded "Yes, she has a deep stab wound in her upper abdomen." She made her way off the elevator and into what seemed a waiting area where she saw Angel waiting there along with Giles and Kennedy. As soon as Angel saw Buffy in Faith's arms he assumed the worst and rapidly made his way towards the two slayers and Mike.

"Faith, is she? Oh god is she hurt?" Angel asked half way wanting Faith to lie to him.

"Relax big A, she does have a nasty wound but she's Buffy." Faith said trying to believe her own words.

"Here let me take her," Angel said, taking a step closer to Faith who was very much still holding Buffy.

"It's cool. I got her." Faith said not wanting to let go of Buffy just yet. However, she saw the questioning expression from Mike and Angel which she quickly formulated a logical reason for her refusal. "It's better that we don't move her so much, ya know? Her wound is pretty bad." With that, Faith followed Mike and the other two men to a room. They left Faith in the room to retrieve some equipment.

Faith, finally forced to relinquish her hold on the blonde, set Buffy down gently on the bed. As she slipped her arm from beneath Buffy, the younger slayer opened her eyes and silently thanked Faith. Her eyes closed again and Faith was left to stare at a seemingly sleeping Buffy. She moved her hand to caress the blonde's face but was startled away when she heard Angel's voice.

"How did this happen Faith?" The vampire asked with a worried look on his face.

Faith looked at her mentor and motioned for them to step out. The two sat down on a couch next to the room of the wounded slayer. "So how bad is it Faith?" Angel asked again trying to find out if his girl was going to be okay.

"I'm not going to lie to you, the wound was pretty big and deep. That bastard caught her off guard." Faith said. She wished she could have been closer to the blonde during battle or have been the one to take the hit rather than the older slayer.

"There is nothing you could have done, Faith," Angel said, catching on to the train of thought Faith was on. He wrapped the younger girl in a tight hug. "I know this is difficult for you, showing emotion, but Faith it's part of this whole redemption road. I know what you are feeling and trust me it's okay." He finished off and then walked back into Buffy's room.

Faith stayed back on the couch thinking about Angel's words_. 'Is it okay? Big A. I think I'm falling for your girl and you think that's okay?'_ she questioned and shook her head. She figured that Angel meant that caring for people and being worried for them were good feelings to have. However, she wanted to know if it was truly okay to posses and even nurture that feeling which she was harboring for Buffy.

Faith rested her head on her knees and prayed to whom ever was listening that her favorite blonde slayer would recover quickly. After an hour of silent pleas, Faith decided to check up on Willow, who had also been carried into the building. She spotted Kennedy and walked towards her.

"Hey, how's Red?" Faith asked as she peaked into the room the witch was in.

"She is okay, she was just really exhausted by the spell. The doctor said she will be fine once she gets proper rest." Kennedy informed the slayer and decided to inquire her friend about Buffy. "How is Blondie?"

Faith's expression looked worried "I'm not sure Ken, she was knocked out when I dropped her off. Angel is in there with her."

Kennedy, of course already knowing the feeling Faith had for Buffy, demanded her friend to go check on the slayer. "Go check on her Faith. There is no reason why you shouldn't be by her side. You two are the chosen two remember? Go be with her okay?"

Faith took Kennedy's advice and went to check on Buffy who was still being accompanied by Angel. Faith made her way to the doorway and momentarily watched the ex-lovers.

The two century old vampire held on to Buffy's hand as the blue-eyed slayer slept and unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the Vampire's hand. Faith watched the exchange happen and decided to grab some fresh air instead.

The sun was still shinning bright when Faith made her way out of the gates of the enormous building. She walked around a few blocks trying to clear her mind. The moment she had seen Angel's hand on Buffy's she felt a jolt of jealousy go through her. She knew very well that her unlikely mentor was still deeply in love with Buffy, and she knew that at the very least; Buffy cared deeply for him as well.

Faith knew she was in trouble the moment she saw Buffy again, when she made her way through the Summers' door. The feelings she had worked so hard to repress were set on a timer to explode. After the terrible trap that nearly killed her, Faith new that her feelings for the blonde where not only present but were threatening to consume her. Faith continued to walk until she stumbled upon a familiar face.

"Hey, Xander," Faith said, pasting a smile to her face. She knew of Xander's tragic loss and wanted to try and help him cope as best as possible, hoping she could distract her mind away from Buffy.

"Hey there, psycho," he said in a joking manner and partly taking a few steps back in case Faith decided to retaliate for the nickname.

Faith chuckled. "Don't test me, pirate," she said as she made a hook with one of her hands.

"How's Buff?"

"Well, last time I saw her, she was asleep holding Soulboy's hand," Faith said, momentarily looking down.

"Good. I'm glad she is okay. What about you?" He asked genuinely concerned for the slayer's well being.

"You know me X-man, I'm Five by Five," she responded shoving her hands in her pockets. The fake response didn't go unnoticed by the experienced Scooby.

Xander's past with Faith had been one for the books. She had used and abused him and he still had the occasional nightmare about the raven-haired slayer. However, he had decided to give her another chance since in his eyes (or eye), she had done more than enough to prove to him she was back on the good side for good. He was still a bit afraid of her, but wanted to give Faith an opportunity at redemption.

"You know you saved all of our asses back there don't you?" Xander confessed, "If you hadn't arrived, we might not be here right now."

"Nah, I think you guys would have been fine." Faith responded truthfully.

Xander looked at Faith square in the eyes. "You know that Buffy was out of control right? And if you hadn't shown up, she would have lead all those girls to their deaths."

Faith just stared back at him, lacking the words to say anything. Xander took that as a sign to continue on with his explanation.

"Buffy had been consumed by darkness since we brought her back to life. Did you know that? She died and we yanked her out of heaven," Xander said, very displeased with himself. "When she came back, she was broken, and we didn't know how to fix her, Faith." Xander let a single tear roll down his cheek as he continued.

"Then when you showed up I thought you were going to be trouble for her. She already had Spike to deal with and I didn't want more problems for her. She didn't need more confusion. I apologize for shunning you out like that and antagonizing you, Faith."

Faith gave him a small smile "Don't apologize, after all I did, you guys have every right to hold me an arms length away."

"You're right we can, but you don't deserve that Faith. What happened in the past is history. I saw the way you took care of those girls and the way you seemed to pull Buffy out of her own darkness." He smiled. "You made this victory possible, without you I would be with Anya, and as much as I would love that, I am still needed here and I thank you for making this happen Faith." Xander turned to face Faith completely. "I guess what I'm saying is that I forgive you Faith. I can see the change in you and god knows we all have had our moments of crazy. I hope you can forgive me as well."

Faith wasn't expecting this from Xander. Out of all the Scoobies, she believed that second from Buffy, Xander had been the most hurt out of her recklessness. The acceptance and compassion the man before her was displaying caused the younger slayer to let a few tears out.

Seeing Faith's tears, Xander took the cue to embrace the dark-haired slyer in his famous Xander bear hug. After a few minutes it took Xander and Faith to make their way back to HQ, the two Scoobies made their way into Buffy's room.

"Hey Xander," Angel greeted while still holding Buffy's hand.

"Hey," Xander replied as he made his way to the other side of Buffy's bed.

Faith entered behind Xander quietly and lingered in a corner away from the two men.

"I heard about Anya," Angel commented. "I'm sorry for your loss." Angel looked at Xander and saw the anguish the young man was in due to the loss of his lover.

"How's Buffy?" Xander asked trying to change the hurtful subject.

Angel, catching on, decided to respect Xander's silent plea. "She's going to be okay, the doctor said her wound luckily missed any major organs. With her super slayer healing she should be up and running around in the next day or two. I had the doctors give her some painkillers to keep her asleep so she can heal faster."

Angel caressed Buffy's face and before he could further torture Faith, Giles poked his head into the room.

"Angel, may I have a word with you please?" The watcher asked as he looked down at as small journal he was currently lost in. Angel released Buffy's hand and made his way out of the room to follow Giles.

Faith took this time to make her way to a chair next to Buffy's bed and silently thank who ever listened to her silent prayers.

Xander, on the other hand, decided to thank the powers that be out loud. "Oh Thank God!" He exclaimed and proceeded to place a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead. "It would have uber sucked if she kicked ass and then wasn't alive to enjoy her victory," Xander said sarcastically. He then made his way to the door. "Keep an eye on her will ya? I'm gonna go check on Willow." Xander didn't wait for Faith's response. He knew that Faith would sooner lay her life on the line than have Buffy get hurt. As the door closed behind Xander, Faith's eyes closed and her hands reached out for Buffy's.

* * *

><p>'<em>Faith?' Buffy called out into the darkness. Buffy walked and walked but she seemed to be stuck wherever this place was. She just knew that Faith was somewhere around there.<em>

_Buffy continued to walk until she saw a light ahead of her. She walked to it and stepped through it, briefly being blinded by the increase in light. She blinked several times and took in the scene before her._

_There was grass underneath her bare feet. A gentle breeze caressed her face and the scent of spring filled her nose. She looked up and saw a gigantic tree before her and her legs started to move towards it. She saw a figure standing by the tree, and as she got closer, she noticed it was Faith._

'_Faith?' Buffy asked trying to get the younger girl to turn around. 'Where are we?' Buffy asked. Faith didn't respond instead she dropped something on the ground and while Buffy focused on what it appeared to be, a knife, Faith disappeared from her vision._

_Buffy made her way towards the tree and reached down to pick up the knife. Her eyes grew wide when she realized it was Faith's knife. The knife used to put the younger slayer in a coma for months. Buffy immediately dropped it and took a step back. She began to lack air and blood started to soak her white shirt._

* * *

><p>Faith had been watching over Buffy for a while now. Giles, Xander, and Kennedy had tried to pry the slayer away from Buffy but she wouldn't budge. Angel had also tried to replace Faith's post, but he was called away to deal with business and Faith had remained next to her blonde slayer. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Faith's limbo state of sleep was shattered by Buffy's small whimpers and shallow breaths.<p>

"B, wake up," Faith tried to break through the obvious nightmare, but Buffy wouldn't open her eyes. "Buffy! Listen to me, you are having a nightmare wake up, come on let me see those beautiful green eyes." Faith pleaded as she rubbed Buffy's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Buffy was on the ground bleeding out when she heard Faith's distant voice call out to her.<em>

* * *

><p>"Faith!" Buffy mumbled out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Buffy got up and leaned up on the tree. She closed her eyes wishing she could wake up somewhere else, but when she opened her eyes, she was still leaning on the magnificent tree.<em>

'_Come on let me see those beautiful green eyes' the tree said. Buffy blinked a couple of times and realized that a tree was talking to her, a freaking tree. She then proceeded to talk back to the tree._

* * *

><p>"Where is Faith?" Buffy mumbled.<p>

"I'm right here B," Faith responded and grabbed a hold of Buffy's hand and pressed it against her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Buffy pressed her hand against the tree and noticed there was a carving on it in a shape of a heart and the heart seemed to beat. As she strained to look closer, darkness consumed her once again.<em>

* * *

><p>Buffy's eyes blew open, startling Faith, who was still in the process of letting Buffy know she was right there next to her.<p>

Buffy blinked a couple times and as she regained her vision, she saw Faith holding her own hand over the younger girl's chest.

"Faith?" Buffy asked trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"B, it's me, I'm right here. You are in a hospital. Remember your wound?" Faith said trying to answer the questions she saw written on the confused blonde. She gently dropped Buffy's hand on the side of the bed and took a step back.

"Yeah, uber vamp got stabby with me." Buffy replied, recalling the events of the battle against the First. "Is everyone okay?"

"Five by Five, B."

"So where are we?" Buffy questioned again.

"We are In L.A. in Angel's HQ." Faith paused to gauge Buffy's reaction.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was dreaming. I thought I saw him." Buffy admitted shyly.

"Nope. That was real. But that dream of yours, was it a nightmare?" Faith inquired.

"I think so. You were there…" Buffy said as she became too distracted to notice the pained expression of the younger slayer.

At that time, Angel made his way into the room.

"Angel," Buffy said while she smiled warmly at the vampire. Buffy didn't know how to go about being around Angel, especially with this new realization that she may hold feelings for Faith. Faith had seemed the only way out of the bizarre dream she had been in. She avoided Angel's gaze as she thought about how she could possibly explain to Angel what was going on with her. She didn't want to hurt the old soul, but she knew that the love she had had for him was strictly platonic. That idea made her even more uncomfortable as she saw all the love the vampire still had for her.

"Buffy." Angel simply said and the two seemed to have lost their train of thought. By the time Buffy looked over to the spot Faith had been standing, it was empty.

- 2 Weeks later-

Most of the new slayers had recovered from their wounds and were happily exploring their new powers. Angel had kindly given them an entire floor to accommodate the small group. He also provided them with gym and training equipment.

Andrew was currently entertaining several of the slayers, retelling the story of the battle against the Mayor. The new slayers where all curious about Faith, who as Andrew said, was the rogue slayer. After Giles and Xander had both passed by and warned him to stop filling the girl's heads with junk, Andrew decided to organize an outing for the new slayers.

After much discussion with Giles and Buffy, they had agreed to let the slayers go out and have fun. The plan was to head out at 7pm and be back at HQ by midnight. A few hours before the outing was set to start, Faith was packing the few belongings she had into a small bag.

Faith had decided to leave HQ and find somewhere else to be. Over the course of the two weeks her feelings for Buffy had worsened. The worst part was seeing Angel look at her the same way she did. It killed her inside to think she was betraying her savior. She also saw the constant commotion Buffy seemed to be in because of her. They had been able to talk after Buffy had recovered. As Faith had promised, they were to talk about anything Buffy wanted.

**FLASH BACK**

_Faith had just finished a training session with Kennedy, who, despite her new powers, moved like a pro and had made Faith work hard._

"_Knock knock," Buffy said as she made her way into one of the smaller gym rooms Angel had provided for the slayers._

"_Hey B, you're not training yet are you?" Faith asked more as a command than a question._

_Buffy shook her head and placed her hand over her healing wound. "No. No. I just came by and wanted to talk to you for a bit." She moved closer towards the younger slayer._

"_Oh yeah? What about B?" Faith asked already knowing exactly what Buffy wanted to talk about._

"_You know what, Faith."_

"_Yeah. Okay. Well, shoot Buffy, a promise is a promise," Faith said repeating the words Buffy had said on the bus._

_The two slayers made their way onto a bench and a moment of silence draped over the two._

"_So? How are you liking the new slayers?" Buffy asked trying to break the ice_

"_They are all right. Except they kinda fear me more than they respect me," Faith answered honestly._

"_Give them time."_

_Another moment of silence engulfed the room._

"_Faith, Thank you for everything," Buffy said as she placed her hand on the younger girls forearm._

_Faith didn't say anything and left the floor open for Buffy to continue to talk._

"_When you showed up at my doorstep that night, I can't say I was happy about it. I didn't need more trouble to deal with. Then when my own sister kicked me out and put you in charge, my suspicions about you grew. I thought that you were still the old Faith," Buffy said looking at Faith's face to check for a reaction, but Faith's face didn't reveal much. So she continued. "When I showed up in that cave and I saw you unconscious, something clicked for me. I knew you had fought for those girls till you were no longer able. You protected them with your life Faith, and for that I'm thankful." Buffy squeezed Faith's forearm._

"_You also were a key player in the victory against the First. I know of the visits the Mayor paid to you, and you still managed to push through and fight. When I got wounded and I passed on the scythe to you Faith, I meant it. I passed it on to you because I knew you would fight just as hard as I would. I trust you with not only the lives of all the new slayers and my family but I trust you with my own." Buffy placed a hand over Faith's cheek._

"_Faith, you have already proved yourself so much, you don't need to anymore. The only thing I have to ask for is your forgiveness."_

"_B, there is nothing to forgive," Faith countered, as she placed her hand over Buffy's and guided the blonde's hand away from her face. She knew that Buffy carried the guilt for stabbing her that fateful night, but knew that Buffy was only doing what was right._

"_No. Let me finish please." Buffy looked straight into Faith's chocolate brown eyes and tears started to form in her own green eyes._

"_What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have been so blind as to turn my back on you and hurt you so badly. I hope that one day you can forgive me because I can't find the way to forgive myself."_

"_I have forgiven you, B, everything that happened was my own doing." Faith lifted her shirt to reveal her scar. "If it hadn't been for this," She pressed her hand against the scar. "I would not be here right now having a civilized talked with you B."_

_Buffy only stared at the scar she had branded the younger slayer with. Her eyes overflowed with tears. Buffy gently placed the tips of her fingers over Faith's scar and in a surprising move, seconds later, Faith engulfed the older slayer in a hug that became essential for their survival._

_After a long moment of silence and contact the two slayers brought themselves away from the embrace to continue their conversation._

"_Faith you confuse me," Buffy said totally catching Fait off-guard._

"_Huh?" Faith asked, confused, still too fuzzy from the goose bumps her body was recovering from._

"_You know when we first got here? And I was asleep for half the night?"_

_Faith nodded, prodding Buffy to continue._ _"I had a dream with it and you were in it."_

_Faith recalled the event and chuckled "You mean the nightmare? The dream was Angel wasn't' it?" She was still hurt about being in Buffy's dream only as the boogieman rather than a pleasant thought like Angel seemed to be._

_Buffy looked at her sister slayer and saw a brief moment of sadness run across her face at the mention of Angel. She wondered if Faith thought that the dream she had with the younger slayer was thought of as a nightmare._

"_No. It was a dream Faith. You were there and you helped me get out of this darkness I was in. You also had your knife. I think you carved something in a tree, but I don't know what it was. Then I wake up and you were there standing beside me. I think it was a slayer dream."_

_Faith looked even more confused._

"_B, I think it might have been the drugs you were on.," Faith said trying to ignore the feeling at the pit of her stomach._

"_You called out to me telling me you wanted to open my beautiful green eyes didn't you?" Buffy questioned and noticed Faith's body tense even more. Buffy sought out Faith's hand, but the younger slayer seemed to retreat._

"_I think that maybe me sticking around isn't the best thing to do."_

_Buffy's expression changed and she tensed._

"_What are you saying Faith?" Buffy asked more so for confirmation._

"_I'm gonna head out in a bit to find my place in the world."_

_Buffy was shocked at Faith's plans and her lack of acknowledgement of Buffy's previous statement caused the older slayer to panic._

"_Faith you don't have to go. Stay here with us, with me?" Buffy pleaded._

_Faith looked into those beautiful blue eyes and was ready to stay when a certain vampire walked in._

"_Buffy there you are," Angel said as he walked towards the two slayers. "I went to check on you in your room and you weren't there," he said letting the worry slip out of his body._

"_Sorry. I had some catching up to do with Faith," Buffy replied trying to regain the composure she had lost during the conversation with Faith._

"_Good afternoon Faith." Angel greeted the dark-haired slayer and then turned his attention back to the blonde slayer._

"_I was wondering if you were going to go out with the girls tonight?" Angel said a bit nervous._

"_I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Buffy hoped that Angel would make a quick exit so she could convince Faith to stay with her._

_Angel struggled with his words. Faith was watching him struggle and realized what he was trying to do. Her heart broke once the question came out of Angel's mouth._

"_I know when we talked back in Sunnydale you said that maybe in the future and this might still be too close to that, but I was just wondering, Would you go out with me tonight?"_

"_Angel, I..." Buffy didn't know how to respond. She wanted to make things right with Angel but didn't want to lead him on. Right now she wanted more to be around Faith than anyone else. "I don't think we should do this." Buffy replied shocking Faith._

_The younger slayer was sure that Buffy would go running back to Angel's arms if she were given the opportunity. She wondered if Buffy was refusing to go with Angel because somehow the Blonde was trying to spare her feelings. At the same time, Faith felt the sadness that threatened to consume her undead mentor and decided to help him out. She was sure that Buffy and Angel would end up together. She failed to notice how Buffy's body and through their slayer connection, seemed to call out for rogue slayer not Angel._

"_Come on B, take this old man out," Faith said standing up and patting Angel on the shoulder._

"_You really think so?" Buffy asked, wanting Faith to take back her request and instead stay there with her._

_Faith's request had confused Buffy, who swore she had seen the same feelings she held for the younger slayer reflected back at her from warm chocolate brown eyes. Why would Faith want her to go out with Angel? Was Buffy wrong about Faith's feelings? Was Buffy the only one who had more than friendly feelings for the other slayer?_

"_Yeah B, after all I can't go out with you remember? I'm heading out in a bit." With that, she left the other two individuals in the room to plan out their evening. Faith was determined to let Buffy build a happy life with Angel._

**End of Flash Back**

A/N:

I thought about splitting this chapter into two or more chapters but then Jack advised me against it. He decided to appear a few minutes before I wanted to post the first half of this. This chapter kind of lets the dust settle from the last chapter and starts stirring some of it's own.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. New chapter should be posted in the coming days. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.

P.S. You guys should check out Babbles4Twillow's story (Willow/Tara) it's really good.


	3. Sacrifices

A/N: OMG Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I'd like to send a special shout out to my awesome Beta **Babble4Twillow** who goes through the story to make it better for all the readers out there.

Also shout out to **Ltlconf** who totally pointed out an error. I must have been drooling over AJ Cook (criminal minds) when I was writing my draft for the second chapter and wrote blue eyes, my sincere apologies.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters would it have really played out the way it did? I own nothing but the computer I'm typing this on. All the BTVS characters and related ideas belong to whomever has the rights to them.

Please Review

Enjoy

* * *

><p>CH.3<p>

Faith was making her way around the bus station looking for her bus when she spotted an abnormality.

A brown robed individual was walking in the shadows. Her slayer sense kicked in and she followed the shady individual. She had lost the trail in a dark alley next to the bus station. She cautiously walked into the alley with her hands ready for a fight. She heard a commotion behind her and when she turned, she spotted a cat munching on some garbage. Then she felt a painful ding on her head and fell to the floor.

When she got up she saw an old friend. A Bringer.

"I thought we took care a you guys back in Sunny D?" Faith question as her fist made contact with the Bringer's face. "Guess some of you don't know when to call it quits."

The Bringer pulled out a knife and ran towards Faith who easily dodged the attacked. When the evil minion made his way back towards Faith, she kicked the knife out of his hand and helped the Bringer loosen a knot in his neck, essentially killing the Bringer.

Faith figured that a couple of the Bringers had survived the collapse of Sunnydale, however she wanted to give the Scoobies a warning before she left the city of Angels.

When Faith made her way back through the darken doors of the familiar building, the calmness of the night seemed unsettling. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the doors to open. She didn't expect many of the girls to be there. She hoped that Giles would be the only one there. However when the doors opened she spotted many of the new slayers.

Kennedy was the first one to spot Faith, and with quick long strides, the new slayer stood in front of Faith.

"Oh thank god you're still here!" Kennedy said as she grabbed a hold of Faith and walked them into a room.

"What's going on Ken?" Faith asked extremely confused.

"Dawn, she got kidnapped by some Bringers," Kennedy stated.

"What? How in the hell did that happen? I just killed one of them by the bus station," Faith said as she walked out of the room in search of Buffy.

"Your girl is not here, she went out looking for her with Angel and his crew." Kennedy placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Come on lets go see if they have checked in with Giles."

The two slayers made their way to the small office Giles had been provided with. The apparent stressed out watcher was finishing off a conversation on the phone. When he looked up, he acknowledged the two slayers.

"Faith, I see you decided to stay?" Giles asked relieved.

Faith simply shrugged "What's the status report G-man? Have they found Dawn?"

"I'm afraid not. I just got off the phone with Angel, but they haven't been successful. Three teams were sent out but no one has had a sign of Dawn."

"I might have a clue as to where they could be," Faith said opening up a chest full of weapons Giles had in a corner of the room. "I spotted and killed a Bringer near the bus station. It seemed to be on it's way to their hide out. I came back to warn you guys about it."

"The bus station?" Giles asked as he circled something on a map. "Yes that makes sense, that is near the place Dawn got taken. I shall send Buffy and Angel there now," Giles said as he hit the redial button on his phone. "Thank you, Faith"

Faith stuffed her jacket with some knives and stakes. "Anytime, let Buffy and Angel know I'll meet them there. The station is not far from here." With that, Faith was out the door headed for the elevator. Kennedy followed her into it.

"You ain't going alone," Kennedy simply stated when Faith gave her a death glare.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way kid." Faith wasn't in the mood to baby sit the new slayer. She could somehow sense the panic that Buffy was in. She would have caught onto it sooner if she hadn't been caught up in the fight with the Bringer.

Faith and Kennedy raced to the bus station and looked around for either more Bringers or Buffy and Angel's familiar face. After a few minutes of searching, Faith ditched the efforts to find Buffy and Angel and instead lead Kennedy to the alley Faith had previously encountered a Bringer.

"Is this where you fought the Bringer?" Kennedy asked

"Yeah, they must have taken his body." Faith concluded do to the lack of a body in the alley.

The two slayers continue to follow the alley until they stumbled upon a clue. The slayers spotted a cat exiting from what appeared to be an opening behind a large trashcan. As if having psychic communication, the two dark-haired slayers began to silently move the trashcan and indeed uncovered a small opening.

"Ken, you stay here and wait for Buffy, I'm going in." Faith commanded.

"The hell you are," Kennedy said and held on to Faith's jacket. "We are either going in there together or we both wait out here for Buffy."

Faith unhooked her jacket from Kennedy's grasp. "Listen brat, the longer we wait out here, the longer those things have time with Dawny. I'm gonna go in there and find out what exactly is going on. I can't let Dawny get hurt. If we both go in, we guarantee not having backup, you understand?" Faith said firmly.

She wanted to run through that tunnel and rescue her little sister. For all accounts, Dawn was her little sister. Even though she had been magically added to their lives, the fates had wanted Faith and Dawn to have a strong bond. She had been created through Buffy's blood, the blood of a slayer, which also ran deep through Faith's body. Dawn had been the first to voice her disapproval at her arrival in Sunnydale; Faith knew that Dawn was yet another person her recklessness had hurt. To an extent, she felt responsible for her kidnapping since she had been on her way out of town, rather than watching over the young girl.

She also understood that if anything happened to her, Buffy would not come back from something as tragic as losing the once magical key. Dawn had been the reason Buffy had pulled through her mother's death and the reason she fought evil everyday. Buffy didn't have to explain any of this to Faith, because the rogue slayer fought her evils and the evils of the world to give Dawn a safer world to live in as well.

Kennedy looked skeptically at Faith for a few seconds. Then realized that what Faith was telling her was true. So she rolled her eyes and handed her a flashlight.

"Fine. Just don't get your self killed."

Faith rushed into the small space that caused her to have to crouch in order to get through. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Faith saw a dim light coming at a distance in front of her. She silently made her way towards it. The hairs at the back of her neck were on alert. Her body had begun that transformation from normal human to slayer. Her muscles prepared for battle, and her blood was pumped full of adrenaline. As she got closer to the light, she could hear whispers that she couldn't quite make out. Faith pushed closer to the light and sound.

When Faith finally made her way to the light she found a spot to hide and watched as half a dozen Bringers made their way into the room with an unconscious Dawn. Faith controlled her urge to jump in at that very moment and instead decided to actually wait for back up this time. Faith waited and watched as Dawn got tied down to a chair and the Bringers stood guard over her adopted sister. Minutes later, another Bringer appeared. However this Bringer was different, as it began to talk to Dawn.

" You have made this way too easy," The bringer voice said and to Faith's surprise it was a woman's voice. "Your sister will come for you and I shall get what is mine."

At this time, Dawn began to wake up. She opened her eyes and tried to scream; however, a gag was over her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. Faith watched from her hiding spot impatiently waiting for Buffy to arrive. She had decided that if any one of those freaks threatened Dawn, Faith would jump in regardless if she had back up or not.

"Don't waste your energy, child. No one can hear you." The Bringer said as it slid the cloth around Dawns mouth down to her neck. Dawn decided in true Summers' style to threatened the S.O.B. instead of screaming or pleading.

"When my sister gets here, you are so freaking dead." Dawn said and chuckled. "Don't you guys get it? She always wins!"

Faith couldn't help but be proud of Dawn and Buffy. The two sisters where so alike, even in the face of Danger, had something witty to say. However, her small celebration was cut short when the S.O.B. raised its hand to Dawn. Faith was ready to jump into action but was stopped dead in her tracks when Buffy appeared in front of the Bringer.

"It's not polite to hit a young lady," Buffy said and the Bringer kneeled down, further confusing Faith and Dawn.

'What the hell?' Faith thought.

Buffy turned to her sister and pouted, "Aw did you think I'd come looking for you?"

At that moment Faith decided to jump in.

"How many times do we have to kick your incorporeal ass huh?" Faith said as she stabbed the bringer from the back and walked right through Buffy's ghostly apparition. Faith then began to untie Dawn from the chair.

Faith had figured out that the First was once again out and about. She figured she couldn't let the First torture Dawn. Right before the last rope was untied from Dawns hand, another Bringer appeared and stabbed Faith in the arm, causing the slayer to stumble back. Dawn was struggling against her restrains trying to free her self and aid Faith.

The First's apparition changed from Buffy to the Mayor and looked at Faith.

"I always told everyone you were smarter than what they thought, Faithy." The mayor took a few steps closer to the slayer. "I see you are working for the lost good cause again?" He moved his hand inches away from Faith's face. "It is a shame. Kill the slayer. It should be fun using her face. Keep the girl. We still need her. " The mayor commanded and then disappeared.

At the mayor's command, five Bringers appeared from an entrance and launched an attack against Faith, while Dawn was still struggling to untie her self from her restrains. She screamed out hoping someone would hear her.

"Buffy! Someone please HELP!" Dawn screamed as tears threatened to overcome her.

Faith had managed to get up and take out a knife from her jacket. She was doing her best to fight of the attacking Bringers, but as she killed one, two more would appear through the entrance near by. Her goal was to get Dawn out of there.

Faith kicked two of the Bringers that launched their bodies towards her. She then picked up one of the lifeless bodies next to her and launched it at several other Bringers, essentially buying her time to run to Dawn and untie the girl. Faith grabbed a hold of Dawn's hand and led her to the tunnel she had entered from earlier.

"Go Dawn, Kennedy is waiting out there for you. Go!" Faith gave her the flashlight and her knife.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Dawn insisted but before Faith could say anything a Bringer once again stabbed her in the injured shoulder. Faith's face twisted in pain and yelled her last request.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Faith then shoved Dawn further into the tunnel and collapse the entrance by shoving a Bringer into nearby wooden boxes. The crash caused several crates to block much of the tunnel. Faith knew that by doing this, she had signed her death sentence. However she didn't care, all she cared was that she had saved Dawn and spoiled the First's plan. With that thought, Faith turned to face over a dozen Bringers standing in front of her, all waiting to plunge their daggers into Faith's skin.

* * *

><p>AN: My first attempt at a cliffhanger; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Jackson: Not to worry my dear readers, I shall save you from the terrifying grasps of this cliffhanger soon enough.

Faithinecho: Please review; I have discovered they are my energy source.


	4. Critical

**A/N: Hello everyone, I apologize for the super late update. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. I'll try and update sooner but I can't make any promises since I do have a lot of stuff going on (school, girlfriend, job). **

**I would like to thank my brilliant Beta Babbles4Twillow who once again made this chapter become it's best.**

Warnings: Might be some mild Language

Disclaimer: I only own the computer I'm typing this on.

**CH. 4**

Buffy was looking around searching for familiar faces. She had just gotten off the phone with Giles who had informed her that Faith was on her way to meet her at the bus station. He had informed her of Faiths discovery and the reason she had come back. Admits the panic and the fear, Buffy thanked the fates for keeping Faith just a bit longer.

Angel was also searching for familiar faces. He then stopped and smelled the air.

"Buffy hold on," he said as the vampire closed his eyes and focused on the scent he picked up.

"What is it?" the slayer turned around and waited for Angel to respond.

"I smell something familiar, it's coming from this direction, come on," the vampire led the slayer through a darken path when they heard a distant scream for help.

At that very same moment, Kennedy who had been looking into the darken tunnel, saw a figure fast approaching her. The young slayer braced for an attack but was surprised when a very frightened Dawn collapsed in her arms.

"You gotta help her! They are going to kill her please, someone help her!" Dawn cried as Kennedy slid down the floor to keep the very upset Dawn from collapsing completely.

"Shhh. Shhh, Where's Faith?" Kennedy asked fearing that the pleas the young Summers was making were for Faith.

Before Dawn was able to answer, Buffy and Angel appeared.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, relieved to have found her sister safe and sound. "I'm so sorry, did they hurt you? How did you get out?" Buffy bombarded the poor girl with questions.

"Buffy!" Dawn said in desperation as she sprung to life "Faith! She rescued me and she's in there. Please don't let her die." Dawn begged.

Buffy looked down at the small tunnel and questioningly looked at Kennedy.

"Is Faith in there?"

"Yeah. She went in there and told me to wait out here for you guys."

Buffy grabbed Dawn and moved her towards Angel and gave out commands.

"Angel, take Dawn back to HQ, Kennedy and I will go grab Faith, give me your cell," Buffy said as she extended her hand out to Angel.

"Buffy, I don't think you should do this. I should go in there with you," Angel demanded but Buffy's feral look stopped him before he could say anything else. Angel picked Dawn up as the young girl struggled against him.

"No. I have to go help Faith," Dawn told them.

"Dawn, Listen honey, I'll get her okay? You need to go back to HQ and wait for us there. I'll bring her back, I promise." Buffy said and nodded for Angel to leave.

Kennedy took out a knife and handed it to Buffy.

"Lets go get Faith," Kennedy stated as Buffy quickly made her way into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Faith had managed to take out most of the Bringers she had come face to face, but not without a price. Her right arm had been injured in the process alongside much of her back. Her shirt was soaked with blood and she realized that she would most likely die of blood loss. She continued to fight hoping that every second she was there, Dawn was that much closer to safety.<p>

The battle seemed to go on for hours, yet Faith new it had only been a couple of minutes. As she was finishing off a Bringer, the remaining two Bringers caught faith and brought her down on the floor, pinning her down. The Bringer who had been lucky enough to survive Faith's attack lifted his knife up to finish off the fallen slayer.

Faith struggled against the two Bringers who were holding her down, but her attempts were useless. Her arm felt like it was sawed off and her back felt like she was lying on flaming broken glass. She knew that this was it. She braced for the deathly blow. She turned her head not wanting to see her killer. She had a vision of Buffy and her beautiful pair of green eyes staring at her and silently whispered, "I love you Buffy."

As Buffy approached the closed off entrance, she began to kick at the crates. The slayer could feel Faith and she knew that she didn't have much time. Kennedy joined the efforts and soon the two slayers were met with a pile of dead bringers by the entrance of the cave. Buffy looked up to see Faith on the floor with three bringers over her. Her eyes met chocolate brown eyes and she heard Faith whisper something not too audible. She ran forward and kicked the Bringer about to stab Faith and sent him flying several feet away.

Kennedy sprung into action and head locked one of the Bringers and threw him against a near by crate. Kennedy stabbed the remainder Bringer in the back making him collapse next to Faith's lifeless body. Buffy walked up to the Bringer she had kicked away from Faith.

"You tell that incorporeal bitch that I'm going to kicks his ass again!" with that she twisted his neck, successfully killing the servant. Before the body even dropped to the floor, Buffy made her way to where Faith was laying immobile. Seeing the younger slayer like that made Buffy's heartbreak.

Faith didn't look like her Faith. She was pale, and her shirt was stained with blood. Her face was bruised and cut. Her hands were also bruised and had stab and cut wounds everywhere. Buffy reached her hand out to cup Faith's bruised face gently.

"Faith?" She said quietly. "Faith I know your still with us, please open your eyes, please?" Buffy pleaded but the raven-haired girl made no sign of life.

"Hey B,"

Buffy looked at Faith's still lifeless body in shock. Hoping she hadn't hallucinated hearing Faith's Voice.

"_Up here"_

Buffy looked up to a corner of the cave and saw Faith standing there smirking.

"_Oh no,"_ Faith said with a shocked expression, _" you let me die B,"_ and blood started to soak over the white shirt she was wearing. _"I save your precious sister, and you let me die?_" The voice said getting louder.

Kennedy caught on to the whole deal and ran towards the illusion that was being projected, making Faith disappear.

Buffy turned back down to look at Faith. Tears began to weld up in her eyes.

"No. No. No. Come on Faith you can't be dead. Please No. " Buffy said and picked up Faith's body and began to run out of the cave. Kennedy soon followed behind trying to keep up with the Blonde slayer.

Buffy ran and ran until she was inside the gates of Angel's building. She gently whispered to Faith, "Please Faith come back to me, I love you." She pushed thought the doors and bypassed the elevator and instead climbed the flight of stairs to the third floor. Angel and Mike seemed to have been waiting for them. Two doctors where waiting at the elevator with a gurney ready to take in any injured slayers. They quickly made their way to Buffy and Faith.

"Buffy," Angel looked relieved for a second then noticed Faith was in her arms.

"Ma'am please set her down here so we can take her," Mike asked trying to get Buffy to relinquish her hold on the slayer's body.

Buffy was stuck in a bubble of sorts and could hardly hear anything other than her own heart beat. She was so focused on trying to hear Faith's she was in a trance.

Angel then gently forced Buffy to let go of Faith's body and dropped her on the gurney. The vampire watched the three men take her away and then turned to Buffy who had collapsed on the floor. He could see and smell Faith's blood all over her.

"I can't loose her Angel. I just can't." Buffy choked out as tears began falling from her eyes. Angel crouched down and helped the blonde slayer to her feet.

"Buffy she's going to be okay. You and Faith are the chosen two remember? You guys don't go down like this." Angel said trying to comfort the younger girl but apparently only serving to thrust her deeper in sadness.

"Oh god. I didn't see it before," Buffy cried and walked away from Angel's embrace. She ran in the direction the doctors had taken Faith and caught up with them.

"Ma'am, you can't come with us." Mike said trying to hold the slayer back. "Please let us do our job," a doctor chimed in.

Buffy glared at the three men, "I'm. Not. Leaving. Her." She continued to follow closely into a room where three more doctors where awaiting the fallen slayer.

"What's her stat?" one of the doctors asked.

"She has no pulse, she's lost a lot of blood, and she appears to have been dead for several minutes." Mike replied.

"Get the defibulator ready, if we can't get a pulse we can't save her. " The doctor ordered as he moved to grab some equipment.

Buffy stood in a corner of the room trying to let the doctors do their job.

'Please, Faith, come back to me. I can't loose you.' She thought as she watched the doctors try to shock Faith back into life.

"Up the shock," the doctor ordered as he tried once again to make Faith's heart beat again.

Buffy was on the verge of falling apart when a faint beeping sound brought her back from that edge.

"We got her back, get the equipment ready and get two bags of blood ready, she's lost a lot of blood." The doctors began to move around and Buffy only moved when Faith's gurney began to move. They took her out of the room and towards the surgery room. It was in between the change in rooms, that Buffy was separated from the other slayer.

"Buffy, you have to let them do their job, they are some of the best doctors in the world," Angel said as he held Buffy back from following Faith's gurney.

As Angel led Buffy into a sitting area the elevator doors opened to reveal Willow and Kennedy. Buffy's body rushed towards Willow who embraced her friends in a comforting hug.

"Will, you have to do something, we can't let her die," Buffy pleaded

"Buff, there is not much I can do," Willow said as she held on to her friend.

Minutes later, after Buffy regained some of her composure, she made her way to the floor above them to check up on Dawn.

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed as she tackled the slayer with a hug. The young summers had bloodshot eyes from the substantial crying she had done. Giles had kept her upstairs instead of letting her wait in the make shift hospital in the floor below them.

"Dawn," Buffy said relieved "are you okay?"

Dawn nodded and gave her sister a small smile that soon faded once she asked about the dark-haired slayer.

"Faith is okay right?" Dawn asked hoping Buffy would agree with her statement.

Buffy's eyes, once again, filled with tears and threatened to fall. She looked away from her sister and put on her confidence face on.

"She's alive," Buffy offered.

"Buffy," dawn said firmly "Is Faith okay?"

Willow made her presence known and rescued Buffy from having to actually acknowledge that Faith was on the verge of dying, again.

"She's in bad shape Dawn" Willow stated, "The doctors are operating on her as we speak. It's going to be a while till we know how that went." Willow then motioned for Kennedy to come over.

"Why don't you go get your self cleaned up and rest, I will come get you when we have any news okay?" Willow asked trying to meet Dawn's eyes.

The young girls only nodded and followed Kennedy.

Time became so worthless and critical at the same time. Buffy would look at the clock and then look towards the doors that held Faith. Willow held on to Buffy's hand through most of the time. The blonde slayer would have bursts of energy and begin to pace quickly around the room. Then she would settle back down next to her red-haired friend.

After an eternity, Mike walked through the doors and Buffy's heart caught in her throat. The world seemed to stop rotating.

"How is she?" Willow asked seeing as her friend was on the verge of falling apart.

Mike looked up with sadden eyes. "We were able to keep her from going into cardiac arrest again, we stitched up all of her wounds, however she lost a lot of blood."

Willow was silent and Buffy's voice decided to come back.

"So what does that mean? Can't you just give her more blood?" Buffy asked confused.

"Normally we would. Actually we tried, but there are some unexplained complications." Mike said his mind still trying to figure out why this problem was happening.

"What's the problem?" Willow asked

"It seems Faith's body is rejecting the blood. When we tried to transfuse her with blood her body would attack it. We tried several times but we almost lost her due to it. We have never seen this before; not to this extent. I'm afraid without a blood transfusion, Faith won't be able to hang on much longer."

Buffy turned to Willow hoping her witch magic friend could give her something to hang on to. The doctor had just told them that Faith was dying. The slayer was slowly loosing her mind. Willow put on her own business face and guided her friend to the seating area and left to talk to Mike.

"Wait," Willow stopped Mike on his way back into the room "Do you guys have Faith's clothes?"

Mike nodded.

" Good, may I please have them? I want to check something out. ?" Willow said hopeful.

Mike disappeared through the doors and came out and handed her a bag full of bloody clothes.

"Anything that can help, let us know," He looked towards Buffy and then back at Willow "You should take your friend so she can get some rest. "

Willow had tried to detach her blonde slayer away from the sitting area with out much success. She had only been able to feed the slayer a cold sandwich. Willow had traded places with Xander and headed off to a lab.

"Buff," Xander said getting the slayer's attention "don't take this the wrong way, but you look awful, you should go rest."

Buffy simply shook her head.

Xander remained silent for a few minutes and tried again. "Buff, you know Faith, she is going to wake up and be okay, do you want the first thing she sees you looking all," he paused trying to find the right word "not Buffy like?" he finished

Buffy turned to look at her friend. " I can't leave her Xan, what if she wakes up, or something else goes wrong and I'm not here?" She asked

"Buff, I'll stay here okay? You need to go rest. I promise the moment anything happens you will be the first to know." He said lifting up his pinky.

Buffy looked at him confused and then realized what he was trying to do. A pinky promise, she chuckled lightly. "I'm only going to go upstairs to change and clean up. I'll be back in a few," She said and intertwined her pinky with Xander's.

Buffy wanted to get out of her bloody clothes. Up until then she hadn't realized that she had Faith's blood on her. She wanted to forget about all the blood. As she pressed the button for the 4th floor, Faith appeared in next to her.

"_You are going to watch me die again, B,"_ The First mocked using Faith's appearance to torture the blonde.

Buffy's expression changed from one of pain and worry to her 'slayer business face.' She punched through the apparition and watched it dissolve into the air. She was determined to demolish the first once and for all. He had crossed a line that Buffy didn't know he had crossed. When the doors opened to the fourth floor, she momentarily forgot about a dying Faith and her bloodied clothes. She marched her way into Gile's office.

"Ah, Buffy," Giles said shocked to see his slayer in such a bad state.

"Giles, the First is back," Buffy's determined look stopped the watcher from asking her any questions. " I need to know how in the hell it's back, and more importantly, how do I puff it out of existence? Get everyone on research mode." She demanded and quickly exited the room.

'This time, I'll personally escort the First back into hell.' Buffy thought.

**A/N: Reviews keep me going; they are my energy source. During the past days when I was swapped with reading assignments, I looked back at the reviews and it kept me going. Thanks to all those of you who are kind enough to leave reviews. **


	5. Poison

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. Also I know in the first and possibly second chapter I made a horrible mistake of making Buffy blue-eyed. I thought I went back and fixed that error but I will double check and fix it if necessary. **

**Thanks to all the readers who were kind enough to leave a review they always make me feel so awesome and motivated to keep going. I'm so excited I passed the 20 reviews mark. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the computer I'm writing this on. **

**Warnings: I'm not sure, but a very small part of this could be a potential spoiler for the Angel series. You've been warned. **

Ch. 5 Poison

It had been over a day since Faith had been brought into the makeshift hospital at HQ. Buffy had hardly left the sitting area outside Faith's room. She was currently reading a book trying to find a way to beat the First. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours and her eyes started to close. Before she realized it, she was deep asleep in her unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Faith opened her eyes and darkness engulfed her. She was on her back looking up at an emptiness that seemed to have consumed her. This was the millionth time she had ended up here again. She remembered the quote she had given Angelus just a few weeks ago. <em>

"_You know the definition of insanity is? Doing the something over and over gain and expecting different results" Faith chuckled at that. _

'_Great. I'm going insane. . again!"_

_Faith got up once again and began to walk around in the darkness. Like she had done before, she walked towards the fading light. She didn't bother to run, as that would only tire her out and make the events repeat faster. She was walking up to the light and this time it looked like she was finally getting closer to it and she could make out something on the other side of the light. _

'_Holy crap, am I actually getting somewhere here?' Faith thought as she picked up her pace, getting her closer to the light. After what seemed hours of walking towards it Faith stopped. _

_She wondered what the light was. She remembered being stabbed and for all intense and purposes dying. Was this light "the light" people go to when they die? Did she really want that? Why would she go to the light after all she's done? All the questions were put to the side once she finally reached the light source. It was a tree on the other side, and something on it caught her attention. _

_Faith weighted her options and decided to go through the light to go check the tree out._

* * *

><p><em>Buffy was back in that park she had been a few weeks back. She immediately figured out it was a dream and hoped that maybe Faith would appear to her. She walked up to the now familiar tree, and made her request 'Please Faith, let me know your still with me' the slayer thought as she absentmindedly guarded her healed wound with her hand. <em>

_Buffy seemed to wait forever. She had taken a seat against the magnificent tree and patiently waited for any sign. _

_Faith made it through the light and jumped at the sensation of moist grass on her now bare feet. _

'_Interesting,' the dark-haired slayer thought, as she walked towards an object far in the distance that looked to be the only tree in the entire land. As she got closer, the tree seemed to grow toward the sky at an abnormal speed. _

_The shade the tree provided gave the fallen slayer a rare sense of comfort. She felt the sudden urge to go up to the trunk of the tree. As she got closer, her body started to react. Her stomach let the butterflies loose, her head became lighter. She knew then that she wasn't alone in this place. The connection she felt, alerted her to Buffy's presence somewhere near by. _

_At the same time, Buffy was struggling to stand up do to the feelings her body was going through. _

"_Faith?" Buffy said in a whisper. _

_Faith felt a breeze pass by her ear and heard Buffy's voice call out her name. She rapidly turned around but was disappointed to see nothing but sky and grass. _

_The blonde slayer awaited a response or Faith her self to make an appearance but noting happened. She proceeded to walk around the massive trunk of the tree to try and find the source of her heightened senses._

_Faith felt a pull towards the other side of the trunk and began to walk towards the other side. _

_Unknowingly both slayers were walking away form each other. _

_As faith made it to the other side she saw the fateful knife that had caused so much more than just flesh wounds. Her knife, which represented the turbulent past, she had. Faith stood frozen looking up at the knife that was stuck in the tree. Her left hand guarded over her scar and her right hand slowly lifted to reach the knife. As she did so, Faith noticed her right arm had painful difficulty in getting up high enough to retrieve the knife. She figured it was because of the state her actual body was in. _

_Buffy had made her own way to the other side, and as sensing the recently vacant spot, she tried to rush back to the other side hoping to catch the other individual. However, the slayer was not able to make it all the way around, when she blinked, she was far away from the tree. Buffy was so far away from the majestic tree, that it looked like a small broccoli piece upon an enormous field. She talked out hoping Faith could hear her wherever she was. _

"_Faith, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you do, please wait for me." _

_The blonde slayer committed to finding Faith, began to run towards the tree._

_Faith pulled the knife out from the tree and she saw something begin to appear around the gap the knife had left. It appeared that the tree was being carved by an unknown source and Faith looked on as she waited to make sense of what was being written upon the wood. _

'_Please wait for me' _

_Faith dropped the knife as she heard an almost silent whisper begging her to wait. When she looked back down to pick up the knife, the weapon had disappeared. Faith saw the knife back in the tree cutting through what had been carved. Faith tried to make out what it said or what it was but before she could something caused her to fall to the ground. _

"_Faith!" She heard from behind her and then braced her self for impact._

"_Whoa B," Faith said turning around to face the slayer as the blonde slayer lay on top of her. "Why so happy to see me?" _

_Buffy had just spotted her dark counterpart from several yards away and she had vowed to get to her before any more crap got in the way. Buffy had to talk to the other slayer. _

"_Because," Buffy chocked out in a raspy voice, "you are alive" _

_Faith saw the tears Buffy was attempting to hold back. She could feel the tension in the other girl's body and the emotions that were running through her. Faith moved so that Buffy was sitting next to her and against the tree. _

"_Well I wouldn't be too sure about that B," Faith countered but decided not to continue with the thought and instead changed the conversation. _

"_Is Dawn okay?"_

_Buffy caught on to Faith's diversion. _

"_She is missing you terribly, you need to come back to us." Buffy stated._

_Faith smiled, "Good, I'm glad she got out of there, things got crazy, as in evil Faith crazy," the dark-haired slayer chuckled a little on her own reference._

_The chosen two remained silent for what felt forever until Faith spoke up again. She turned to look at Buffy in the eyes. _

"_Buffy, if I don't wake up from this, I want you to know something." Faith prepared a speech that she didn't think would ever come out from her mouth. However, after the realization that she most likely would never get out of this place, she wanted to let the beautiful green-eyed slayer know much she meant to her. _

"_No Faith, don't give me any last words speech, you are going to recover and you are going to come back to us, don't you dare give me a farewell speech." Buffy demanded mainly hurt and scared. She didn't want to think about a world without her counterpart. She hated that Faith was apparently okay with that idea and was now using her full name. Somehow the simple nickname Faith gave her comforted the older slayer and the moment Faith stopped using it made her that much more scared. _

"_Buffy," Faith said once again attempting to get through the difficulty of formulating words. "I. . . I"_

"_Save it, Luv" Both slayers looked up and immediately stood up shocked by the owner of that voice. _

"_Spike?" Buffy questioned more than stating the fact that the thought to be dead vampire, was standing in front of them in a slayer dream nonetheless. _

"_The one and only," the British vampire bragged. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Faith asked unconsciously taking a step in front of Buffy as to protect her from this intrusion._

"_Hell if I know," he said looking a bit offended._

"_Spike aren't you dead? Well more dead dead?" Buffy questioned the vampire._

"_Well, it complicated," He walked towards the tree and grabbed the knife that was stuck in the trunk. "Is this the infamous knife?"_

"_It's a knife," Buffy replied. "What do you have to do with it?" _

"_I was sent for a reason," He looked at Buffy and walked his way to the blonde slayer. He spun the knife in his hand making Faith tense up. _

"_What might that reason be?" Faith questioned while her fist clenched. _

"_To do this," the vampire lashed forward and stabbed Buffy in her lower stomach in the same region Faith had her scar. _

_Faith watched on as he whispered something in her ear and then disappeared, leaving Buffy on the verge of collapsing due to the wound. Faith stepped up and held Buffy up._

"_Faith," Buffy smiled and momentarily closed her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and saw her hands covered in her own blood "I have to go."_

"_Buffy, what's going on?" Faith asked confused as hell and terrified just as much. _

"_Faith I'll see you soon," Buffy said and disappeared leaving a puddle of her blood for Faith to stare into. The dark-haired slayer stared at the blood hoping her blonde counterpart would wake up safe and sound. She waited for anything to happen._

* * *

><p>Green eyes opened up to look in to dark eyes full of concern.<p>

"Buff, what the hell is going on?" Xander asked completely freaking out.

"Where is Mike?" She asked ignoring her friend's question.

"Buff," the tall man spoke louder "you are bleeding"

Buffy immediately ran her hands down to her stomach expecting to find blood there, however a single drop of blood landed on the back of her hand. She moved her hand to the source of the blood. Somewhere during the dream she had began to have a nose bleed.

"Oh, it's okay Xan, get me Mike I know how to save Faith!" Buffy smiled.

* * *

><p>Three floors above the room Faith was currently still unconscious in, Willow was working endlessly to find a cure. She had tested Faith's blood for traces of any drugs or magical poisons.<p>

"Oh my god!" Willow exclaimed, "I should have known!" Willow dropped her notebook and made her way to her stack of books.

"What is it?" Kennedy questioned her wanting to know what her beautiful redhead had figured out.

"You are going to laugh, but the cure is so cheesy" Will chuckled.

"Cheesy?" Kennedy repeated

"Yeah as in Snow White, kinda cheesy," Willow said realizing a problem.

"Huh?" the witches' girlfriend looked on confused.

"Faith has been poisoned, and according to this," Willow shook a book in the air "The cure is her soul mate's blood. Sure it's a bit gorier than snow white, but still, oh god how are we going to find them in time. Oh I'm sure I can do a spell or something, or I can . . ." Her girlfriend kissing her deeply stopped her from continuing to babble.

"You are amazing," Kennedy said and then began to giggle.

"What are you laughing about? I still need to find this person," Willow exclaimed as she began to gather her equipment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked as he preparing the needle.<p>

"Yes!"

"Buffy how do you know?" Xander asked as he entered the room.

"I had a slayer dream and it was really weird, Spike was there and he told me that my blood is the key," she closed her eyes momentarily and remembered being stabbed by the British vampire.

"At first I thought it had something to do with Dawn but then it just clicked for me. Faith is a slayer more than human, of course normal blood wouldn't do. It has to be slayer's blood." Buffy explained while Mike began extracting the red liquid from her arm.

Half an hour later, the doctors where getting ready to give Faith the other slayer's blood. They were hesitant to try the new transfusion but Buffy was so determined she physically had threatened them to do it. Angel had ordered the doctors to go ahead and proceed.

The doctors had hooked up Faith to multiple monitors before they began the procedure.

The blonde slayer held he breath for what seemed forever, waiting for some sign of life. After several minutes of the same beeping noises in the room Mike spoke up.

"It seems her body is taking in the blood just fine. We will continue to monitor her to check of any signs of complications." He turned to Buffy and Xander, "now if you guys would step our of the room we will finish up the tests."

Buffy and Xander exited the room and made their way to the sitting area. The two sat silently waiting for a miracle to happen. Buffy spotted her red-haired friend and smiled.

"Buffy! I think I figured it out," Willow said holding a book in her hand "I figured out how to save Faith."

Buffy looked up at Willow and her smile grew. Her best friend had worked so hard to save Faith. Through the entire excitement she had forgotten to talk to her best friend.

"Willow, I had a slayer dream and I figured it out too," Buffy said trying to catch her friend up to speed. "It's my blood. The doctors said that she had accepted the blood. Will she's going to be okay," Buffy smiled hoping she was right.

"Your blood?" Willow questioned looking at Kennedy for answers.

"Yes, I figured that since she's a slayer she needed slayer's blood, it was so simple," Buffy said standing up to hug her friend.

"But the book said the cure was . . . oh wow," Willow stopped her out loud thoughts. Kennedy took a hold of her hand to stop her girlfriend from dropping this new development in the Chosen two's lives.

Buffy looked at her friend questioningly, "Was my blood not the cure?"

"Um, well it wasn't too specific but yeah it seems about right, if you excuse me I have to go clean up something," Willow hugged her friend one last time and made her way back towards the elevator with her very smug girlfriend following her.

"I told you so," Kennedy mocked

"Shut up," Willow said running her hand through her hair "It could be a mistake, after all they were two slayers exciting at once. That might have affected this," Willow tried to find an explanation but after several silent moments in the elevator.

"Do you think they know?" The witch asked.

Kennedy chuckled "I think they will soon find out."

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review. **


	6. Cure

A/N: Hey guys I don't think an apology could make up for the time I've taken to update but nonetheless I am so sorry for the long wait I had a major writers block along with school work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mike had finally let the blonde slayer set up camp inside Faith's room. Buffy had actually raised her fists at the man in pursuit of this right. All thought her blood had been what was needed; Faith was still in need of recovery. It became a game of waiting for the younger slayer to wake up. In the meantime, Angel, Dawn, Xander, Willow, even Giles dropped by to check up on the two slayers. Angel usually was one of the most frequent visitors.

Faith had entered her 4th day of recovery and Angel was currently watching over her. Buffy had gone up to her room to retrieve some pj's. The broody vampire sat in the chair and stared at Faith. He reflected upon their odd relationship and how the girl had become his adoptive sister.

"Hey Angel," a voice said from behind him. The vampire turned around and looked into the eyes of a familiar face.

"Remember me?" the young woman asked.

Angel nodded, "I know exactly who you are," He replied standing up off his chair.

"You murdered me Angel; I trusted you," the women spoke louder walking towards Angel. "You can't deny who you are!" and with that last remark, the apparition disappeared. A minute later, Buffy walked through the doors.

"Geez Angel, you look like you've seen a ghost," Buffy said, noting the unusually paler completion of the man.

"Buffy, I . . ." Angel tried to explain but decided against it. "Sorry, I was just remembering some bad things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Things of the past, not really important. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do. Let me know if she wakes up," with that Angel left the room.

Buffy took her comfortable spot on the couch. She did like she had done all the previous nights; she would move the couch that was against the wall closer to the sleeping slayer's bed. Somehow knowing she was that much closer gave Buffy comfort that she would immediately know Faith was awake.

Buffy hoped she could find some sleep so she could share a slayer dream with Faith and tell her that everything was okay. She wanted to tell her so much and tell her it was okay to wake up again. Buffy eventually drifted off into sleep.

It was early in the morning when the blonde slayer began to wake up. At first she refused to open her eyes, she wanted to be back in that place with Faith. However, she got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she slowly began to open her eyes. She blinked a couple times and realized that pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes were staring right at her. Buffy blinked once more to make sure she was seeing those eyes. When she finally confirmed that indeed Faith was staring at her she smiled.

"Hey B," Faith chocked out. Her raspy voice cracking at the dryness her throat had collected during the long days of sleep.

Buffy kept on smiling afraid to make a sound. The blonde smiled as one tear fell down her cheek.

The chosen two stared at each other, feeling like they had found each other again. They felt a sense of relief looking into each other's eyes. Buffy was silently thanking the fates for giving them a second chance at this. Faith was just relieved to know that Buffy was safe and what happened in her dream did not affect her in real life.

"Hey back," Buffy finally said getting up closer to the other slayer.

"Water?" Faith asked pointing to an empty glass.

"Oh yeah, hold on," Buffy rapidly filled the glass with water and tried to pass the glass to Faith. However, she wasn't able to lift her arm to hold the glass up. Buffy immediately took a hold of the glass again and helped the dark-haired slayer drink.

"Thanks," Faith said resting her head back on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked concerned.

Faith chuckled a bit which ended in a cough. "Well, I'm not dead," the slayer joked.

"Yeah I can see that," Buffy got closer to the other slayer. "Your right arm is still in pretty bad shape."

Faith tried to move that arm but failed. "Fuck, those Bringers really did a number on me huh?"

"Yeah, but you seemed to have done damage of your own."

Faith smiled thinking that she had been able to not only save Dawn but also live to see her again.

"I'm just glad that the kid is all right."

The room went silent for several minutes both slayers were lost in thought. Buffy decided to speak first this time.

"Faith," the blonde started "you really scared me." Buffy held back some tears. "The First took your form and I thought you were gone."

Faith, seeing the blonde about to burst in tears, reached her hand out to Buffy's own. The older slayer slid her hand onto Faith's and held on to it until she was able to repress the tears again, yet her words seemed stuck in her throat.

"Faith,. . ."

Faith was getting uneasy seeing Buffy's struggle with her words. She wasn't sure what the blonde slayer was thinking or wanting to express. She knew that her life threatening experience had made her want to tell Buffy. In fact, if she remembered correctly she would have told her if the blonde vampire hadn't interrupted their meeting. Faith wasn't sure if she would be able to disclose that information to the woman in front of her. After all, she was only going to tell her because she thought she was dying but now, looking at the beautiful woman in front be conflicted with some much emotion, Faith wanted to express some emotions of her own.

"Buffy," Faith began carefully examining Buffy's features. The blonde slayer snapped out of her dark dwellings and a sigh of relief escaped her. Her eyes were glued to brown eyes. Their hands still connected.

"Do you remember the slayer dream we had?" Faith's hands began to slightly shake, her body trying to make this as difficult as possible.

Buffy still afraid to speak, nodded and she smiled trying to comfort her.

"I needed to tell you something." Faith paused and closed her eyes momentarily trying to gather every ounce of courage and confidence she could muster. While she did this, Buffy's thumb gently rubbed the top of Faith's hand.

At that moment Faith's doctors decided to intrude on the slayers private moment. Mike walked through the doors looking a bit asleep while two more doctors followed him in.

"Hello Buffy, our monitors went off and alerted us to Faith's change" Mike looked towards the wounded slayer and stared to check the machines attached to her. The other doctors started to check Faith's body.

Buffy patiently awaited for the doctors to finish up their procedures. She could see that Faith was completely annoyed by everything that was going on around her. Secretly though, the dark-haired slayer was relieved that the doctors had stopped her confession. After half an hour of running around Faith, Mike was the only one left in the room with the other slayers.

"We are glad to see you awake Faith," the man adjusted something on her IV bag. "I'm going to adjust the medication. Later today I will start you on some anti-biotic."

"Great, hey doc. When can I leave this place? I feel so sick of it already," Faith asked hoping Mike would give her favorable response.

"Faith, I think you need to stay here a while longer," Buffy interjected.

"Yes. I agree. Your wounds were life threatening and we still don't know the effects of the poison you were infected with. Best case, you can be out of here within a week." Mike smiled and nodded towards Buffy while the blonde slayer reclaimed her spot next to Faith.

"I was poisoned?" Faith asked confused.

Buffy wasn't quite sure what to say or how to explain what had exactly happened because she didn't really know her self.

"Well Willow tested your blood and you were poisoned. According to her, it was making you reject any blood you were given. You lost a lot of blood due to your wounds," Buffy paused and directed her eyes to Faith's shoulder. "When the doctors took you into surgery, they tried to give blood but it only made you worse." Buffy tried to block her emotions from surfacing.

"So how am I alive?"

Buffy smiled "In the slayer dream, Spike told me that my blood was the key. So when I woke up, I had them try my blood and it worked. We weren't sure if you'd wake up regardless if your body took the blood or not."

Faith looked off into space. She couldn't believe that Buffy had actually saved her life. The blonde slayer had in a sense; she'd blood to save her.

"I'm awake," Faith stated.

"Yeah I can see that," Buffy chuckled.

"So Red figured all of this out as well?"

"Well by the time she got to me, we had already done the transfusion. She is still working on what exactly the poison was intended for. Giles researched as well and he found out that your reaction was a mere side effect."

"Oh. So that means I'm not out of the woods yet?" Faith asked tensing up.

"You heard the doctors, you can be out of this place in a week, that sounds kind of out of the woodsy to me." Buffy tried to diffuse the tension.

"Best case Buffy," Faith countered. Over the course of her apparent death and back to life, Faith was no longer ready to leave this world. She wanted to be by Buffy's side regardless of the consequences even if it meant seeing her with Angel.

"Can we please have some positive thoughts here?" Buffy exclaimed. "You technically died and yet you are still here." The blonde slayer placed her hand on Faith's, "Whatever comes, you can fight it, we can fight this."

"Faith!" Dawn came into the room still in her pajamas. The young Summers launched her self onto the wounded slayer, which caused the said slayer to wince in pain.

"Ow Ow Ow," Faith said as she wrapped one arm around the girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Dawn retreated next to the slayer's bed. "I just heard Mike inform Giles about you and I ran here."

Faith chuckled "Love the Pjs."

"Yeah? I stole them from this person," Dawn pointed at Buffy then changed her expression from happy to angry and gently slapped Faith in her forearm.

"Don't you ever do that again! What is it with you slayers that makes you think it's okay to sacrifice your self?" Dawn turned and looked at Buffy then back at Faith. "I swear the next one that does that I will kill you my self."

Buffy silently giggled at her sister's threat causing Faith to burst out laughing. Dawn tried to keep her serious face but soften once she saw the two slayers laughing. She gently hugged Faith again "Thank you for saving me."

"Any time kiddo, so what's been going on while I've been asleep?" Faith smiled.

"We've been in super research mode. Crazy slayer over there," Dawn once again pointed at Buffy. "Put the entire force on research mode. She was a wreck," Dawn said half jokingly.

"Really?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm going to go change and let the other's know. I'm sure Kennedy will like to know her partner in crime is awake." Buffy said trying to avoid any more embarrassment from Dawn. As she exited the room she heard Dawn giggle and Faith laugh.

"Will, She's awake," Buffy said walking into her best friend's room.

"You hear that baby? Faith's up." Kennedy rephrased Buffy's words. Willow came walking out of their closet smiling.

"Buffy, that's great. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said that she could possibly be out of the recovery room in a week." Buffy made her way to sit on a chair. "Dawn is with her right now. I'll probably head back down there in a bit."

Kennedy walked out of their bathroom and greeted Buffy with a huge grin. "Well before you hog all the Faith time, I'm gonna go see how she is doing." With that Kennedy walked out of their room.

Willow pulled a chair next to Buffy and looked at her best friend with a questioning look.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Willow smiled "So your blood was the cure after all."

"Yes. Well that's what I'm sticking to. Have you found out anything else?"

"Well, not much. The poison, though, it's ancient. I've contacted the covenant in Britain they are helping us research."

"Oh okay. But have you found anything that could possibly affect Faith now that she's awake?" Buffy asked fearing that her counterpart was still in danger.

" Buff, I am pretty sure the effects of the poison have been countered with your blood. Faith will be fine." Willow reassured her friend. "Buffy can I ask you something?" Willow stuttered out.

"Yeah Will, anything,"

"Do you, . . well have you,. . ." Willow hesitated.

"What is it?" Buffy pressed.

"Do you like Faith?" The witch rapidly asked.

Buffy was confused and nodded, "Of course Will, I know that we've had a really stabby past, but she's changed so much and she risked her life not only for Dawn but for most of the potentials as well. She also took care of me when I got wounded after the battle. Will, she's different you know? She is on this road of redemption righting her wrongs and she's done more than enough for me. Of course I like her." Buffy ended her small babble and smiled.

Willow had a goofy grin on her face, "Buff, don't take this the wrong way but I think you more than like her. I think you like her the way I like Kennedy."

A/N: So what do you guys think? Please leave a comment/review they really really make my days and keep me going. Thank you. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done in the next few days. Thank you for those of you who are sticking with this.


	7. Feelings

A/N: I'm back! I Hope I still have some readers out there. I'm so ashamed for making you guys wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the computer I type this on. I don't own BTVS or Angel Series.

Enjoy!

Ch.7 Feelings

Faith had been enjoying the visit from Dawn. She had only been 'out' for several days but by the way Dawn spoke she felt she had missed everything. "Xander led a group raid of that place where the bringers were and he totally . . ." A knock at the door stopped Dawn's ramble. Both girls looked to the door and Kennedy walked through.

"Hey. Glad to see you're alive" Kennedy said as she walked up to where Faith was currently resting.

"Thanks, Me too" Faith smiled.

Dawn looked at the clock and looked back at Faith.

"Okay I have to go. We are still in research mode" Dawn hugged Faith and exited the room, leaving the new slayer with the injured one.

"So how are you feeling?" Kennedy asked taking a seat where Dawn had been moments earlier. Kennedy examined her friend and noted the bruises and the ragged breaths she was taking.

Faith responded with a weak smile and thumbs up. Kennedy chuckled "So you feel like shit. Good to know." She took a deep breath "Listen I want to talk to you about something . . . or someone." Kennedy went straight to the point.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked concerned.

"Nothing bad Faith. Can I ask you something?" Kennedy waited for a response and proceeded with the question.

"How do you feel about Buffy?"

Faith was not prepared for that question but decided to answer the question . . . somewhat.

"Um she saved my life Ken, How do you think I feel?"

Kennedy grinned "In love?"

Faith's face went to a paler shade of white if possible and her mouth hung open. Kennedy was enjoying a bit too much the other slayer's reaction to the rhetorical question.

"Faith?" Kennedy asked as she waved her hand. "It's okay you know."

Faith looked directly at Kennedy. "Its fucked up, that's what it is Ken."

"Why? It's not so far fetched Faith, you said it your self, she saved your life and if I remember correctly you've saved hers and her sister's life" Kennedy made her way to Faith's bed and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Think about it. You are not alone in this." Kennedy walked out leaving Faith to think or re-think her relationship with the blonde slayer.

* * *

><p>A blurry hand passed across her eyes. She could see lips moving but couldn't hear the words. Her body was tense preparing for battle. Her thoughts were scattered in to pieces. She closed her eyes and at a distance in the darkness she could make out a figure but before she could find out whom it was, Buffy opened her eyes.<p>

"Buffy" Willow said as she continued to wave her hand back and forth in front of the blonde's face.

"Will, I can't" Buffy whispered and released a breath she had been holding. She was processing way too fast and she had ended up realizing, albeit falsely, that she and Faith didn't belong together. It was not far fetched. Buffy knew that. She had seen how Willow had been happily together with Tara and how Kennedy brought her best friend out from the darkness after Tara's death. Two girls together wasn't the issue. Could two slayers be together? Surely up until recently two slayers' hadn't existed to test that theory. However Buffy wasn't blind to see how some of the potentials and now turned slayers were becoming very close. The problem was that; it's Faith and Buffy the chosen two.

"I can't" Buffy repeated and exited Willow's room rapidly. In her rush, Buffy bumped pass Kennedy in the hallway whose smug smile faded as she saw the tears coming from the blonde. She left the building and walked around trying to get a hold of all the emotions her best friend had managed to stir.

The blonde slayer walked until the sun started to set. The extended walk had not helped her get her emotions worked out. She was confused, not by her feelings for Faith, but by what to do if anything. She worried and wished at the same time of what could be. For once in a very unbuffy manner surprising even her self, she agreed with her feelings. "I like Faith." Buffy huffed out and then she shook her head.

"No. I don't like Her. I love her?" She stopped and let her self savor the moment. She said it again without question. "I love Faith." She smiled, as she seemed to get some sort of peace from just speaking those words.

She was now standing in front of the elevator doors making her way up to see Faith. As she waited for the doors to open her body transformed into a teenager. Her stomach flipped upside down and her breath became uneven, needless to say the blonde slayer was very nervous.

She knocked on the door and then proceeded to enter. Faith was sleeping and the older slayer was thankful for that. She took a seat and just stared at the younger slayer. 'Could it work?' she thought to herself.

Faith's skin was still too pale. Her lips lacked the tint of red. Her hair was messy and her body seemed too thin. Yet Buffy couldn't help to see how beautiful the injured slayer was. Despite the awful ordeal Faith's body had gone through, Buffy studied the other slayer and found every single part so astonishing.

She lightly placed her hand on Faith's cheek and whispered very delicately "You are so beautiful you know?"

The blonde almost expected Faith to give her a flirtatious response but there was none. Her eyes never opened and her body laid still.

Buffy moved to sit on the small space open on the bed and moved her hand from the dark-haired slayer cheek to her hand. It felt right. The blonde slayer wanted nothing more than to hold Faith and take away the painful injuries the other slayer had suffered. She felt guilty for invading her space and getting this close to her but she thought this was the only way she would.

"You know I will kill her," Angel said behind Buffy.

The green-eyed slayer turned around in shock. She sat up off the bed and automatically put her self between Faith and the other person in the room.

"What!" Buffy said in disbelief seeing it was Angel speaking with such venom in his voice.

"I will kill her, Dawn and the slayers. I'll kill you last to make you witness everyone's death" Angel smirked. "You can't beat me slayer."

Then Angel disappeared. Buffy turned to look at Faith. She made sure the younger slayer hadn't witness anything. Fortunately for Buffy she was still sound asleep. Buffy absentmindedly kissed Faith's hand and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>Willow had been in research mode trying to figure out various answers. 1. Why the bringer had tried to kidnap Dawn 2. Why they had used that specific poison, and 3. How did her spell affect the slayer line?<p>

"Will!" Buffy made her way thought study doors. "I need to talk to you. I need a Favor." Willow nodded and closed the book in front of her. The redhead led the slayer to a sitting area and motioned for Buffy to take a seat but the blonde refused.

"Will I need a spell that can keep the First from entering this place. I'm about to go dust Angel because of that thing." Buffy said as she paced back and forth trying to kill some of the adrenaline she had.

When the first had appeared and threatened Faith's life along with everyone else, her first instinct was to go kill Angel until she realized it wasn't really him.

"Buff I'm not sure I can do that, I tried it back in Sunnydale but it didn't work." Willow tried to comfort her friend who obviously had been disturbed by the First's appearance.

"Is there anything?" Buffy pleaded.

"I'll see what I can find out." Willow's face lit up "But in the meantime you can wear a protection necklace I got from the covenant. I'm not sure if it will work but it's worth a try." Buffy followed her friend to her room and while the redhead rummaged through her things, Buffy let another of her concerns slip out. "Will, do you think the First has haunted anyone else?"

The witch found the necklace and turned to face her best friend. "Maybe. Why do you think that?"

Buffy shrugged "Well I've seen it and Dawn has seen it."

Willow handed her friend the amulet. "Well I can see if I can get more of these and that spell going." Willow paused to study her friend's face. "Buffy. ." the witch rested her hand on Buffy's shoulder ". . It's okay you know?"

Buffy looked at her friend feeling the need to get something out "It's true I like her Will. I like her a lot. Is it that obvious?"

Willow's lips turned into a goofy smile, but after seeing Buffy so worried she attempted to lie. "Nope"

Buffy gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks Will"

"Anytime. You should talk to her Buffy. You might be surprised. Right now she can't really run away right?" Will joked making Buffy chuckle.

"Yeah. But what do I Say? Hey Faith I know I almost killed you, put you in a coma when you tried to kill me and somewhere along the line I fell in. Into you"

Willow caught the slip but decided no to push it. "Or . . . you can tell her that what happened before is in the past. You said it Buffy, she's made up for it. Heck I'm not a fan of hers but even I see that she has changed for the better and I've seen you two. Buffy you both have this thing that keeps you both in tune with each other. It's more than just slayers too and you know it Buffy; talk to her." Willow ended her little speech with a small smile.

Buffy smiled at her best friend. She was right. In her typical Willow rambles, she had set the record straight and gave Buffy comfort. "Thank you Will." Buffy hugged her best friend and got up to leave.

"Buffy, you two are special Got talk some sense into that girl." Willow repeated once again as Buffy exited the room. The Blonde slayer was now ready to do just that.

* * *

><p>Faith had woken up a bit groggy. The medicine she was on was making her mind all fuzzy. She remembered the conversation with Kennedy and that was pretty much all she could think about while awake. Before she could continue to think about a pretty blonde slayer, she walked into the room.<p>

"You're awake." Buffy stated a bit nervous.

"Yeah. Just woke up from my little nap. Everything okay?" Faith asked as she sensed an uneasy feeling radiating from the blonde.

Buffy lightly nodded and smiled. "Yup." The blonde fiddled with the necklace in her hand.

"What's that?" Faith asked.

Buffy lifted the necklace to allow the other slayer to see the object she was holding.

"It's a protection necklace. It's for you." Buffy smiled.

Faith was confused. Was she still asleep? Why in the world was Buffy bringing her necklaces.

"Don't look so scared Faith. It's something Willow found. It should keep the First from showing his incorporeal ass around you." She grabbed Faith's hand close to her own and slid the necklace on to it. "I got a visit earlier while you were asleep. I don't want you to have to endure any of those visits. You need to focus on recovering."

Faith looked down at the necklace and a soft smile formed on her lips then quickly faded. "No B, you should hold on to it. It visited you not me. You should be the one to have it." The brown-eyed slayer looked directly at Buffy's green eyes and extended her arm out to return the necklace. Buffy lost her thoughts the moment her eyes met the pair of chocolate brown orbs. The only thing she was able to muster was the other slayer's name. "Faith"

"Buffy" Faith mimicked the other slayer. Hearing her full name, Buffy was snapped out of her trance.

"Faith, please just hold on to it. Willow said she was going to find more. I'll get one soon okay? Just please hold on to it?" Buffy pleaded and Faith found it hard to say no to such an adorable plea.

"Fine." Faith said defeated and brought her arm back to rest next to her body. The slayers then sat in an uneasy silence. Buffy was trying to work up enough courage and the right words to open a dialogue with the other slayer.

"Faith, we should talk." Buffy started as she felt her body turn up her need for oxygen.

"We should?" Faith questioned.

Buffy nodded. "When we were in that slayer dream you were about to tell me something before stuff happened. What was it?"

Faith tensed up and was really hoping Buffy wouldn't remember much of that dream. Unfortunately, that was not the case. She decided to play dumb.

"I don't really remember B. All the painkillers have really made my mind all groggy." Faith said as she looked apologetically at the blonde. "Why do you ask?"

Buffy's confidence faltered and it showed in her composure. Her body slouched down and her eyes avoided contact with anything but her feet. "No reason. Just thought it was something important."

"When I remember, I'll tell you okay?" Faith said as she reached out to place her hand on Buffy's forearm. The dark-haired slayer couldn't stand to see the blonde sad so she told her something she though would make her happy. But the blonde barely responded to that statement. "Listen I've been stuck in here for a while and the medicine is really messing with me. We can talk once I'm out of here okay?" This time Buffy looked up with some anger behind her eyes.

"No Faith we can't talk later. Remember what happened last time we talked later?" The blonde shot back and continued. "You told me you were leaving. Leaving me." Buffy whispered the last part and fought to keep tears from forming. She was surprised at how emotional she was getting about this but didn't really care. She understood that it came with the territory.

Faith didn't know how to respond. She was taken back by the emotions Buffy was evidently having. She saw the panic and pain the blonde had and blamed her self for causing that. "Buffy, I'm sorry." She said shocking both of them.

"I'm sorry I tried to leave." Faith stated again. " I was scared and I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else. I figured leaving then was the best time seeing as I wasn't needed anymore." Faith finished and felt Buffy's hand on her own.

"Faith, that's not true." Buffy declared and squeezed the younger slayer's hand. Green eyes interlocked with brown eyes and both slayers found them selves overcome with the same feeling. The slayer connection intensified those feelings both feared to confess.

"I need you." Buffy whispered not breaking eye contact with Faith as she let tears fall freely.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know if you are still with this story. Like I said before I am so sorry for taking such a long time.


	8. Big Bad

A/N: Hello my dear readers! (or at least hope I still have readers) Updates are taking forever I know. I hope this chapter makes up for my painfully slow updates.

Enjoy!

Ch. 8 Big Bad

"I need you" the words lingered in the air as the two slayers searched each other's eyes.

Faith's thoughts flooded her. The painful restless nights she had spent trying to convince her self that her feelings for the blonde were wrong and impossible were starting to seem irrelevant. Yet the insecurity overcame her excitement evident in the heart rate monitor. "You don't need me B" Faith stated. "You've got hundreds of other slayers now and Soul boy to help you. You'll be okay."

Buffy's tears finally won over and silently fell down her cheeks. She was hurt by Faith's indifference to her confession yet was committed to make her understand why and how she needed her. "No Faith. I need you." Buffy looked straight into Faith's eyes and with determination spoke "It's not just about slayers and fighting evil . . . not anymore."

"It isn't?" Faith questioned

"No" Buffy replied and grabbed a hold of Faith's hand. "I need you because we are the chosen two for a reason. We have always been connected and always will be." You can't deny that."

Faith shook her head trying to get away from the blonde but only served to have Buffy place her other hand on Faith's face. Feelings were never her thing less confessions of love or whatever this appeared to be. She wanted to pull away but Buffy's intense look forced her in that moment to face her feelings.

"Faith I discovered something that scared me. I like you. I like you a lot. It took you dying to make me realize how important you are to me." Buffy finished and timidly kissed Faith's hand and waited for Faith's response. However after several minutes the blonde's patience faltered.

"Say something." She pleaded

Faith leaned in towards Buffy and as her face got closer to the blonde's she stopped inches away. "I like you too B." Faith's lips mimicked Buffy's and shaped into a small smile. The two slayers knew what the other wanted and they leaned in closer to each other.

"Buffy" A voice broke the two girls away from each other making them both look towards the owner of the voice.

Angel was standing in the doorway "Buffy Giles needs to have a word with you. There might be a slight problem."

Buffy looked at Angel and a thought about horrible timing passed through her mind. "I'll be there in a minute." She wanted more time to get through to Faith.

"It's okay B, we can continue this later." Faith winked and nodded her head towards the door. "Go see what G-man wants. I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy didn't want to leave but she trusted Faith to stay put. She shot Faith an apologetic look and walked past Angel making her way to the elevator. Angel followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Buffy I'm afraid we have a problem." Giles stated as he cleaned his glasses.<p>

The blonde had just stepped into the room before the watcher had started with the obvious statement. "What's the what Giles?"

"Remember Glory?" The older man had no need to ask that question he merely thought that would be the best way to introduce his slayer to the new potential threat.

Buffy's happy mood was short lived. Panic set in and the memories from the encounter with the Hell god came back. However much her mind was panicking, she tried not to show it. Years of being a leader had conditioned her to do so. Only her jaw was slightly clench when she replied. "Yes."

"According to my research, the First is working with a form of a hell god; we are still working on what . . ." Giles was cut off as Willow walked in.

"Seems like the First wants the Hell god to open its dimension and unleash demons to rebuild his army." The redhead went silent and skimmed through a book.

"Buffy no need to elaborate on the catastrophe this could be. We must stop this. I have already coordinated with Angel to continue our research."

The blonde was scared and frustrated. "When are these guys going to give us a break?" she exclaimed and sat down. "So what else can we do?"

"It's imperative that you start to train the girls more intensely. We have new girls coming in and we must prepare them."

Buffy nodded in agreement and suddenly remembered something very important.

"The key! Is there a key? Who is it? Is it Dawn?" Buffy's composure fell at the sudden though of her sister being in that kind of danger again.

Giles quickly jumped in to try and ease the slayer's sudden panic. "The chances of Dawn being the key are slim. In fact it's more feasible that if there is a key it be an artifact of some sort rather than human."

"Piece of cake Buff" Xander chimed in. "We find the key thing and we stop it." He walked towards Buffy and squeezed her shoulders to comfort his friend.

"Yes it would appear so Xander." Giles walked over to his stack of books and began to hand out the books. "We shall get some of the other slayers to help with the research and we can rotate between research and training."

"I will send some of my guys to help with the research as well as training." Angel said while he dialed his cell phone.

Buffy felt a bit relieved knowing for once she had resources to get ahead of the big bad. She nodded in appreciation and stood to leave.

"Keep me up dated. I have to go think." The blonde made her way to the elevator trying to come to terms with reality.

The First and a Hell god teamed up to go after her and the slayer line. She had barely been able to defeat them individually and died defeating Glory. The blonde walked into the training room glad to see no one was around. She walked up to the punching bag and allowed all her fears to transfer into kicks and punches.

* * *

><p>"I like you. I like you a lot"<p>

Buffy's voice kept replaying over and over in his head. He made his way into his office.

"_So your slayer has betrayed you,"_ A voice said coming from the corner of his office.

"_Angelus join us and you can have her."_ The voice in the room hissed out.

Angel looked towards the presence in the room and it was the same girl that he had seen in Faith's room.

"No." He simply stated and stared down the apparition.

"_Think about it." _The girl disappeared through the wall and left Angel alone.

The vampire looked out his window to the city before him. All he could think about were Buffy's words to Faith. He remembered standing by the door hearing the conversation between the two slayers. He had felt Buffy pulling away before Faith showed up again. He still had the hopes that he would end up with Buffy. He remembered the jealously that bolted through him when Buffy spoke those words. He decided to interrupt for his own sake before Buffy could continue with her confession. He knew it was wrong of him to feel like Buffy belonged to him. The vampire knew he had to let her go and let her make her own choices. However he felt the demon inside him stir from its prison. Angel grabbed a book off his desk and tried to drown his thoughts by reading.

* * *

><p>Buffy made her way out of her shower. The workout had exhausted her and the warm water had helped her relax her body after the stressful news. She slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt and headed for Faith's room.<p>

"Hey" Buffy said announcing her self to Faith.

"Hey B." the dark slayer replied, "What's up?"

"Oh you know, another Apocalypse." Buffy said nonchalantly and took a seat next to Faith on the bed.

"Look at you all worried." Faith joked. By the looks of it Buffy was stress free, yet Faith could sense the blonde's panic underneath her brave face.

"Well after saving the world a few times, its no biggie." Buffy reached for Faith's hand and for a second marveled at how good it felt to intertwined her hand with the other slayer. "But I really don't want to talk about that. I want to continue where we left off earlier."

Faith smiled "and where exactly was that?"

Buffy leaned in closer to the dark-haired slayer. "If I remember correctly, you were about to tell me how much you like me."

Faith nervously swallowed. There was nobody else in the world that could make her feel nervous. She had hooked up with just as many girls as guys but her usual rule of 'get some get gone' couldn't be applied to Buffy. That thought alone made her as insecure as a sixteen-year-old girl. Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes and took a chance "I do like you."

Buffy smiled "Good. So we are on the same page?"

Faith nodded and squeezed the blonde's hand that had taken possession of her own. "Yeah I think we are."

"Faith, I know this is not easy for you, for the both of us."

The younger slayer chuckled "you got that right B. I'm not the relationship type or the . . ." she lifted their intertwined hands "holding hands type either. I don't know what I can give you B"

Buffy felt Faith pulling away from her and she refused to let their insecurities get in the way. "I know you are not the relationship type, but please if you feel anything close to what I'm feeling, you can give it a try."

"You sure you want that B? Remember we don't have a very good track record."

Buffy slipped her hand out from Faith's hand immediately regretting the loss of contact with Faith. "I know that." Buffy leaned in closer and let her forehead rest upon Faith's own. "Do you trust me?"

The dark-haired slayer was taken aback by Buffy's shift in positions. Not really needing to think about the question she nodded her response. What transpired after that solidified what the two slayers had been feeling for a very long time, longer than either would care to admit.

Buffy, upon seeing the other slayer nod, decided to stop talking and analyzing. Faith's lips had hypnotized her and all she wanted to do was to touch them with her own.

Buffy closed the distance between them and gently let her lips cover Faith's. She was amazed at how perfect they felt. As she closed her eyes she saw Faith's eyes close as well and a hand caress her face.

The two slayers finally started to understand each other. The contact they had shared up until this point was nothing compared to what was running through them in that moment. Buffy delicately moved in sync with Faith's lips as the other slayer expertly teased her lips with her tongue.

Buffy was the first to pull away her lungs forcing her to do so. She remained close to the other slayer and inhaled deeply. As she opened her eyes she saw that Faith still had her eyes closed.

Faith didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want the feeling of Buffy's lips to go away. She feared this was another dream and she certainly didn't want to wake up. Upon feeling Buffy's breath on her, she slowly opened her eyes to an astonishing scene. Right in front of her was the most beautiful blonde, green-eyed woman with a huge grin looking at her.

"Wow B," Faith managed to whisper out.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think? Our girls are finally getting somewhere! Reviews are almost begged for. Yes I said it. Not afraid to admit reviews get addicting (especially the positive ones). I hope I still have some readers out there.


	9. Keys

A/N: Hey this time I updated sooner! Thank you to all who were kind enough to leave me some reviews with good points in them. Yes I'm talking about you Ltlconf! Also I absolutely love that the story has made someone sound like an 8-year-old! It's great!

Also I had to fully edit this on my own. I proofread it several times but I'm not an English major so I apologize in advance for any errors.

Disclaimer: I only own the computer I type this on.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 Keys<p>

Giles rushed towards a table full of books with Willow trailing right behind him.

"Could this even be possible?" Willow asked flipping through the small worn out book in her hand.

"I'm not sure. These sort of things were not necessarily in the watcher's handbook I'm afraid." The British man searched through the books "I've never heard of anything like this. Please Willow we must not alarm Buffy. I trust you will keep this between us until we have this figured out?"

Willow nodded and watched as Giles collected some books and walked away. As the witch was about to dive back into the book Xander approached her.

"Hey Willow, what's up with Giles?" he asked turning to look at the watcher. "He looks more British and not in the cup of tea kind of way."

Willow chuckled at her best friend's comment "He is just being Giles . . . " She looked at Xander a bit concerned her self "we just want to get ahead of this Big Bad."

Xander nodded and grabbed a book from the table "Well then I better get this eye to reading then." He patted Willows shoulder and sat at the table.

Willow collected a few of her things and opted to go to her room. On her way there she passed by the gym and saw Kennedy helping to train some of the girls.

* * *

><p>Buffy was currently sitting in Faith's room. To be more precise, she was in Faith's room watching her argue with Mike about her ability to get out of the hospital room.<p>

It had been several days since the two slayers had shared their first kiss. Buffy sat there and mused about what had happened afterwards. Hearing Faith be nearly speechless was priceless. She remembered how shortly after the first kiss, more had followed. After getting acquainted with each other's lips, the two slayers had talked about what that signaled in their relationship, and more importantly, if they had a relationship. Faith had been uncertain about the shift in their relationship. She had tried to pull away. However, Buffy had held on through all of Faith's attempts. They had come to an understanding that they both had a unique attraction to each other and with a little of persuasion by Buffy, they had agreed to pursue something together. Faith had given the blonde a disclaimer about her sucking at relationships and her famous rules. Despite that, Buffy ended Faith's weakening opposition with tender kisses. Buffy grinned as she remembered cutting off Faith's sentences with her lips.

"Buffy!"

The screams brought Buffy back to reality and recognized Faith's Voice.

"B please tell this man to let me out of here." Faith demanded.

Mike was keeping his distance from the dark-haired woman; afraid she might prove she was better by taking a swing at him. "Just two more days. We need to make sure your wounds are okay and your blood is completely clean."

"Faith it's just two more days. You can do it." Buffy said as she got up and in between Mike and Faith.

Faith cracked her fists "Buffy I'm fine I've been able to walk around and I'm feeling so much better. I'm sick of this room and all these machines" the younger slayer pulled at the various cables attached to her "I'm getting restless B."

Buffy couldn't help but find Faith's little tantrum adorable and if Mike wasn't in the room she would have kissed away all of her grumpy demands. However she knew it wasn't time for anyone to know about her and Faith. "All right Faith let me talk to Mike outside. Stay in bed." the blonde walked out of the room letting Mike out First.

"I can't let her out of here yet. She needs to stay here a bit longer." Mike stated while he went over Faith's charts.

Buffy frowned and looked towards Faith's room "Is there anything you can do? She is so stubborn and to be honest I understand how frustrating it gets to be there."

Mike looked over the charts again "I'll need someone to watch her. Monitor her and be sure she comes back here multiple times during the day to be checked up. I don't understand why she just won't stay here. But if she must she can be transferred to her own room. Under the conditions that she has someone to watch over her."

Buffy smiled and placed her hand on Mike's arm "Thank you. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her and get her here for check ups."

The two made their way back into Faith's room and the younger slayer looked towards Buffy with the biggest smile on her face. "Tell me you got good news B."

Mike spoke up as he moved to check the monitors around Faith. "I will release you under certain terms agreed?" The man stared down towards Faith and only proceeded to talk when Faith nodded. "You are to be under the watchful eye of Miss. Summers at all times. You are still required to be in bed rest for most of the time." The man paused as he saw Faith roll her eyes. He observed how Buffy placed her hand on Faith's shoulder keeping the slayer calm. "This last part is important, you must report here every at least once a day for check ups. If you miss any of them or are late I will have you back here permanently until the last bruises disappear understood?"

"Sure thing Doc." Faith winked and moved to get out of her bed.

Buffy stopped her from getting any further and used both of her hands to gently push Faith back onto the bed.

"You will have to wait a few more hours here" Mike said "I have to let Angel know, get your room ready and make some preparations."

"Come on Doc. Let me just walk around for a bit." Faith looked up towards Buffy.

Mike wrote something on the chart and made his way to the door. "You will get to do that soon. Please have some patience" the young man then exited the room.

Buffy smiled and took a seat on the edge of Faith's bed. She swiped a strand of loose hair from Faith's face "You are very cute when you throw tantrums you know that?"

Faith was caught off guard by the Blonde's complement. "I was not throwing a tantrum B. I'm getting so restless here and I can't stand it. I want to go train be of some use to you. Help out with the training and research. I'll even be the doughnut getter . . . Kennedy was in here and she told me more about this Big bad you are not worried about. I just want to help B." Faith's forehead wrinkled in a worried expression.

Buffy reached for Faith's hand and lightly kissed it. "I know you do. You will get to do all of that. As a matter of fact, I'd really like to see you bring in some doughnuts to the crew. That would catch them off guard . . ." the blonde laughed. "But you have to get better."

"I am better B, I can feel it." Faith slipped her hand away from Buffy and slowly raised her arm. "See my arm is doing great."

Buffy chuckled thinking about how stubborn Faith was. She lightly pressed on the bandage around her shoulder causing Faith to wince in pain.

"Damn B, what you do that for?" Faith hissed covering her wound with her other hand.

Buffy leaned in and placed a tender kiss over the hand covering Faith's wound. "Because you are still hurt and you are not going to risk getting hurt again because you can't wait a few more days." The blonde then moved to connect their lips to silence Faith's attempt to argue.

Faith was about to list many reasons as to why she should be up and out of this bed but was silenced by Buffy's lips. She had to hand it to the blonde, she had a way to shut her up and get her way. Faith of course didn't mind. She gave into the feeling of Buffy's lips. It had only been a few days but she was having trouble believing this was happening.

Buffy pulled back and caressed Faith's face. She stared into the chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her. " Strawberry filling"

"Hmm?" Faith questioned.

"Strawberry filling. I like jelly filled doughnuts my favorite is strawberry. For when you go on the doughnut run." Buffy smiled and kissed Faith's forehead. "I have to go and train some of the girls. I'll be back to help you move to your room later okay?"

Faith nodded and rested her head back down on her pillow and watched as Buffy left the room. There was uneasiness whenever the blonde was away from her. The rogue slayer was scared about this relationship with Buffy. It was what she had dreamed about but she was scared to mess it up, or worse, have Buffy realize she had gone momentarily crazy for wanting her. She had avoided the questions Kennedy had asked her in her last visit. They had an unspoken understanding to keep what they had to themselves. She could imagine the look on everyone's face if they find out. Of course Willow and Kennedy probably wouldn't be surprised. She was sure Kennedy had told Willow about Faith's little crush. She knew that they were avoiding doing the heavy talking for now, but she couldn't help to think about the one person who would be the most affected Angel.

* * *

><p>The vampire had been working endlessly to stop the new threat that had taken a liking to his demon. Over the days he had been taunted by numerous appearances. He had ignored them and had his magical teamwork along side Willow to finally make a shield over the building.<p>

A knock at the door brought him out of the book he was reading. "Come in," he said

Giles walked in through the door holding three additional books. "Angel I'm not sure who else to turn to," the British man confessed.

Angel closed his book and turned his attention to the watcher who seemed distressed. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know a lot about hell dimensions and such." The watcher paused recalling Angel's escape from such dimensions before. "This Hell god requires a key of sorts to open that door."

"So there is a key? Do we know what it is?" Angel questioned.

"Yes." Giles paused and lowered his head. He had found out about this only a few hours ago at the brink of morning. The watcher had also spent endless nights awake researching.

Angel waited for the man before him to continue with an explanation.

"Tragically it seems the key is in human form again." Giles placed two of the books on Angel's desk and opened up the third book.

"How can this be? You said last time it was because the energy was transformed into Dawn. Wouldn't that required the powers the monks had? Who has that kind of power? " Angel was alarmed.

"Well it appears with Willow's spell, the order of things changed quite a bit." He paused as he found a passage in the book "The only thing powerful enough is the slayer line. I've got Willow working on a spell to find who it is. We think it's one of the slayers."

"How sure are you?" Angel asked

Giles looked at the vampire in the eye. "I wouldn't be here if it was only a hunch. Angel I came to you because, until we find out who it is, I rather not alarm anyone else, Including Buffy."

"Why not Buffy?"

The watcher tensed for a moment "Buffy is a slayer she may very well be the Key. I need to be sure, but she is the original slayer. The odds don't look good"

Angel's face went a further shade of white and only nodded as a response.

"We both know that Buffy would do anything to keep everyone safe. I can't imagine what she would do if she was indeed the key and found out about it." Giles warned.

Angel knew that very well. "Who knows about this?"

"Only Willow and myself." The British man leaned in towards the desk "I'm sure we can keep it that way. I have Willow working on this and she of course is helping to keep everyone in the dark until we find out for sure." The watcher placed the last book on the desk. " I am leaving these books with you. We can't afford anyone else finding out about this. I trust you are fit to keep them safe and get some useful information from them." Giles then proceeded to walk out of the Vampire's office.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the makeshift gym and saw Kennedy running some drills with a group of other girls.<p>

"Hey Kennedy do you have the list of the next group who is up for training?" Buffy asked

Kennedy handed the blonde a clipboard with names on it. "Yeah. They should be coming in soon. This group has started on weapons training. One of Angel's guys came in to help."

Buffy looked over at the list and then up towards Kennedy. Her now Best Friend's girlfriend had really taken the leadership role. She admitted to herself that at first she was wary of Kennedy who seemed like a brat. However after the battle against the First and the move to LA, Kennedy had really stepped up and helped with the influx of new slayers. Buffy was really impressed by the brunette's skills. She looked at the list trying to learn some of the girl's names.

Kennedy went to collect some of the weapons from the other girls and made her way back towards Buffy.

"We are really making progress. When do you think you will have time to train with me?" Kennedy said with a smirk as she twirled around a stake.

"What?" Buffy questioned a bit confused.

"Well not to blow my own horn, but I really don't have anyone to challenge me. I figured THE slayer could teach me a thing or two?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. Kennedy was really getting cocky, but being honest with herself she knew that Kennedy was one of the best fighters. "Yeah I think I can manage that. Maybe the next session you have I'll come by. I can teach the rest a lesson as well."

Kennedy raised her eyebrow. 'What is that supposed to mean?' she thought but instead just nodded and walked away.

"Miss. Summers?" A tall blonde girl approached Buffy.

"Buffy, Please just Buffy." The slayer said, "Don't be so formal."

"Sorry. I'm on the next training session. My name is Jennifer." The taller blonde extended her arm out.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer. Ready to train?" Buffy was amazed at how most of the new girls stared at her. She often felt like she was big foot. They looked at her in disbelief and a bit of fear. She was sure everyone had heard the stories of 'Buffy THE slayer.' She shook the girls hand.

"It's an Honor to be training with you." The younger blonde stated. The excitement was poorly contained.

"Well tell me that when you walk away from a vampire nest." Buffy smiled. She couldn't understand how this girl was so excited to be here in the middle of a potential apocalypse.

Before the two blondes could start a conversation more girls came into the gym. After ten minutes there were twenty something girls standing before Buffy.

"Okay everyone have a seat for a second." Buffy announced. All of the girls immediately complied.

"I'm sure all of you know who I am. I'm also sure you've heard plenty of stories. Let me just say we are here to train not to gossip. We can have time for that after we save the world. As all of you have been informed the First is back trying to kill every single one of us." Buffy paused and made eye contact with several of the girls then continued. "We don't know when or where the First will try to attack. We are here to keep everyone safe and alive understood?" She waited and all of the girls nodded in agreement. "Good. Now we will be training in hand-to-hand combat. After you are done stretching find a partner. You will be sparring one another so don't let this become personal it's just training. Anyone not okay with that come see me. Now lets get started."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Faith looked up and saw Buffy smiling at her. "Hey B, just getting ready to head to my room. Got here just in time." The dark-haired slayer pushed her self of the bed and stood up finding her footing.

"Yeah. I told you I'd be here to take you there. Plus Mike wouldn't let you go without your babysitter." Buffy closed the door behind her and made her way towards Faith. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it B. I'm doing real good. The doc is just over reacting."

"Good because I've been waiting to do something." Buffy stepped closer towards Faith.

"What's that?" Faith asked fully knowing it was something good.

Buffy didn't answered but she leaned in and wrapped her hands around Faith's back and kissed her. The slayers finally had the chance to kiss like this while Faith was standing and Buffy could entangle her self with the other woman. Buffy gently traced circles on Faith's back. The two separated only when Faith pulled away.

"B if you keep this up I might not stay standing." Faith said as she leaned against the bed.

"That's the point." Buffy whispered.

Faith was amazed at how flirtatious and right out sexual Buffy could be. "Look at you B, who would have thought."

Buffy put on her best innocent face and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now lets go get you to your room." She went to open the door for Faith and the two slayers walked out and bumped into Mike.

"He Mike." Buffy greeted the man.

"Hello. I assumed you two are heading to Faith's room?" The man took out two bottles of pills and handed them to Buffy. "She needs to take two pills in the morning and two every night before Bed. These other ones are pain killers." He looked at Faith and as reading her mind interjected before she could say anything. "I know you are feeling fine right now, but you will be moving more and this will stress your wounds. Trust me you rather have these just in case rather than not have them."

"Thank you. I'll be sure she takes them." Buffy slipped the bottles in her pocket.

"Now you will report here at noon and from there on we will figure out how many visits you will need to make. If you feel any discomfort or complications speed dial 1 on the phone in your room or make your way here understood?"

Faith nodded. "Sure thing doc but don't be expecting many calls. I'm feeling great." She really didn't have anything against the guy but she really hated doctors, but more so hospitals. With that, the two slayers made their way to the elevator.

"Have you seen my room?" Faith asked.

"Yup. I think you are going to like it." Buffy smiled

"Yeah? Why is that?" The younger slayer looked at Buffy confused.

"Well because I'll only be a few steps away. Your room is next to mine." Buffy blushed she was glad they had managed to do the arrangement because as much as it served the purpose to watching over Faith, she wanted the comfort of knowing she was so close. "You know to watch over you and that you don't go off and hurt your self of course." Buffy cleared her throat.

Faith only nodded and smirked.

* * *

><p>Willow was gathering materials for a spell. She opened her book to the marked page and double-checked all the ingredients. She was still a bit nervous about using magic. After her last spell for the shield. She wasn't sure if she should be messing with magic again. She feared it would get addicting again or loose control. However the need to help her friends over came that fear and so she set to task of finding the Key. She knew that who ever they were would change them.<p>

The witch laid her stones and lit her incense and began chanting. What the spell would do was give her the ability to see past people and see their energy. According to her research a key's energy would stand out from the rest and this way she could inspect every single one of the slayers and not raise any suspicion. Once finished she put away her tools and walked out into the hallway. She immediately saw the change. She saw a couple slayers past by her and their energies were indeed revealed. They had displayed a soft orange aura. As she kept walking she saw the same kind displayed an all of the girls. 'Good now I have a baseline. Now who ever is different must be the key she thought.

She made her way to Giles' make shift office paying close attention to everyone past her checking for any changes.

"Giles. I did the thing you asked me to." Willow said trying to be discreet. The witch tried to adjust to her new vision. She noted Giles' aurora was a dark shade of blue.

"Oh yes. Do you have anything to report?" Giles questioned hoping their search for the key was over and they could move on to keep it safely away from the First.

"Not yet. I'm going to make my way around. I'll report back when I find anything out of the ordinary."

Gilles nodded and retreated back to his book.

Willow walked around the training rooms, hospital base, and kitchen. She had yet to find anything. She did bump into Angel, which had scared her a bit.

"He Willow you okay?" The vampire asked.

Willow looked at him and took a step back. "Oh I'm fine. Sorry just really Busy." She kept staring at angel and saw a heavy dark aura around him.

"You see it don't you?" He said more of a statement.

"What?"

"You see my demon. Giles filled me in on what you were doing. Willow that is not part of me. My soul allows me to keep that darkness locked up." He placed a hand on Willows shoulder.

The witch nodded in understanding and gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. It just freaked me out a little."

Angle walked away. "When you guys find something let me know."

* * *

><p>It was nearing 10pm when Buffy was trying to get Faith into bed. The once rogue slayer was causing trouble. Not only had she refused to lie down since they had made their way to her new room, but had on two occasions tried to make it to the training room.<p>

"Faith listen to me, you either get into the bed or I will make you." Buffy threatened.

Faith grinned but took a seat on the bed.

"Good. That wasn't so hard. Now you have to take your pills." The blonde handed her two capsules and a glass of water.

Faith took them and then stood up. "Can't we go out to a club or something?"

Buffy huffed in annoyance. Faith was really being a brat. She wanted to take care of the other slayer but she was making it so difficult. However, past her annoyance and frustration she found it really hot how Faith insisted to go train and defy her.

"No. You are still injured."

"Come on B, A little dancing never hurt anybody. You won't let me train. Let me at least dance."

Buffy laughed and pointed to a small radio on the desk "If you want to dance you can turn that on and dance while you are in bed." the blonde walked towards Faith and placed her hands on the other's waist. "Now lets get you into bed okay?"

Faith leaned in and captured the Blonde's lips. She was really being an ass but she loved watching Buffy be all frustrated. She couldn't help it. As they were kissing Buffy walked Faith back towards the bed until they were forced to break the kiss as Faith fell back onto the bed.

Buffy smiled. "See that wasn't so hard."

"It's not fair. You cheated." Faith pretended to pout.

"It's your fault. You started it. Not me."

Faith finally settled down on the bed and patted on a small space next to her. "Keep me company for a bit?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded and sat down next to Faith.

"So how did training go?"

"Well half of the girls fear me and the other half see me as an idol. It's frustrating either way."

"Well you are THE slayer." Faith laughed. "I'm sure they will be more terrified of me though."

"Don't say that." Buffy demanded. "I know most of them know about our past, but they are going to find out that you have changed. Plus don't think you can get out of helping me train the girls. Once you are good to go you are dealing with them too."

Faith was taken aback by Buffy's statement. She still wasn't sure if the others would accept her into the group and trust her to be near any of the other slayers. Hearing Buffy say that in a 'matter of fact' way made her feel like there was hope yet to redeem herself. "And let you have all the fun? Wouldn't dream of it B."

A knock at the door disrupted their pleasant conversation.

"Come in. It's open." Buffy yelled.

"Buffy. I thought I'd find you in here. I have some things I have to discuss with you." Willow said as she finished reading a section out of a book the witch looked up and seconds later fell to the floor unconscious.

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Let me know by leaving some awesome reviews I have become addicted to. Seriously I'm addicted. I should get a patch or something. OR you my wonderful readers could continue the very rewarding cycle and review!


	10. Revelations

A/N Well I'm not sure if I still have any readers out there. My personal and academic life took me hostage for a while preventing me to finish and edit this chapter for a long time. I refrained from writing this chapter due to my recent break up with the girlfriend. I didn't want this chapter to be all sadness or reflect the depression I went through. But at last, I've been able to write something I feel good about and ready to present to you guys. Enjoy.

Warning: As with previous chapters, I had to proofread and edit this on my own so expect errors. I know something always slips by me.

Disclaimer: Only own the computer I type this on (and trust me it's getting more and more worthless everyday).

* * *

><p>Ch.10 Revelations<p>

Buffy saw her friend fall to the floor in slow motion. Seconds later the blonde was next to her friend kneeling. Faith quickly picked up the phone and speed dialed the number she never really thought she would.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled as she cradled the witch's limp body.

"No. I'm fine. Willow my friend she collapsed send someone now!" Faith yelled the last part.

Faith made her way towards Buffy and Willow. "Buffy, let's move her to the bed while help gets here."

Buffy looked up. She was fighting back tears. She couldn't believe that moments earlier she had been happy being alone with Faith, and then watching her best friend collapse sent fear running through her body. Upon hearing Faith's suggestion she nodded and gently picked up her friend and set her down on Faith's bed. Buffy moved some hair away from Willow's face and waited expectantly to see the redhead open her eyes. She had noticed immediately that her friend was indeed alive since her chest rhythmically rose and fell, yet that gave her little comfort. The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder fully knowing it was Faith. She instinctively turned around and fell into the other slayer's arms.

Faith had watched as Buffy's body became tense and could sense all the worry her blonde counterpart was having. It wasn't normal for her to want to comfort anyone but seeing Buffy like this, her body just moved to embrace her and give her whatever comfort she could. The hug was cut short as a woman and two men walked in with a gurney. Faith stepped away from Buffy and allowed the woman who she recognized as one of the nurses.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she looked towards Buffy.

"Don't really know, Red had just entered the door and she was talking to B and then she collapsed." Faith answered instead as Buffy was still in a bit of shock.

The nurse moved to check Willow's vitals. She looked confused for a moment but then relieved. "She seems fine. Looks like she just fainted. Has she been doing anything rigorous? Like too much training?"

Buffy shook her head and upon hearing her friend was, for the most part okay, she spoke. "No she's not a slayer. She's a witch. She recently did a spell to shield the building." Buffy looked down at Willow.

"That could have caused it." The nurse then signaled the men with the gurney and they moved to secure Willow to it. "We will take her and find out if indeed it was just that."

Buffy watched as the two men and the nurse left the room. As much as she wanted to follow them, she knew she had to inform Giles and most importantly Kennedy.

Faith sensed that need and again placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Go ahead and go with them. I'll tell Giles and Ken."

Buffy couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth run through her at Faith's offer, but she didn't want her to be running around getting hurt. "Thanks but you should be resting. I don't need to be worrying about you too."

Faith frowned. She didn't want to add further burden the blonde so she nodded in agreement. "Let me know how she is doing then?"

Buffy nodded and quickly made her way to the other woman. She placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth and walked out of the room. Gears shifted in the slayer's mind and set her sights for Giles and Kennedy.

* * *

><p>Giles was deep in thought as he was reading a book when he heard Buffy calling out for him.<p>

"Giles!"

The British man walked out of his office and faced his slayer. "What's wrong Buffy?"

"Giles, Willow collapsed in Faith's room. They took her to the medical floor. The nurse said it was probably the spell she did to shield the building." Buffy started to pace around her watcher. "I reassured her that she could do it." She looked down feeling guilty.

"Buffy," the watcher started trying to find comforting words "I also told her it was safe. She must have strained her self with the spell." Now the watcher was blaming him self for having Willow do the other spell to find the key. He was in such worry for his slayer he forgot about Willow. "I'm sorry Buffy, I should have known better." He placed his hand on the blonde.

"She is going to be fine right?" Buffy looked up to her watcher searching his eyes for his response.

"I'm sure she will. She will just have to take it easy. Shall we go see how she is doing?" The watcher walked them to wards the door.

"You go ahead. I have to go tell Kennedy." Buffy sighed knowing that telling Kennedy would be hard. She knew how protective and how much in love the new slayer was with her Best friend.

She made her way to the room the two shared. The blonde knocked and heard Kennedy yell out some form of consent for her to come in.

"Hey Buffy, Willow isn't here she was actually looking for you." Kennedy said knowing that the blonde was most likely there looking for her girlfriend. The younger slayer looked up and immediately caught on to Buffy's tension.

"Kennedy, Willow she, . . ." Buffy walked up towards Kennedy trying to offer some comfort. "She collapsed in Faith's room. They took her to the medical floor."

Kennedy didn't really respond. She just started to walk out of the room and made her way to the elevator. Buffy caught up with her and rode the elevator in silence. Giles was there and so was Xander both looked up when Kennedy approached the first nurse she saw. "Where is she? I need to see her." She said more as a command than a question.

The nurse only looked toward Giles for help, which he did.

"Kennedy. She is okay. It seems that the spell took a lot out of her. She collapse from exhaustion but she will be fine. She should be coming to any minute."

Kennedy nodded in acknowledgement but again insisted on seeing her girlfriend. "I want to see her. What room is she in?"

Xander was the one to assist this time. He pointed to the room down a hall and saw the Slayer practically run towards the room and disappear inside.

Kennedy paused once she stepped into the room. She saw her girlfriend laying on the bed unconscious. Part of her was expecting to walk in and see Willow awake and smiling. But as she held her breath for a few seconds waiting for some form of reaction, she made her way closer to her. She automatically grabbed her hand.

"Come on baby, wake up." Kennedy pleaded and she rarely pleaded. She wasn't one to feel helpless and resort to wishful thinking. She was always strong. Yet seeing Willow like this made her question her own strength. Even though she had been told she was going to be okay, she couldn't help but worry. She was snapped out of her musings when Willows eyes started to flutter open.

Her sight was blurry and bright. She blinked and tried to make out the shadow hovering above her but couldn't.

"Willow? Hey it's me Kennedy."

Willow blinked again trying to make her vision less blurry. After a lot of effort she could make out Kennedy's face.

"Hey don't look worried." She said in a whisper.

Kennedy smiled and kissed Willows hand. "How can I not worry? My girlfriend randomly collapsed." She began to caress Willow's face making her smile.

"Sorry about that. It's just I. . ." Willow then remembered why she had collapsed. She had walked into the room and saw Buffy. Her sight had been overwhelmed and she remembered feeling like a thousand migraines hit her all at once.

"You were what?" Kennedy questioned.

Willow shook her head. She didn't know if she should tell her girlfriend about the last spell she had used. She looked up and saw Kennedy waiting for her answer. "I just got a really bad headache and I passed out." She figured telling her half the truth was good for now.

"Headache?" Kennedy asked confused. "Hmm. I'll let the doctors know. You need to be checked out."

Willow again shook her head. "That's not necessary. I feel pretty good. But you should let the doctors know I'm up."

Kennedy laughed and nodded in agreement. She kissed Willow's forehead and made her way outside the room to an expecting group of people.

Buffy was the first one to approach Kennedy for answers. "How is she? Is she awake?"

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah she's awake." The younger slayer walked up to a nurse and advised her that Willow was awake.

Minutes later a doctor made his way to Willow's Room. After an hour or so of doctors and nurses going in an out of the room the rest of the gang was allowed to visit.

"Hey. How are you doing kid?" Xander said as he patted Willow's red hair.

"I'm good. Sorry I scared you guys." She said as she looked toward Buffy, Kennedy, and Giles and back to Xander.

"Willow don't ever scare us like that." Buffy said. Her friend only nodded in agreement.

"I'll try. The doctor said he is going to keep me over night but I'll be good to go tomorrow."

"That's great!" Xander exclaimed.

After several minutes passed by the group was advised to let Willow rest up. Willow had wisely sent Kennedy to their room for a few minutes. Her stubborn girlfriend had insisted on staying by her side. Even though the redhead hadn't been able to get her to stay in their bedroom she had convinced her to go change into something more comfortable. That gave her time to talk to Giles.

Right as the Watcher was about to clear the room Willow spoke the words he had been dreading to hear. "Giles, It's Buffy."

The British man dropped his head and turned around to face the witch. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Willow I'm so sorry I had you do that spell. Had I known it would result in this, . . ." The man sadly looked at the girl lying on the bed. "I'm so sorry Willow."

"Don't be Giles, it was necessary. Now we know. What are we going to do?" She asked and tried to drive the conversation into business mode.

"I'm not sure. I must inform Angel. Willow we must not let anyone else know. The less people know the less problems they can get into." He placed his hand on her shoulder then turned to leave. "I shall see you to morrow. Rest up."

Willow watched the man walk out and began to rub her temples. She had this perpetual headache. She couldn't help but start to think about what she could do to protect her friends. She knew that finding out who the key was put her in grave danger. She had learned that harsh lesson with Tara and Glory.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Kennedy said as she leaned against the door frame into the room.

Willow was brought out of her thoughts and looked up to see her girlfriend.

"Nothing much."

"Really?" the slayer asked as she approached the bed. "Why don't I believe you?" She leaned down and kissed Willows forehead.

Willow grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand "I'm just really tired. I guess using magic this much tired me out."

Kennedy sat in a small space next to Willow and used her other hand to play with Willow's hair. "I'm sure you are. You gave me a hell of a scare baby."

The two women remained like that for a while until Willow's eyes slowly began to close. Then Kennedy reluctantly moved and settled into the bed she had been provided by the nurses.

* * *

><p>Buffy had spent a few minutes chatting with Xander before she made her way back to Faith's room. She lightly knocked but didn't get a response so she slowly opened the door. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and upon not seeing a certain slayer in bed she began to panic.<p>

"Faith" Buffy called out almost demanding her to appear before her. "Faith, I swear to god if you snuck out I am going to hurt you so bad." The blonde waited a few more minutes and checked the bathroom with no success. She picked up the phone next to Faith's bed. While she waited for the phone call to get connected she murmured to her self.

"I can't believe her!"

"Angel?" Buffy asked

"Yes." the vampire responded on the other line.

Buffy was fuming and worried sick. "Angel I can't find Faith."

"What?" the vampire asked confused.

"I left her in her room when I went to check up on Willow. I strictly told her to stay put. Angel what if she went out?" Knowing Faith, she probably snuck out to go clubbing. "She said she wanted to go dancing."

"I don't think she would have done that Buffy. I'll have my guys check the security cameras. If she went out we can know in a few minutes. Go to your room. I'll call you in a few and then we can proceed from there okay?"

Buffy bit her lip. Angel wanted her to wait? What if Faith was out there? She was in no fighting condition. She had also given the slayer her pain meds. She could have passed out somewhere.

"Buffy, she's okay. I'm sure she's in the building somewhere okay?" Angel said upon getting no response from the blonde. He could somehow sense the worry that over came the blonde.

"Okay." The blonde hung up the phone and rushed the few steps from Faith's room to her own. She wasn't going to wait. She was going to grab her jacket and go look for her.

When the blonde stepped into the room she noticed a figured on her futon. Once her eyes fully adjusted she realized it was the dark-haired slayer. She sighed in relief. She got closer to the other slayer and noticed her even breathing.

Buffy couldn't help but smile and softly chuckled at her self. She had completely over reacted. Faith had only been a few steps away and she had been ready to send out search parties for her. She didn't want to wake the sleeping Faith, but by the looks of it, the position she was in was not really comfortable. She didn't want Faith to wake up with more pain.

"Faith" She whispered close to the younger slayer's ear. She waited a few seconds but she wouldn't move. Then came the piercing sound of a phone ringing. Faith woke up and jumped up almost knocking into Buffy.

"Shh Shh, Faith it's okay. Just the phone." The blonde guided the other woman back down and went to answer the phone.

"Angel?" She asked knowing who it was.

"Buffy we've checked the video's she did not exit the building. I'm going to send some people to look for her. I'll meet you in your room okay?" Angel said.

Buffy felt a little guilty. She had mobilized Angel and made him worry for nothing. "About that, I found her. Seems she was waiting for me in my room. I'm sorry I should have checked first."

Angel released a breath he had been holding. The vampire had also worried. He felt very over protective of Faith. The incident only made the old vampire confirm everything that was going on between the two slayers. "I'm glad. Good. Is she okay?"

"Yes." the blonde smiled and raised her hand to stop Faith from talking while she finished talking to Angel. "I found her asleep on my couch. The pain medication must have knocked her out but she just woke up. Thanks Angel."

"Okay. Buffy take care of her. Have a good night." Angel said.

"I will. Night." The blonde hung up the phone and immediately answered the question that was written all over Faith' face.

"I thought you had gone out. So I called Angel. I went to your room and you weren't there Faith." Buffy said with a silly look on her face. "I kind of panicked."

Faith raised one of her eyebrows. She was still really groggy from the pain medication. She only nodded. "I told you I'd stay put B, How's Red?"

Buffy felt a little guilty. She trusted Faith, yet completely panicked when she hadn't found her in her room. "She will be okay. She just got drained from doing a spell." The blonde leaned down to be at eye level with Faith. She wanted to clear the air. "Faith, I'm sorry I thought you had gone out." She grabbed a hold of Faith's hand. "I just didn't see you in your room and a Million bad scenarios ran through my head. I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Faith really never seized to be amazed by Buffy. "Don't worry about it B, I was really giving you a hard time earlier. I can see why you would have thought that. But even if I wanted to go out, it would be no fun without a dancing partner." Faith smiled and winked summoning a deep blush from the blonde.

"I promise I'll take you dancing once you are all better." Buffy stated. She really did want to go out and just forget about all the bad things going on and loose her self to the music and Faith. She had only done it a few times and had quickly become an addiction. She had never felt so alive and right dancing with Faith.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Faith then moved to get up.

"Where you going?" Buffy asked.

Faith laughed and looked at Buffy like she should know. "My room. I just wanted to know how Red was doing and I came to wait for you. This couch thing is not very comfortable."

Buffy smiled "Yeah it's more for decoration. I'll walk you to your room."

The two slayers made the short walk to Faith's room and Buffy insisted on helping the slayer climb into bed.

"Good night." the blonde said as she softly kissed Faith.

"Night B." Buffy heard as she closed the door to Faith's room.

* * *

><p>The next day Willow had been checked out from head to toe and the Doctors had let her go late in the morning. Kennedy had practically carried her to her room and the witch was currently pouting trying to convince her girlfriend to let her walk about. All the Witch wanted was to go up to Giles' office and begin research, but Kennedy was being difficult.<p>

"Baby, I'll be sitting the whole time. Please?"

"Willow. You collapsed not even 24 hours ago. I think they can research on their own for a day or two." Kennedy stated and gently pushed her girlfriend back onto their bed.

"Kennedy. I'm fine. The doctors said I'd be okay. Plus you have training to do and can't stay here with me." Willow stated. She had figured that she could just get away when Kennedy went off.

"Nope. I'm going to have Buffy do my sessions. In fact I'll talk to her in a few minutes." Kennedy started to walk towards the door. "If you even think of moving out of this room while I'm gone Willow Rosenberg, you don't want to see me mad." Kennedy then quickly rushed to find Buffy. She knew her girlfriend would only stay put for a short time.

Luckily for Kennedy She bumped into the blonde slayer almost outside of Willows room.

"Hey Buffy I was just going to find you."

Buffy tensed up "Is willow okay?"

"Yes. But I can't make her stay put. Could you take my training for today so I can watch her? She wants to go research with Giles. I just don't want her to exhaust her self again."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can do that. You mind if I talk to her?"

Kennedy nodded "Go ahead, I'm going to go grab her some books. Hopefully that can keep her occupied. Keep an eye on her for me."

The younger slayer then walked down the hall and Buffy made her way into her best friend's room.

"Hey"

"Hey Buffy."

"So what is this I hear you are giving Kennedy a hard time?" Buffy jokingly questioned.

Willow rolled her eyes "I just want to research. Plus she's just going to waste her time here while she could be helping out with training."

"It's okay Will. You do need to rest up. I got the training covered." Buffy said to counter Willows resistance.

"Yeah but Giles and I were starting on some good leads on the big bad." Willow figured she could be as honest as she could without revealing the truth.

"It can wait." Buffy placed her hand on Willow's shoulder "You need to take it easy. I'm sorry about this whole thing Will. I shouldn't have pushed you to cast that spell. I wasn't thinking about what it could do to you."

Willow placed her hand over Buffy's "Don't be Buff, I wanted to do it. We don't need the First coming in here messing with us." Willow smiled.

"Still. You are going to take it easy for a while okay? No more big magic stuff okay?" The blonde stared at her friend waiting for her answer. Willow only nodded.

After a few minutes of light conversation Kennedy came back into the room with two books.

"Hey thanks for keeping an eye on her." The young slayer said.

Buffy nodded. "It' wasn't too hard. Anyways I gotta go. I'll swing by later."

The blonde made her way out of the room and back towards her room. She needed to take Faith to her appointment with Mike. She had checked on her before swinging by Willow's room.

The dark-haired slayer had surprised Buffy. When Buffy opened the door after announcing her self, Faith was sitting on her bed ready to go.

"Ready B?" Faith asked with a huge smiled that accented her dimples. Buffy only nodded and made their way to the elevator.

"Faith I'm glad you are actually here." Mike stated relieved and satisfied the recovering slayer showed up.

"What can I say doc. B, is taking her job way to seriously." Faith winked at Buffy.

"I'm glad. Now could you please step into room 5? I will have one of the nurses go in and check your shoulder." Mike pointed to a room and then dismissed him self.

"You don't have to be here for this B." Faith stated. She felt like she was wasting Buffy's time and she didn't want that. However she also wanted the blonde slayer with her. She disliked hospitals and doctors.

" I know. But I want to be here." Buffy said and reached out for Faith's hand and stepped closer. Before Faith could object, Buffy lightly placed a kiss on her lips. The blonde pulled back and waited for Faith's eyes to flutter back open. She stared into the chocolate eyes "I want to be here with you Faith."

* * *

><p>"Yes I understand. I will bring it with me, one more thing . . ."<p>

Angel paused and squeezed the ridge of his nose "If you double cross me, I will end you." The vampire hung up the phone and proceeded to write down an address.

He had a tough job. He was running too many things at once. He had to take care of his 'special clientele' while helping the new slayers, fighting the first, and protecting Buffy, which he had found out was indeed the key.

He picked up the phone again.

"Darcy, Can you please have the finance department prepare fifty-thousand."

"Yes sir. May I enquirer for what this is?" The assistant questioned.

" A very expensive book. I'll personally pick it up in the afternoon. Also can you have a car ready for me around 7?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." The vampire then returned to his papers that were scattered all over his desk.

* * *

><p>Giles had hardly slept. The watcher had been most of the morning finding contacts to get more information. It was always about information.<p>

"Damn" The man anxiously flipped through his small notebook. He had just tried contacting one of his old acquaintances from his "Ripper" days. He figured that whoever was trying to bring forth a Hell god, would be messing with dark evil things. He picked up the phone again and waiting for an answer.

"Yes, hello this is Rupert Giles, I'm looking for Noah." Giles patiently waited to hear an old familiar voice.

"Rupert?" A deep gritty voice came through.

"Noah? Yes this is Rupert."

"Still alive then? I was sure death would have claimed you by now."

"I assure you it's not for lack of trying my friend." The watcher smiled and then quickly got to the point. "I apologize for my bluntness but I need to know what you know about Hell gods."

The man on the other line was silent for a few seconds. "Why?"

Giles leaned over a table full of books. "Noah, the First evil is threatening to bring forth a Hell god and open another dimension. I can assure you that helping me will save your business. You need not worry."

"The first? I heard rumors you and your slayer had closed down that hell mouth in California. How the hell did the First regroup so fast?"

Giles shook his head. He was reluctant to release more information to his one time friend but it was the only way to get the information he needed.

"We are not sure yet. Noah your expertise here could help. All I know is that there is a key to the dimension and the First needs some sort of vessel to summon the Hell god in order to use that key." Giles inwardly flinched every time he said key, he saw his pseudo daughter flash in his head.

"Rupert you are indeed in need of my expertise. However I cannot relay all of this information over the phone."

"What can you tell me?"

"I will call you at this number once I can arrange for us to meet. See you soon Rupert." With that cryptic good-bye the call ended.

Giles hung up the phone. He shoved his notebook in his pocket and headed for Angel's Office. He knew Noah would want some form of payment. He also didn't trust Noah very much. The man he had known decades before had turned into a dealer within the demon community. Noah was a very dangerous alliance to have but it was the only real lead he had.

* * *

><p>"Well Faith it looks like your arm is healing at abnormal speeds. It's to be expected from a slayer." Mike finished pulling and testing out Faith's injured arm. "You will have to do some therapy for it though. A lot of your muscle got torn up and you are going to have to rebuild it."<p>

The man pulled out two rope looking things from his white coat.

"This blue one you can use with a door." The man stood by the door and hooked one end of the elastic rope on the doorknob. "It will give you some resistance and help you get full motion of your arm."

Then he pulled out a green rope. "This one can also be used like this but you can move up in resistance by tying knots on it."

Faith looked at the man like he was crazy. "Can't I just do my normal training?"

Mike shook his head. "No. You have to first regain all the muscle you tore up, and then you can go back to training. It's necessary you go through therapy. Your shoulder, despite having 'super slayer' healing is still human."

"I'll make sure she does it." Buffy chimed in.

"Good. I will have the lab results from your blood by tomorrow but so far everything looks good. I will see you tomorrow yes?" The doctor looked up.

"You got it doc. One more thing though, when would you say I could be ready for activities such as jogging or dancing?"

Mike looked a bit confused "Excuse me?"

Buffy only smiled and looked on as the man in front of Faith processed the question.

"I'm dying here doc. I want to go out for a jog or go dancing. Can I do that?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I would be more comfortable to say that in 4 to 6 days you would be better equipped to do so. You can however do some walking and of course your therapy."

"Thank you." Buffy replied before Faith could ask anymore questions regarding training.

"Well I will see you two tomorrow. Remember to do your therapy twice a day." The doctor exited the room.

Buffy took a few steps closer to Faith. "I know you are restless, but just wait a little while longer. I promise it'll be worth it." The blonde felt compelled to say something to make the other slayer smile. Although Faith had been a real trooper through the whole visit she could sense Faith's anxiety. She understood the need to be active.

"I just want to do something B." Faith said standing up and grabbing the elastic ropes the doctor had left for her. "Something more than this."

"I know." Buffy reached out to grab Faith's hand. "How about we go back to your room you do your therapy and then you come with me to the gym."

Faith's face lit up. "Training?"

Buffy shook her head. Faith really was stubborn." Well not for you. But you can use the treadmill in there and you can watch and criticize the new kids. It'll be fun. Remember you are going to have to help out with them."

Faith reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But if any of them give me shit. . ." Buffy stopped the threat coming from Faith's mouth with a kiss.

When she pulled back she finished Faith's sentence. "I'll show them why we are the chosen two."

Faith smirked. She was really digging this over protective blonde. "Yeah?" Faith asked as she leaned in to capture the blonde's lips this time wrapping her arms around her waist bringing the feisty blonde closer.

* * *

><p>AN I can't make promises of a quick update since Finals and Term papers are going to start chocking the life out of me in the next coming weeks. However, hopefully during the summer I can dive back into my writing mode. Please Please Please Please review an let me know what you think about the story. I am still very addicted to reviews. There was an intervention but failed miserably. So please wonderful readers keep me addicted to reviews.


	11. Developments

**A/N:** Hello readers I hope that I still have some out there. Here is the next chapter. I must say I wrote and re-wrote this chapter so many times because I honestly did not know what to do. I kept going back and forth. I know where I'm going with the story but getting there is turning out to be a little difficult. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Think of this as the calm before the storm. Thank you to all the people who are still sticking with this.

**Beta Reader**: I have been editing my own writing for a while now and I think I've been doing and okay job. However, I know my overall writing skills are not awesome. If you would like to help me out and help beta this story please let me know I would really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: I own only the computer I type this on. The BTVS and Angel series characters all belong to whoever has the rights to them and that certainly is not me.

CH. 11

Angel pulled into the top of a parking lot building. He killed the engine of the car and grabbed the briefcase in the passenger's seat. He looked at his clock and it read 7:30. He was supposed to meet with the seller at 8'oclock but he always liked to be the first one at meet ups such as these. The vampire stepped out of the car and scanned the area. He scanned the building around him trying to sense if there was anyone waiting for him or aiming any weapon at him. As he finished his sweep he leaned back against the car and waited.

"Angelus, finally we meet."

Angel looked towards the voice as the owner stepped into the light his face was covered by some sort of mask but more importantly the mysterious man had a stake in one of his hands. "I go by Angel now."

"Ah yes." The man approached him. "Shall we get down to business?"

Angel gripped the briefcase a bit tighter. "Who are they?" Angel asked sensing at least three other people with them.

"My guards. You didn't think I would come meet vampire such as yourself alone would you?" The masked man chuckled and three men came out from the shadows.

"No." Angel responded.

"I have the book. Do you have the money?"

"Yes. Right here." Angel said as he lifted the briefcase.

The masked man approached Angel as his 'guards' walked behind him.

Angel sat the briefcase down on the hood of the car as the masked man sat the book down.

"Here take a look. This is the only book that survived."

Angel grabbed the book and examined it. The stem was barely holding the book together. He opened it reading the familiar Latin inscriptions he expected to see in ancient books such as these. As he was examining the book two of the guards snuck up behind him. One of them jumped on him and began to press own a cross on his chest.

Angel sensed the two men moving upon him and prepared for the attack. As the cross began to burn into his skin he slammed his back and the man on him into the vehicle causing the backseat windows to break. The guard slowly slid down the side door.

"You know, this is not a good way to run your business." Angel transformed and punched the other guard as he came at him with a stake. The third guard kept his distance and until his boss started chanting did he launched an attack on the vampire.

Angel was able to catch bits and pieces of the dialect the man was chanting but was preoccupied dealing with two of the guards coming at him. Then he felt it.

The vampire dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. The guards began to beat on him kicking and punching him as the vampire failed to shield himself from the blows.

"Enough!" a voice stopped the guards and slowly they went to hide in the shadows.

The new figure approached Angel and ripped his shirt open. He took out a knife and began to carve into the vampire's chest as he chanted.

Angel screamed out in pain as he tried to catch his fleeting mind. He felt his thoughts contort. He tried to think of something but everything seemed so mixed up. His head felt like it had been cracked open and someone was playing with his brain like play-doh. He then felt a tap on his forehead and everything stopped. The migraine from hell was gone the pain in his chest gone. He sat up slowly looking around trying to see if his attackers were still there but there was no sign. He placed his hand over his chest trying to assess the damage. Surprisingly his shirt was still intact and there were no cuts or carvings on him. He sat there confused for a few seconds and got up. As he began to scan the area all he saw was the book, the briefcase was gone.

* * *

><p>"You are all clear to train now Faith. According to all the test results you can return to training, however you will have to start slowly so you don't damage any of the tissue that is still healing understood?" Mike warned as he closed his folder.<p>

"This means I can also dance right doc?" Faith asked ecstatic.

"Yes I supposed you could." Mike smiled.

"Thanks doc. you are the best." Faith hopped off the examination bed.

"Take care of your self Faith, I hope I don't have to see you back here."

"Don't worry doc." Faith smirked and walked out of the room. Today was her last day of doctor visits. She had followed most of the instruction the doctors had given her with the occasional punch here and there during training time with Buffy. She had done all her therapy and her shoulder felt brand new. She couldn't wait to tell a certain blonde slayer about the all clear. Buffy had once again volunteered to go with her to the doctor but Faith had insisted for her to go be productive somewhere else. Faith had actually felt okay being alone during her visits.

The slayer decided to go by the gym hoping to find Buffy.

"Hey" Kennedy greeted her as she walked into the nearly empty room.

"Hey have you seen Buffy?" Faith scanned the room seeing some familiar faces.

"Nope. She headed out about 10 minutes ago. I think she went to talk to Giles." Kennedy unwrapped her fists as she approached Faith. "Are you clear for training?"

Faith smiled "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. You want to train a bit? I have time and I'm sure whatever your girl is talking to Giles about it's going to take a while."

Faith pretended to think about it. But she was itching to do something. "You don't have to ask me twice. How do you want me to kick your ass?"

* * *

><p>"Buffy this is Noah, Noah this is Buffy." Giles said as he introduced his slayer to his former friend.<p>

"It's an honor to meet the slayer Miss. Summers. You've done such incredible things." Noah said as he allowed his hand to linger during the handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said as she slid her hand on her shirt trying to calm down her slayer senses. There was just something off about this guy. Giles had explained to her who he was and how he could help them. She knew that Giles had probably kept information about this creep from her. Regardless of who this guy was she had to deal with him if they wanted to get ahead of the First and the Hell God.

"Yes. Noah will be around to help us with this new threat." Giles said as he looked over his notes.

"So what do you have for us?" the blonde asked wanting to be away from him as soon as possible.

Noah smiled and took a seat at one of the tables and slowly crossed his legs. "This will take longer than a chit chat Miss. Summers. I'm sure you are aware of how powerful a hell demon can be."

Buffy nodded and clenched her jaw "Yes. That's why you're here so talk."

Noah turned toward Giles and expected his old friend to somehow discipline his slayer.

"I see you've given her a lot of freedom Rupert. You have changed quite a bit." Noah then pulled out a small notebook from his jacket. "As far as I know, the Hell god is not here yet. It hasn't entered our world yet."

Giles and Willow both looked towards the man but Buffy spoke what they were all thinking.

"What?"

"In order for a hell god to materialize in our world, it requires a vessel. I'm sure the last hell god you encountered had a human counterpart correct?"

"Yup." Willow chimed in.

"Yes. It appears that the First is gathering the power and resources to find the vessel and bring forth this hell god."

Giles jotted down something in his notebook. "How do you know this?"

Noah laughed. "Rupert how do I know all the things I know my friend? I know people and I've also gotten my hands on very old scriptures." The man opened his bag and pulled out three books. "These should have the information you need to find this vessel."

"How do we stop it?" Buffy asked.

"You kill them. Who ever it is you kill them and that will stop the First. It's not easy to find a vessel and prep them for receiving that kind of power. "

Buffy knew that answer was coming. "But whomever the vessel is do they know what they are? Are they evil?"

"Does it matter? If you want to stop another apocalypse Miss. Summers you will find the vessel and you will end their life."

"And if I don't?"

"Your death wont' be the only one this time." Noah stated and placed the books on the table. He walked towards the door. "If you need more assistance I'll be close by, you have my number Rupert."

* * *

><p>"Ken you've gotten a lot better at this." Faith said as she blocked several blows.<p>

Kennedy launched another set of attacks. "Or you are just out of practice."

The older slayer smirked and countered Kennedy's kicks by sweeping the new slayer off her feet. She hopped down and held Kennedy pinned to the ground with her elbow.

"Or was I going easy on you?" Faith stood up and extended her hand out and helped Kennedy up. "Damn that was good."

Kennedy walked towards a bench and took a seat. She tossed a bottle of water towards Faith.

"So how are things with Buffy?" Kennedy asked

"We are good. She saved my life and I think we are past the killing each other part."

Kennedy chuckled "Yeah and gotten more with the lip contact?"

Faith's head turned so fast Kennedy heard a small crack. "What the hell Kennedy?"

Faith was thrown back. She was already uneasy about Kennedy knowing about her feelings for Buffy. How the hell would Kennedy know about what's going on between the two. Had Buffy told Willow? How come she hadn't told her about it?

"Relax Faith, Buffy hasn't said anything to anyone. I just know these things okay? Just don't screw it up okay?" Kennedy said and walked out of the gym. Faith took a few seconds and then honed on a punching bag and began to reacquaint her self with her slayer abilities.

Sooner of later Faith realized that whatever she and Buffy had it would get out. She punched the bag harder. How would the gang react to them? Her bigger concern was how would Angel take it. She felt guilty. She began to kick the bag. She felt guilty for being this happy and knowing Angel, her savor, would suffer because of it.

Buffy found her half an hour later almost in the same spot and leaned against the frame and just observed.

"Either you are being very bad or the doctor gave you the green light to train." Buffy said teasingly. The blonde had to admit it; watching Faith train was hot.

"The doc. said I was good as new." Faith threw a few more punches and approached the blonde woman. "So what was the meeting for? Any new information?"

Buffy sighed and placed her hand on Faith "Why don't we got back to my room. We can talk there."

Faith sensed Buffy's worry and nodded. They silently made their way back to the room.

"So what's going on Buffy?" The dark-haired slayer asked taking a seat on the edge of Buffy's bed.

The blonde took a seat next to her and reached out for Faith's hand.

"Giles brought in one of his old friends. He is a real creep, but he said that the Hell god is not here yet."

Faith looked confused "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. From the gist of it, in order for the hell god to form it self it needs a vessel. An innocent person and the only way to stop it…"

"Is to kill them." Faith finished the other slayer's sentence. The two stared at each other and Buffy leaned into Faith. She needed the comfort.

"I'm sure Giles will find another way B." Faith embraced the blonde and tried to comfort her.

"What if they don't?"

"Shh. Don't say that. Come on. . . " Faith scooted them back towards the bed and leaned against the headboard and let Buffy mold into her body.

"Can we just stay here for a little while?" The blonde asked. Faith only tightened her grip on her.

A few minutes later Buffy was sound asleep.

Faith's mind was too restless and she let her mind wonder again back to those guilt ridden feelings.

Buffy had spent most of the week running around non-stop. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been able to even touch the blonde for longer than a few seconds. The new slayers had gone out three times patrolling and had encountered trouble. They had lost two slayers and that had weighted down on the blonde. She remembered feeling so helpless and pissed off that she wasn't able to help them. Buffy had avoided her. When they met to train the new slayers, Faith felt Buffy close off and go into business mode. She watched her raise her voice and push the slayers while she was stuck walking on a treadmill. She was glad she was clear to finally train and help the sleeping blonde carry some of the responsibility.

* * *

><p>"Giles we have to tell Buffy. We can't keep this from her much longer." Willow stated as she wrote down more information on her notepad.<p>

"I understand but we must first find this vessel." Giles countered. He wasn't sure if he should completely trust Noah's words but what his old friend said had checked out. The watcher had read the books and gotten the same information from them. "Willow have you found more on the vessel?"

The redhead flipped through the book "Well not much. It has to be someone strong, able to contain the power but that's about it. "

Giles nodded. "Do you think the covenant would mind doing a spell to try and narrow our search?"

"I could do it." Willow said a bit apprehensive.

Giles took his glasses off and looked up. "I rather not put you in any danger Willow. Only a week ago you ended up in the hospital."

Willow smiled. "Giles I can do this. It's not like the key finding spell. This one will just narrow it down. I can do this."

Giles shook his head. "Please Willow I'd rather you call the covenant for this."

"Call the covenant for what?" Angel asked.

"I'm sure that you've been filled in on the information Noah provided us with."

Angel nodded.

"The vessel has to be strong enough to sustain the hell god. The covenant could do a spell to narrow down our search." Giles reasoned out.

"How do we stop it?

Giles nodded this time. "According to Noah and all our research in order to truly prevent this, the vessel must die."

"Does Buffy know this?" The vampire asked.

"Yes. But you know Buffy; she wouldn't kill an innocent person. The vessel might be able to carry evil but they are innocent nonetheless" Willow said.

"I know. Please let me know when we narrow down our search. The business on my end has slowed down so I can have more people looking into this as well." Angel then quickly left the room.

"Giles, you don't think Angel would try and kill whomever this is do you?" Willow asked afraid to find out.

The librarian went silent for a few seconds and shook his head slowly "I believe Angel would try every other way to save them."

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up and felt alone. She quickly opened her eyes searching for the dark-haired slayer whom she had fallen asleep with. "Faith?" Buffy asked but there was no answer.<p>

The blonde sat up on the bed and stretched out her arms. She really did need that nap. She glanced at the clock and it was nearing 9pm. She got up and walked into her bathroom and splashed some water over her face. Buffy then grabbed her jacket and loaded up with a few weapons. She had decided to go on patrol alone and not risk the lives of the new slayers again. She had actually left it to Angel and his security people to patrol the nights following the death of two of the girls but tonight she felt like she needed to blow off some steam. She could feel the evil that was upon them or more like about to rain down on them again. Although she had slept and rested her dreams had been preoccupied with thoughts about the key, the hell god, and the new slayers. As she was waiting for the elevator to open she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey B, where are you going?" Faith asked as she stood next to the blonde.

Buffy shrugged and pulled out one of her stakes. "I'm thinking I need to blow off some steam. Plus I've been MIA from patrols for the last couple of nights."

Faith examined Buffy carefully noting that the nap the blonde had taken had done little to alleviate the almost chronic tiredness the green-eyed beauty carried. She could also see the guilt Buffy felt because of the loss the two new slayers.

"Great. I've been itching to stake some vamps." Faith took the stake Buffy had taken out. As the elevator doors opened, Faith hopped in and Buffy slowly stepped in as well.

"I'm not sure if you should go out Faith. You just got cleared to train." Buffy really didn't want Faith out there with her. She knew Faith could hold her own but her perceived failure to protect the new slayers made her doubt her ability to protect anyone; not the Faith needed protection of course.

"What better way to train than with some live ammo B?"

Buffy smirked. Faith sometimes had a way of just getting her way. "Fine but no jumping into unknown rabbit holes okay Alice?" Buffy half joked.

Faith laughed and nodded. The two slayers silently made their way out of the building. A few minutes later Faith broke the silenced that had taken over them. "You know you enjoyed it though."

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"You know that one night when you jumped in after me when we followed those vamps with the weird clothes and pointy swords?"

The blonde chuckled. "If I remember correctly, I was almost drowned. I don't define that as fun."

Faith shoved her hands in her pockets. The brunette only wanted to make Buffy genuinely laugh or smile. But apparently it wasn't that easy.

"I did enjoy it a little. " Buffy finally said a few minutes later genuinely smiling. "You know before you came to Sunnydale I was just so burdened by being THE slayer but the nights we patrolled together were some of the few times I actually enjoyed my job."

Faith smiled then her face turned serious. "Well I hope that you are ready to party B, we got some company."

Buffy's 'spidey senses' immediately picked up on 9 very undead people making their way towards them. "Lets hope we are in sync as before."

"Yeah Lets." Faith said charging and drop kicking one of the vamps while punching one square in the nose.

Buffy couldn't help but watch Faith for a brief second before two vamps launched towards her. She dodged one and threw the other one against a garbage can.

The other vamps hesitated to jump into the fight and two quickly fed. This gave Faith time to stake one of the vamps. Before the dust settled, three vamps jumped towards Faith struggling to pin her down.

Meanwhile three other vamps were circling Buffy. The undead Americans circling the blonde decided to launch towards her at the same time giving the blonde an excellent chance to jump away and land behind one of the vamps and stake him.

Although three vamps were pinning down Faith, she was smiling. She was so glad to be back out slaying and to be out slaying with Buffy. She brought her leg in close then pushed out and managed to toss the vamps a few feet away from her. Faith quickly grabbed her stake and jumped back to her feet. She launched her stake like a dart and dusted another vamp.

"Just getting started." Faith said under her breath as the two vamps focused on her regrouping to launch another attack.

Buffy kept a close watch of Faith. She could feel Faith's hyped up body through their slayer connection. If the younger slayer were in any trouble, she would know. She spin kicked a vampire and as she landed, elbowed the other one. The blonde felt her legs being grabbed and moments later fell hard against the concrete ground.

One of the vampires that were attacking Faith saw the blonde slayer fall and turned his attention towards her instead and signaled for the other two vampires circling Buffy to hold her down.

Faith noticed this and quickly head budded the vamp and kneed him making him drop to the floor. She quickly approached the three soon-to-be-dust vamps.

Buffy struggled against the restrains as a third vampire approached her surely believing he would get to drink her. Yet as he got closer she smirked confusing the vampire and she quickly used her legs to kick the vamp making him stumble backwards straight towards Faith who was more than happy to drive her stake through him. In the mean time Buffy pulled the two vampires towards each other knocking them hard. Seconds later Buffy felt Faith next to her.

"Two to go B," Faith said as she turned to look at Buffy.

The blonde also turned to look at the other slayer and they silently communicated their next move. As the remaining vampires tried to escape the two slayers sent their stakes flying across hitting both of the vamps straight in the hearts causing a small explosion of dust.

Buffy began to dust her self off and Faith decided to lean against a wall.

"Not bad for my first time back huh?" Faith asked smirking

The blonde smiled and nodded in response. After a few minutes they began to silently walk again. The vampires had jumped them before they got to their designated 'patrolling' area.

"I think we met our quota for the night don't you think?" Faith said. She was hoping Buffy wouldn't mind ending their patrol early. Although Faith would normally beg to stay out longer on patrols, she had something else on her mind.

"Seven vamps?" Buffy scrunched up her nose "We used to get at least a dozen back in Sunnydale remember?"

Faith chuckled "Yeah but come on B, I know L.A. is pretty bad but it ain't no hell mouth." The brunette shoved one of her hands in her back pocket while she played with her stake with the other. She was really hoping Buffy would agree to what she had in mind. She was actually kind of nervous about this and was desperately trying to calm her self down. The fight with the vampires had given her an adrenaline rush she didn't need.

"Yeah that's true. But do you really want to head back so early?" Buffy asked then halted her walking and grabbed Faith's arm. "... Unless you are not feeling okay? Did the vamps hurt you?" Buffy was now worried. 'Of course she could be tired she just recovered and she is out taking on vamps' Buffy thought.

"Nah B I'm doing great actually. I just want to go do something else." Faith said slowly reaching out her hand from her back pocket and intertwining it with Buffy's own. Buffy's face was covered with an adorable blush.

"I was thinking we could go out dancing?" Faith held her breath and she didn't notice her grip on Buffy's got a bit tighter.

"I'd love to." Buffy answered and reassuringly squeezed Faith's hand.

Faith relinquished the breath she had been holding and got a bit closer to the blonde. "Yeah?" She asked trying to make sure she didn't hear wrong.

"I'm sure. Plus I promised you we would go out dancing and I'd love to go."

Faith then led them to a hole-in-the-wall kind of club. The two women made their way to a lounging area. The music was thumping hard and loud.

For a few seconds the two slayers stared at each other with equal sized grins. They both knew what they wanted. Faith scooted closer to Buffy.

"So what do you think?" Faith almost yelled trying to get her voice over the music. Of course she knew that Buffy would be able to hear her with the whole slayer super hearing package they had. Buffy smiled.

" It's nice, kinda small, but really cozy, and kinda gay?" Buffy finished her thoughts with a question.

Faith nodded "Yeah. I hope you don't mind but I figured that we might as well try it, plus I've heard this is one of the best clubs in the city." Faith said feeling a bit insecure about brining Buffy to a gay club. But she quickly extinguished those thoughts when Buffy got up and extended her hand out nodding towards the dance floor.

It was packed. As the two slayers made their way into the crowd of people Faith instinctively held onto Buffy's hips until they found their spot and began to move to the rhythm of the music. As soon as they began to move, their bodies began to respond to each other. As Faith swayed Buffy's body followed and vise versa. They were getting lost in the feeling of each other and the music that surrounded them. The two seemed to create their own bubble and even though other people were dancing mere centimeters from them, the two slayers only felt each other.

They kept each other close. When the music began to slow down, Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde's hips bringing her close. Buffy took her cue to place her arms around the other's neck. A few moments later she leaned in closer to Faith wanting to kiss her right there and then but hesitated.

Faith felt Buffy's hesitation and quickly spoke "You don't have to B, if you don't feel comfortable. It's okay."

The blonde smiled and then looked away for the first time. She saw many other women dancing and making out and if she wanted to be really honest, a couple almost having sex in a corner of the club. She realized that she was being silly. When she turned her attention back onto Faith, she leaned to capture Faith's lips in a slow passionate kiss causing shocks to go through both of their bodies.

When the blonde pulled away she stared into chocolate brown eyes and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach awaken. All the electricity that was coursing was overwhelming her through out her body. The blonde had never been this turned on and scared at the same time. She didn't want to end up one of Faith's 'get some get gone' stories. She knew that Faith wouldn't do that, but she wanted to take things slow. However her body was telling her otherwise. Faith at the same time was trying to control the urge to take Buffy back to HQ and have her way with her. Being this close to the blonde made her body become very active. She stared into the green-color pools that were Buffy's eyes. After a few more seconds Buffy spoke

"Drinks?"

Faith nodded and followed the other woman towards the bar area. As they waited for their drinks they looked around the club once again.

"I've missed this." Faith said returning her attention to the blonde.

"Me too. I haven't danced like this in a very long time."

Faith smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed this B." Her eyes focused on the blonde's lips. She really couldn't get enough of them and really wanted them again but she was kind of shy about it. That thought made her laugh. Here she was the bad girl who slept around so much with her "get some get gone" policy and she was shy about kissing a woman.

"What is it?" Buffy asked catching Faith's small chuckle.

"Nothin. I just really want to kiss you."

Buffy leaned in leaving a small space between their lips. Encouraging Faith to close the distance. Moments later Buffy's eyes closed and felt the delicious lips she had already memorized graze against her own. She placed her arms around Faith's waist bringing their bodies closer. She felt Faith's hand travel down towards her butt and smirked into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so what do you guys think? Please please please leave a review and let me know. I'm still highly addicted to them. Also when I get them it reminds me to keep this story going and makes me feel guilty when I don't work on it so please I need more guilt. Again as a reminder if you are interested in helping me out with this story send me a PM.


	12. Changes

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I know I've been gone for such a long time but alas I've come back with gifts. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this whole thing. To celebrate, enjoy the new chapter and some interwebs chocolate chip cookies.

I'm so grateful to all of those who are reading, following and reviewing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CH. 12: Changes<p>

"Willow say something." Buffy demanded. Her friend had a huge grin on her face.

"Buffy that's so good to hear." The redhead shrieked and immediately went in for a celebratory hug. "Oh my goddess I need details"

"Details about what?" Kennedy chimed in as she walked into the room. Buffy struggled to say something.

"Buffy and Faith are finally together." Willow blurted out.

The blonde's face turned a deep shade of red and a hint of panic flashed across her eyes.

"It's about time." Kennedy exclaimed and quickly added "Don't worry I think your secret is safe with us." The younger slayer quickly grabbed her bag and turned to kiss Willow's lips. "I'll see you later baby. Be sure to give Buffy CPR. We wouldn't want her to die, Faith would kill us." With that she exited the room secretly high fiving her self for knowing it all along.

Seconds later Buffy released the breath she had been holding.

"Buff it's okay" the witch reassured. "Kennedy just knew you two had a thing. She's the one that clued me in."

"How?"

Willow shrugged "I don't know I think she has a sixth sense for these kinds of things."

"Will, are we that obvious? We've only been with the smoochies for a couple of weeks!" Buffy said collapsing back on Willows bed hoping it would swallow her.

"No no no." Willow shook her head and reached out to bring Buffy back into a sitting position. "Like I said, Kennedy has a weird sense for these things. Plus does it matter? Why are you looking to keep this a secret?"

Buffy hadn't really thought about why she didn't want everyone else to know. She reasoned that maybe she was afraid that something would go wrong and she did have one person in particular who would be really affected by the news.

"Angel." Buffy simply put it.

Willow completely understood where Buffy was coming from but she also knew that what the slayer and the vampire had was history. Angel would have to accept that. "He will understand I'm sure of it. He might take it hard at first but he will come around. He's Angel."

Buffy's worried face relaxed for a second. "I hope so. We still haven't talked about any of this." Buffy cracked a smile "We are kinda in the . . . "

Willow cut in ". . . smoochies phase of the relationship?"

* * *

><p>Faith was working on her arm exercises; she felt ridiculous doing them but she wanted to make sure her arm would recover properly so she worked on it a little extra.<p>

The dark-haired slayer chuckled "You really have changed Faith." She said out loud then chuckled some more. She still talked to herself and that hadn't changed at all. A knock at the door brought her out of her musings. Angel stood outside her door.

"Hey soul boy what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Faith greeted.

"Someone is cheery." Angel noted.

"Well what can I say yo. Things are going pretty good." Faith momentarily studied the brooding man whose brow was in a scowl more than usual. "I take it you have bad news?"

Angel wanted to tell Faith he knew about what was going on between the two slayers but decided this was not the time to do so. He needed help with other issues first.

"May I com in?"

Faith nodded and stood aside to let him in. "What's up?"

The vampire took a few steps collecting his thoughts. "I have a problem." Angel looked up and then hesitantly continued. "The first has been haunting me." He took a few more steps around the room. "I first saw them when I was visiting you while you were asleep and now it keeps showing up in the different faces of my victims."

Faith didn't know how to handle the information. They were friends and had saved each other from the edge of darkness. They shared a bond through their demons, but she didn't know what to say. She was curious as to why Angel was coming to her with this problem. Giles seemed to be the man to talk to about this.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Giles or Willow about this?"

Angel softly shook his head. "Faith it's more than just haunting. I'm craving blood . . . human blood."

Faith took a seat on her bed. The first had attempted to haunt most of the people in the building so that wasn't new. However if Angel was craving human blood to a point he had to talk to her about it, then it was much worse.

"Have you had human blood?" Faith questioned.

"No."

"But you want to?"

"Yes." Angel reaffirmed. He took a seat next to the woman. "Faith, I think Angelus is crawling out of the hellhole we placed him in. I can feel it and I'm slowly loosing my self."

All this information was overloading the former rogue slayer. She knew very well the implications of Angel loosing to his demon. She also understood what it felt like to slip away and loose it. She placed a hand on his forearm to try and comfort the vampire who was clearly distressed.

* * *

><p>Giles had been over dozens of books looking for more information. He looked at his reflection and saw how worn out he was. Since Willow had confirmed that his Slayer and for all intense and purposes his daughter was the key, devastated the man. He couldn't stop thinking about the probability that they would not be able to stop the First's plan to bring forth a hell god and open another dimension with Buffy's blood.<p>

Now fully knowing the vessel was within the same building as Buffy it was much more troubling. He was able to kill Ben but if it came down to it would he be able to kill again? Or be able to watch his slayer die for a third time? He looked back down at the book he was holding and began to read once again.

Minutes later Willow walked into the room.

"Anything new? Did the covenant get back to you?"

Giles shook his head "I'm afraid they can't help us with much."

"How come?" willow questioned "Were they able to locate the vessel?"

"We are surrounded with powerful beings all around Willow. It could be anyone of them. It could even be you. I'm afraid that all the new slayers have the same chance of being the vessel. The spell they did pinpointed this area out. Someone somewhere in this building is the vessel."

The redhead was shocked at the information but more so because she was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"What do we do now?"

Giles looked down and took his glasses off. "I think it's time to tell Buffy the truth."

"Tell Buffy what truth?" Faith asked walking into the room.

Giles and Willow looked towards Faith and then to each other immediately trying to hide their worried looks.

"What truth?" Faith asked again this time stepping closer to the other two in the room.

"Faith, I see you recovered well. Shouldn't you be helping Buffy train the other girls?" Giles quickly said hoping to derail the questions Faith had.

"Yeah. We are supposed to do that in about half an hour." Faith looked down at the piles of books. "Look I understand if you want to keep me in the dark abut all of this, but we all know that hiding anything from Buffy is not good." Faith stated feeling a bit hurt that the watcher and the witch still distrusted her.

"Faith it's more complicated than that." Willow said catching on to Faiths sentiment.

Faith only shrugged and began to walk back out. "Is there something you needed Faith?" Giles quickly asked noting that Faith didn't just randomly drop by.

The slayer paused at the door and turned her head. "No. I just wanted to ask you a few questions but I can do that another time. I have to go get ready for training." The dark-haired woman exited the room questioning weather or not she should have talked to Giles about Angel's problem.

After the vampire had left her room, she had pondered what to do. Angel had made her promise that if he indeed began to change in to Angelus she would kill him. She was opposed to it but after looking at the desperation in his eyes Faith promised him that she would. However she didn't want it to get to that point so she had swallowed her insecurities about trusting other people and went to talk to Giles. However after overhearing their conversation and this secret they were keeping from Buffy, her desire to reach out to them dissolved.

Before she took a few steps away from the door Willow jumped out in front of her. "Faith please don't tell Buffy, We are going to talk to her soon." Willow met Faith's gaze for a moment and then Faith took off.

She made her way back into her room where surprisingly Buffy was waiting for her.

"Hey someone looks upset?" Buffy stated quickly extending her arm to grab Faith's hand.

Faith tried to place a smile on her face. "Yeah. It's been a weird morning."

"But we had such a great night." Buffy smiled and leaned in to kiss the other slayer. "Does that make it any better?" The blonde asked pulling away.

"Kinda." Faith walked towards her bed and took a seat. "How are things going with the big bad?"

Buffy shrugged "They are going. Giles said he was working to find the vessel and the key and once we find either of them I think we can get ahead of the First. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about all of this. I want to help but I hardly know much." Faith spoke honestly. She really did want to help but it seemed even Buffy at times kept her at a distance from the core of the problem.

Buffy sat next to Faith and took her hand. "What do you want to know? I know you haven't been in the loop and I want you in the loop. So ask away."

Buffy spent most of the time they had before training to give her all the information the younger slayer wanted to know.

"So you've battled this thing before and you died?"

Buffy nodded trying to read Faith's reaction.

"And Dawn was the key for it but she isn't this time."

Buffy nodded again. "Yes. But this time is different because the first needs to conjure up a hell god into the vessel and then have them use the key to open the portal."

Faith was processing all the information wanting to make sure she had all of it correct. "Okay so right now we don't know who the vessel is and what the key is? And the key can be anything right?"

"Yep. According to Giles the chances of the key being another human are slim."

"Okay so we find this key thing and destroy it and poof threat eliminated."

Buffy got up and extended her hand to Faith. "That's the plan. Now lets get going to the gym we are going to be late."

The two women walked into their class and stared down a couple dozen new slayers all chatting in their groups. As they noticed the two veteran slayers walk in, the room went silent.

"Wow B, we are really good at this." Faith whispered noting the way all the slayers quickly shifted into business mode.

"All right today we will be working on your defense. Half of you will work with me and half with Faith." Buffy pointed to a group and then another.

"They are all yours F."

Faith smirked Buffy was finally going to let her take charge of a group and she couldn't wait. "Thanks B."

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting at his desk pretending to read. He couldn't stop thinking and craving blood. He wasn't sure why he had gone to talk to Faith earlier but he wanted to make sure somebody would stop him if he went off the rails again. He was also positive that whatever happened on that rooftop had something to do with his current problem. He had his secretary find a magical healer who knew just about everything. He wanted to ask about and maybe fix whatever was wrong with him.<p>

He also knew that part of the reason he was so restless was because he had unfortunately witnessed what happened between Buffy and Faith after patrol a few nights ago. He didn't intend to spy on them but merely be there to help since Faith had just recovered. After the two slayers entered the club he knew he should have turned around and gone back to his building, but he went inside anyways. He saw the closeness the two women shared. Thinking about it agitated him more. He stood from his desk and began to pace his room.

"Drink her." A little girl on his desk ordered.

Angel halted his pacing and turned to the apparition. It took him a while but he remembered who she was. The little girl was wearing a pretty white dress stained with blood. "Slayers taste so much better than humans Angelus." Another voice said next to the little girl. "I should know. I was once the only slayer." Buffy's figure tilted her head and exposed her neck with puncture wounds clearly marked.

Angel tried to block out the voices but they got louder. He quickly left his office hoping to outrun them.

He walked into Giles and Willow's research room and found them along with Buffy, Xander, Kennedy, and a few other slayers.

"Angel I didn't know you were coming today." Giles greeted the vampire.

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed to get out of my office. What's the update?"

"Well not much." Willow said and looked nervously towards Giles who nodded to give her the go. "But the covenant did help us narrow down the search for the vessel."

Buffy and Angel both looked at each other expecting to hear whom they potentially have to kill.

"Doughnuts are here!" Faith busted through the doors holding two boxes. She placed one down on Buffy's lap and the other one on the table.

"You I like you." Xander said happily launching himself towards the box on the table.

"Thanks for the doughnuts." Buffy said making eye contact with Faith feeling happy that she was finally starting to be part of the group.

"So you were saying something about the vessel?" Faith asked taking a bite of a strawberry filled doughnut.

"Yes. The spell did its job but I'm afraid it's just more bad news." Willow continued and again looked at Giles.

"Will just tell us who the vessel is." Buffy demanded.

"Buff that's the problem we can't tell you. The spell only narrowed where the vessel is and he or she is somewhere in this building." Willow ended her statement leaving it open for Giles to continue.

"I believe that the vessel is one of the new slayers. I've read through several books and ancient texts and all support the theory that a slayer's magic combine with all the power she possesses allows them to contain such beings as hell gods"

"What about the key?" Faith asked.

"Um yes well that is a bit more complicated." Giles brought out his handkerchief and cleaned his glasses. "Can we please have a moment alone?" He looked at the few other slayers who were in the room and also looked at Faith.

"No." Buffy lightly put her hand on Faith's forearm to stop her from leaving. " Giles whatever you are going to say Faith can hear it. She is part of this group. She needs to know everything I know." Buffy crossed her arms. She was hoping that this would help with Faith's apprehension towards the group and vise versa.

"Very well then." Giles Put his glasses back on and looked towards Angel first and then met Buffy's green eyes. Once he made sure the newer slayers where out of the room he spoke. "We have found the key."

"So what's complicated about that G-man?" the dark-haired slayer asked. She knew that whatever they were about to say was what she had walked in on earlier and she was preparing her self for some horrible news.

"Buff its in human form again." Willow disclosed watching panic pour into Buffy's body.

"Is it Dawn?" Buffy's eyes filled with tears threatening to fall if Willow took longer to answer her question.

"It's not Dawn." Willow reassured watching her friend become a bit less worried but letting a tear fall down her face anyways.

"Okay. . ." Buffy breathed out ". . . who is it?" she looked at her Watcher.

"Buffy . . . it appears that you have become the key." Giles looked at his slayer and watched her shed one more tear.

For Faith, time stood still. She didn't dare breath at all. She stared down at the table with a half eaten box of doughnuts. Buffy is the key. How the hell was she supposed to stop this now? The plan was to destroy the key surely that was no longer the plan. However Faith knew her blonde counterpart better. She knew she would sooner sacrifice herself a thousand times over than put her loved ones and the world in danger. Suddenly another alarming problem entered her mind. The vessel was somewhere in the same building.

"Buffy, we will find another way to stop the First." Angel spoke placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes. We have been working very hard to stop this as soon as possible." Giles chimed in.

Buffy didn't hear any of it. She was glad and relieved that Dawn was not the key again. She knew what she must do to stop all of this. She had done so once before she could surely do it again. But could she really do it now that she had started to feel happy. Could she leave everything behind again?

"I need to go for a walk." The blonde stood up and walked out. Faith followed after her and then Angel followed closely behind.

"I want to go alone Faith." Buffy said as she quickly made her way through the stairs access door. Faith halted her approach and turned around almost bumping into Angel.

"Let her go Faith. She just needs to process it all." Angel reassured. He walked back to the room side by side with Faith.

"I'm not sure that was for the best." Giles said as he looked at Xander who was somberly sitting in his chair. Willow was looking over a book when Faith spoke up. "All right what can I do?" Xander, Giles, and Willow all looked up a bit surprised.

"Um. . . how's your Latin?" Willow asked.

Faith looked confused "Not there. Give me something to do. I want to help."

"Yeah me too. Hit me with the book Will." Xander said rummaging through the books on the table.

Faith picked up a book and attempted to read it but just sat it back down. "Are there any in plain old English?"

Before Giles could respond Angle spoke up. "I have something you can help me with. Come on."

Faith followed the vampire out of the room and they made their way to Angel's office.

Once Angel closed the door, Faith punched Angel square in the jaw catching the vampire off guard.

"You fucking knew about this! You didn't think Buffy needed to know?" Faith reproached.

Angel held his jaw with his hand and whipped blood from his lip. "Faith, believe me I just wanted to protect her."

"Yeah like that helped. Now she is out there by herself." Faith stated pissed off that Buffy had pushed her away.

"She's a slayer she can protect her self. Faith you have to calm down."

Faith started to pace around trying to do so. She knew that it was wrong for them to have kept that information from Buffy but she understood why they did it. She too feared what Buffy's actions would be. She shook her head trying to block out horrible images of the blonde's dead body.

"I'm not worried about a demon attacking her. I'm afraid of what she will do." Faith responded and took a seat.

Angel studied Faith's rigid composure. He approached the young woman and engulfed her in a hug. For a brief second Faith fought against Angel but gave up. She allowed the vampire to hold her.

It was a silent communication between two beings. They both care very deeply for a certain blonde and more importantly they were both in love with her. They agreed without words to do everything they could to save her.

Moments later the vampire released Faith and got back to business. He knew that if he were to help, he would need to tackle his problems first. He would be useless or another threat if the First succeeded in whatever it was planning with him.

"Faith I really do need your help with something." He waited for Faith's acknowledgement and continued. "I've tracked down a healer who might be able to help me with my problem."

"Okay so what do you want me for?" Faith asked.

"I don't trust him. I want you to come with me in case anything goes wrong."

* * *

><p>After talking with Angel, Faith had waited for Buffy to return. When the blonde slayer finally returned, she immediately shut down. Faith had tried to talk or comfort Buffy but was pushed away every time.<p>

Now she was picking her self off the ground trying to look around the small room.

She had agreed to go with Angel to make sure they didn't run into any trouble. The vampire had been laying down in some kind of trance. The healer explained to them what he was going to attempt. Angel would be put in a trance where the healer could trace Angel's energy. By doing so they could try to find the reason why his crave for human blood was so strong and if his demon was indeed clawing out. They had been doing this for almost an hour and all Faith could make out from this were bits and pieces of Angel's incoherent speech. Then she heard some commotion outside and then all hell broke loose. When she went to look outside the small room she saw a gang of vamps and bringers heading towards her. When she turned around she saw Angel and then darkness engulfed her.

"Angel!" Faith yelled trying to regain some sort of composure. She scanned the room for anybody else but she couldn't see much since there was dust everywhere.

She walked up to where Angel had been but nothing was there. She picked up a piece of metal an opened the door to the outside slowly. Her slayer senses were on high alert but no fight came. All she saw was the dead body of the healer and a mess of jars on the floor. She began to panic. She ran a few blocks around in the hope of finding Angel but there were no signs of him. What the hell happened? What the hell knocked her out? And where in the hell was Angel? Faith began to run in the direction of HQ.

When she finally made it there she ran into Giles.

"Faith are you all right?" The British man questioned her.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Listen have you seen Angel?" Faith disregarded her injured state worried that Angel had been kidnapped or turned into Angelus.

"Yes. I believe I saw him walk by a few minutes ago. Are you sure you are all right? You're bleeding."

"I'll be okay. I just ran into a bit of trouble." Faith then made her way to Angel's office. When she walked in through the doors she was greeted by a tight hug.

"Faith. You're alive!" Angel said letting go of the woman.

"Apparently so are you. What happened?" Faith question wanting to know how they had been split up.

"Some bringers and vamps stormed the room we were in. You got knocked out and I was dragged out of there and when I finally got away I went to check for you but you weren't there so I returned here hoping to find you." Angel went to get something from a shelf in his office. "Is your head okay?"

"It's nothing big. Are you okay?" Faith asked Angel as he approached her with a first aid kit.

The vampire nodded and began to gently wipe the blood from the slayer's forehead. Faith studied the vampire noting how he swallowed hard.

"You still craving blood big A?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Angel took a step back and nodded.

"Listen I think I'll just take care of this my self then." Faith took the gauze. "What did they do to you Angel?"

The vampire looked into Faith's eyes and he blacked out.

Angel began to change into someone or something else. Faith stumbled back as her mentor morphed from the Angel she knew into a shorter looking man with blonde hair and a scrawny figure. The man's green eyes made contact with Faith's eyes and cheerily spoke.

"That was a trip! You must be the slayer."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so things are really rolling now. Again I thank you all who are reading this. Please review and let me know what you think or just say hi. I just love hearing from you guys.


	13. Clarity

**A/N:Hello readers I have a huge apology to give to all of you. While I was looking back at older chapters I wanted to edit some of them for minor errors and such. However I ended up deleting Chapter 3 'Sacrifices.' When I went back to try to fix it, I ended up adding Chapter 3 as Chapter 12 (aka new chapter).**

I'm trying really hard to fix this problem ASAP however when I go in to try to change the chapters it shows up perfectly fine on my page. I'll be contacting the site managers if I can't fix it within the next day. I apologize to all the new and old readers. Please accept my apologies with a new chapter.

**To help everyone navigate this while I get this fixed here is the order of the chapters.**

**Ch.1 The Spark, Ch.2 Choices, Ch.3 Sacrifices, Ch. 4 Critical, Ch.5 Poison, Ch.6 Cure, Ch.7 Feelings, Ch. 8 Big Bad, Ch. 9 Keys, Ch. 10 Revelations, Ch. 11 Developments, Ch. 12 Changes, Ch. 13 Clarity**

P.S. If anyone knows how to go about fixing this issue PM. I'm still kind of new to this and I would greatly appreciate any help.

* * *

><p>CH. 13: Clarity<p>

Buffy's knuckles were bleeding. She had disregarded the wraps for he hands when she had entered the training room. She locked all the doors, turned off the lights and began punching, kicking, and slamming the several bags around her. After a few hours she collapsed next to all the exploded bags on the mats. She knew she was being childish throwing a tantrum but she didn't care. She needed to let out everything she was feeling. Buffy didn't want to be around anyone in fear she would push everyone away.

The blonde sat up and looked at her bloodstained knuckles watching the red liquid run down her hand. Then she heard the commotion and without a second though switched to slayer mode. The blonde ran out of the room she unhinged the door as she felt a panic in her chest that warned her that Faith was in danger.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I am. Who the hell are you?" Faith replied taking a step closer to the seemingly harmless man.<p>

"He told me you'd be a feisty little thing." The blonde man approached Faith. "I'm God."

Faith cracked her neck and launched in to an attack. She went in for a punch and barely made contact with the man's face. Moments later she flew through the air into the wall by an effortless kick.

"That's no way to treat a new guess is it?"

Faith struggled to pick her self off the ground catching her breath and tasting her own blood. She was sure to feel this fight for a while.

"You're not a guest." The slayer walked closer to the man trying to make her stance as big as possible to intimidate him.

He only laughed and stepped towards her. He grabbed her arm and slowly began to add pressure. Faith gritted her teeth trying to contain the urge to grunt or scream from the pain that the man was causing.

"Now I'm only going to ask you once, where is my key?"

Faith stared into the blue orbs wondering if she could take this guy on, knowing that he was the hell god they had prepared for.

The blonde man tapped his foot while he continued to add pressure to Faith's arm. He stared into her eyes in search of the answers the slayer failed to tell him. As he grew impatient he threw her against another wall, this time forcing the structure to collapse on the slayer.

"I thought slayers were supposed to be harder to kill." He said as he looked towards Faith's buried body.

"We are." Faith slowly pushed pieces of the wall off her self and rose up to a standing position. Physically she looked like a whisper of a noise would knock her over but she stood there staring the man down. Faith was not going down so easily. She then smiled and spat out blood.

"You know what's harder to kill?"

The blonde man looked at her confused.

"Two slayers." A voice from behind the man spoke then he was propelled out the window.

"Faith" Buffy exhaled and ran towards the other slayer.

"Hey B, glad to see you." Faith said and fell to her knees. Buffy immediately went down with her. "We need to get you outta here pronto." Faith said.

Buffy shook her head "No. We need to get your wounds treated. Come on. " Buffy then helped the dark-haired woman off her knees and began to walk her out of the damaged room.

As the two slayers made their way into the 'hospital' part of the building, they the blonde hell-go intercepted them.

"I'm offended. Your hosting skills are so dreadful."

Buffy looked into the man's eyes and knew exactly who he was. He was the one that wanted to bleed her to send the world into chaos. As Buffy prepared her self to fight him he disappeared.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed as she and Giles walked up to the two slayers. "Are you guys okay?" Willow put away a charm she had in her hand and went in to help support Faith.

"I am, but Faith is in bad shape. That thing smashed her against several walls."

Faith chuckled and held her upper abdomen with her injured arm. "Yeah but I'll be all right. We need to get B out of here before it comes back."

"Don't worry I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon. I teleported him away." Willow said pressing the call button on the desk.

"It don't matter Red, he will come back and B here needs to stay away from him." Faith disentangled her self from Willow and Buffy. She supported her self on the desk and looked towards Giles.

"Faith is right. We need to get Buffy away from here as soon as possible." The librarian stated looking sternly towards his slayer.

"Giles I'm not running. You both said we would find a way to defeat it. So let's get on that. I'm not running." Buffy crossed her arms and looked at Faith.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you back here Faith" Mike greeted and immediately began to asses the slayer's injuries. "Lets take you into the room to take a look at you. Please sit on the bed while I go find some help." Mike pointed to a room and walked away. Buffy practically dragged Faith into the room and left Giles and Willow staring at each other.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked.

Giles struggled to formulate words. "We have to find a way to hide Buffy from that thing. " Giles took one last look to the room the two slayers had disappeared into and walked towards the elevator. Willow followed close behind.

Buffy stood a few feet away from the other slayer. Faith focused on breathing without hurting when she felt Buffy closer to her.

"B you gotta get out of here." Faith looked up to meet Buffy's green eyes. They both reflected the look of defeat in their eyes. Now that the hell god had been unleashed Buffy's life was in astronomical danger.

"I don't want to run anymore. I'm tired." Buffy stated.

Faith took a sharp breath in and stepped closer to the blonde and leaned in to kiss her. They both needed the unique feeling of each other's touch. Faith entangled her busted hands in Buffy's blonde hair drawing her closer to her own body. They slowly separated only when they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Faith please have a seat on the bed." Mike pleaded as he and two other nurses walked into the room and began to examine her.

Buffy stood by as the nurses tended to Faith's fractured ribs and her injured arm. They had once again insisted on keeping Faith in the hospital room to monitor the slayer but Faith refused. After Mike ensured that Faith would be okay and gave her medicine for the pain, the two slayers made their way to the research room where Giles, Willow, Xander, and Kennedy were all in research mode.

"Hey Faith, how's it going?" Xander greeted as he got up to offer some chairs to the slayers.

"I've been worse." Faith responded and took a seat.

"Any new info?" Buffy asked a bit hopeful.

Giles slowly shook his head and began to clean his glasses. "We don't know much. I was hoping Faith would have more information on the matter. She had the first contact with this thing."

Faith looked around the room and landed her eyes on Buffy's green orbs. "It's Angel. He changed in front of me."

Giles stopped cleaning his glasses. "How?"

"He came to me yesterday he was worried because he was getting haunted by the First. It was using the faces of all his victims. He was in pretty bad shape when I talked to him." Faith recalled seeing him so distressed.

"But that's not possible, I personally enchanted this whole building to keep the First away." Willow said picking up another book worried her spell didn't work.

"I don't know Red, the man saw those things. But that's not the worse part; he also told me he was craving human blood. After the meeting he asked me to help him with something. He had set up a meeting with a healer and he wanted me as back up. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and Angel is gone. When I came back here he was in his office then he changed into that thing." Faith finished retelling what had happened. She waited for Giles to lecture her on keeping that information from them but that didn't happen. Instead she was bombarded by questions.

"Do you know what the healer's name was? What exactly was he doing with Angel?" Willow asked ready to look up any information in the books spread out in front of her.

"Do you know how long he was being haunted?" Giles asked jotting down information in his journal.

"Look I can give you the address to the healer's place but he's dead. He was supposed to do something with his energy while Angel was in a trance. He told me he began seeing things when he was watching me one night while I was still recovering. That's about all I know."

Buffy looked at Faith trying to calm her counterpart since she began to feel the anxiety radiating from her.

"I think Faith needs to go and Rest. Come on I'll take you." Buffy extended her hand out to help Faith up from her chair. They walked out of the room in silence until the made their way into Faith's room.

As Faith sat on her bed Buffy began to walk towards the door. Faith's simple request stopped Buffy from walking out the door. "Can you stay here for a little while?"

The blonde took a few seconds to decide whether to go or stay. She walked back towards Faith and took a seat next to her. Faith timidly reached out to entangle her hand with Buffy's.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Buffy whispered and leaned in closer to Faith.

"I don't know." Faith answered truthfully feeling a bit guilty for making the other slayer stay with her. "Are we okay?"

Buffy nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Faith used her free hand to pull the blonde closer. It seemed that every time they kissed there was too much space between the two. They were letting go of all the fear and regret they were feeling from the previous days. They focused on each other. Buffy slowly pushed Faith back into a laying position. As they broke the kiss no words were spoken only silent communication through their slayer connection. The blonde settled down next to Faith and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello love," Buffy turned to face the familiar bleached blonde vampire. <em>

"_Spike?" _

"_The one and only." The man smirked and began to walk down an alley. "Hurry up slayer, wouldn't want you to miss this." _

_Buffy fully knowing she was in a slayer dream followed without a question. _

_As they arrived she realized where she was. The tower once used to open a portal to a hell dimension stood menacingly. Buffy swallowed hard and continued to follow the vampire up the tower. _

_Once the two got to the top Spike smiled. "You remember this place slayer?" _

_Buffy nodded. "What are we doing here?" _

_The vampire walked up to the edge of the platform and began to tie himself to the two poles. "You know that you weren't supposed to die that day right?" Spike finished tying himself as Buffy approached. _

"_What are you doing?" Buffy questioned _

"_How should I know? You should ask your pretty little sister." He says as he points behind Buffy. _

_Dawn's figure is standing by the stairs wearing the same dress she was in that fateful night._

"_Dawny?" Buffy asks hoping that this nightmare ends soon. However there is no answer and when she turns to ask Spike another question someone else in in his place. _

"_B? What the hell is going on?" Faith asks as she tugs at her restrains. She looks over to where Dawn is standing. _

"_I . . . I don't know" Buffy makes her way towards Dawn. As she is about to place her hand on her younger sister, a bright light begins to form from Dawns figure and shoots through Buffy and into Faith. _

Buffy and Faith wake up gasping for air and both search for each other immediately entangling their hands.

"B are you all right?"

Buffy struggles to catch her breath and quietly shakes her head. Seconds later the blonde is clinging to Faith letting he tears fall relentlessly as she settles back to reality and away from the awful nightmare they just had.

A few minutes later Buffy's sobs die down as the blonde whispers, "I'm not the key."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I apologize for the mess regarding the order of the chapters. More interwebs cookies for all of you. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also if you can help me with this mess I've made please PM I would greatly appreciate it.**


	14. Plans

A/N: Cookies? I have taken so long to continue this story and I'm ashamed. Now I'm not going into what the hell has been going on with my life but many things got in the way and this chapter just kept getting pushed around. However I think this is the longest chapter thus far. I'm hoping that makes up for some of the long wait. I hope I still have some followers out there and be sure to let me know if you are still with this story.

Disclaimer (I haven't done one in all the chapters but this applies to all the chapters and the entire story): I don't own any of the characters related to the wonderful creations by Joss Whedon. I only own the computer I type this on.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 Plans<p>

"Wake up" A voice demanded.

The vampire took a few moments to open his eyes and when he did, darkness greeted his sight. He quickly got to his feet looking around to find the owner of the voice.

"Angelus you are far away from home." the voice spoke up once again. As his vision adapted to the darkness he looked around but he was alone in the middle of what seemed a war zone.

"You should get back, little girls are not going to kill themselves you know?"

Angel began to climb his way out of the ruble he seemed to have been transported to hoping to find some answers. He ignored the voice that kept whispering things fully knowing it was the First trying to get to him.

Once he emerged from the hole he was in, he realized exactly where he was. "Sunnydale."

"Yup. Didn't think I'd get to see the mess I made."

Angel turned around to come face to face with his English counterpart. "Spike. ." Angel took a step towards the other vampire only to pass right through the blonde's body.

"Oh don't get you knickers in a bunch. I'm dead dead." Spike said.

Angel began to walk away from the other vampire thinking it was the First's attempt to once again mess with his head. However his fast pace was no match for the power that 'ghost Spike' had. The British vampire appeared in front of the man. Angel halted his pace.

"Listen here, I don't got much time here and you know very well I'd rather be visiting a certain blonde slayer but I'm not. I was sent here to you. Now listen to me." Spike waited for Angel to respond.

"Were you the one talking to me earlier?" The older vampire asked as he looked around.

Spike took out a cigarette from his jacket and a lighter and lit the cigarette. "I just got here."

Angel looked at the other vampire confused "How can you do that?"

Spike shrugged "Hell if I know. I just know once I did my little clean up scene here the powers that be have been using little old me as their messenger boy."

Angle still confused pointed at his mouth. "No, not that, how can you smoke? Aren't you a ghost or something?"

Spike took a long drag from the cigarette "Don't know. Looks like the powers have a sense of humor huh?" The blonde vampire quickly finished his cigarette.

"So are you going to explain to me what's going on?" Angel questioned impatiently.

Spike grinned, "It's inside of you Angel. Can't you feel it?"

"Angelus?" Angel asked feeling frustrated. Had he lost control to Angelus?

"It will burn you Angel, from your ashes it will rise." Spike began to fade away and Angel was left alone once again.

* * *

><p>"I'm not the key"Buffy whispered. The blonde slayer was still reeling from the nightmare she had been sucked in. How could this be? She asked herself. Faith was holding her not saying a word. Buffy didn't know if Faith figured it out or if she was still processing but the message was loud and clear. The fates were playing a cruel trick. Buffy moved her self closer to the other woman.<p>

"Faith?" the younger slayer had a far off look and Buffy once again tried to reach the woman. "Faith listen to me, this doesn't change anything."

Faith chuckled and shook her head. She disentangled her self from Buffy. "It changes everything." The brunette walked towards a mirror and she looked at her self. She looked into her eyes and all the memories of everything she had been trying to atone for came rushing back. The death of Allen Finch and the professor plagued her thoughts. All the hurt she had created for everyone. "I'm the bad guy now aren't I?"

Buffy quickly rushed to Faith's side "No. You're the good guy now remember? Don't do this Faith please don't do this."

The blonde was trying to stay as calm as possible. Her stomach was turning her heart about to break because she knew exactly where Faith was going. The younger slayer was going down the same path she had after the terrible death of the mayor's deputy. She could sense it in their connection. Faith was already pulling away setting up walls so that no one, not even Buffy her self, could reach her.

"You need to get away from me Buffy." Faith opened the door wanting nothing more than for the blonde to leave her room.

"I'm no leaving you. Faith this isn't high school we will get through this." Buffy tried to put her hand on Faith's shoulder but the other woman quickly moved away. "Fine I'll leave." She made her way towards the door to the stairs. Before the brunette could exit the room, Buffy blocked her path. "You have to think about this."

Faith pushed passed Buffy preparing for a physical fight with the other slayer however as she made her way through the door and down the stairs Buffy was right behind her pleading with her.

Right before they got to the main floor Buffy once again jumped out in front to impede Faith's escape. "No! You don't get to walk away this time Faith. I'm not going to let you."

"What's with the double standard B? Last time I remember you took off when you found out you were the key. So back the hell off." The brunette pushed passed her and walked away relieved Buffy had not followed her.

Buffy waited a few minutes by the stairs debating weather or not to go after the other slayer. Against her need to be by Faith's side, the blonde decided to give her some space. She slowly walked back up the stairs to her room and collapse on her bed. She couldn't sleep but she just needed to let go of the tears that were waiting to fall. Buffy told her self that Faith just needed space to process everything. She reminded her self that this wasn't high school and both of them had grown up and changed. However she still feared that Faith would take some drastic measures.

After taking a few deep breaths, of fresh as you can get L.A. air, the slayer let some tears fall down her face. Her world was once again upside down. The slayer began to quickly make her way away from the building hoping the further she got away the easier it would become to think and breathe properly.

Faith finally came to a stop in front of a bar. She checked her pockets for some cash and made her way inside.

The small bar was pretty empty only a few people were in there drinking away their troubles. As she approached the bar the bartender greeted her.

"What can I get for you miss?"

Faith looked around "Give me a shot of tequila and a beer."

The bartender quickly went to serve her the drinks and took a few seconds to talk to her once again. "Heart break or midlife crisis?"

She looked at the man for a few seconds and ignored his question.

"Most people who come here is because of heart break or a midlife crisis, and you look too young for a midlife crisis. Even too young to drink" The older looking bartender cleaned an invisible mark off the tabletop.

"It's neither and I'm old enough so butt out pal." Faith said taking a long chug of her beer.

"Fine. You just looked troubled. Here have another drink on the house." The man poured another shot of tequila and waited for Faith to down it again and then moved away from the brooding slayer.

Faith wanted to think clearly and even though she knew alcohol would do the exact opposite she needed it to deal with the magnitude of the situation. How had it become so messed up? Angel was the hell god trying to kill her because somehow she was a magical key that opened up a hell dimension that would destroy the world.

"Fuck"

"I'll say. Drinking before the sun is down. Things are pretty fucked up huh?"

Faith turned to look at the owner of the voice almost tripping backwards as she saw it was Spike. "Hey love, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The slayer looked around to see if anyone else spotted the man but apparently it was only her who saw this guy. She tried to walk away fearing it was the First trying to get to her.

The blonde vampire frowned and shook his head "Why does everyone do that to me?" He followed after her outside to an alley. He extended his hand out trying to catch the dwindling rays of the sun. He couldn't really feel the warmth of the sun but he liked the fact he could walk out during the daytime.

"I know who you are so get the fuck away from me." Faith threatened holding her beer bottle so hard it was ready to shatter.

"No. You don't know. I'm not the First if that's what you are thinking and I'm bloody tired of everyone thinking I am. I saved the world you know? I died a Hero and all you people have been doing is thinking I'm the First."

Faith studied the vampire and burst out in laughter she chugged the rest of her beer and tossed the bottle against a wall.

"You must be Spike." Faith blurted out in between laughs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Faith held her stomach and waited for the laughter to stop "Just saying big guy, that not even the First could pull off those lines. So what are you here for? Don't tell me you are like my spirit guide or something because honestly I can't handle any more terrible news."

Spike fixed his jacket "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I was talking to and old friend a while ago and now I'm here talking to my favorite person in the world."

Faith chuckled at the last part of the statement. She began to walk out from the alley and into the street. She could feel the alcohol effects on her but knew that it would take a lot more drinks to even give her a healthy buzz. However she could feel the empty warmth the alcohol provided. Spike followed silently behind her. After a good while of walking aground Faith walked up to a window and got some keys for a motel room. The sun would be setting soon and as much as she wanted to go out and do some slaying, she knew the moment she did word would get out and Buffy could find her.

She opened the door to the small rundown room and breathed in the stale smell that had become way too familiar over her stays in Sunnydale. "Home sweet home." She said as she plopped down on the bed.

"So are you like going to watch me sleep or something?" Faith kicked off her boots.

Spike looked in the mirror hoping to maybe see anything that would show up. He was fed up with being used by the powers that be. He would be in one place then be in another in a blink of an eye and the things he knew made no sense. It frustrated the British vampire. He knew he was being used for good, but he hated that he couldn't really intervene himself. He was a slave and he hated it.

"Ewww I'm not Angel princess. I don't know when I'll be called away again or when I'll get the message the powers want you to know. So I guess until any of that happens I'm stuck with you." Spike settled into the small couch in the room.

"Oh no I can't get stuck with you. How about you tell the powers to hurry the hell up and send you that message so you can get out of my hair?"

"Pff I wish it was that simple." Spike said pulling out a cigarette out and lighting it.

"How can you do that?" Faith slid to the end of the bed and sat up.

"You are all the same aren't ya?" Spike took a long drag from the lit cigarette and exhaled. "A perk I suppose for being the Power's bitch."

"Well at least you got some benefit from playing for the good guys."

"Oh bugger not like you don't have perks." Spike stated somehow knowing that Faith and Buffy had a thing.

"Yeah like what? Short lifespan? Putting in danger those around me? Losing my sanity? Yeah those are all great perks." Faith shouted standing up and pacing the room.

Spike smirked "You know those are not the perks. . " the vampire got up "I'd think nailing the slayer would be worth it."

Faith stopped her pacing and stood face to Face with Spike. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Spike chuckled, "You and Buffy, you two have been doing some extra curricular activities haven't you?"

The brunette just stared into his eyes wishing she could somehow get her hands on Spike's apparition. She scrunched her hand into a fist and aimed for Spike's nose. She knew that her fist would go right through him but she still wanted to throw out the punch.

"OW! Son of a Bitch." Spike yelled out taking a step back holding his nose in his hands. He looked up to see Faith stunned at what just had happened. He took the opportunity to try and launch his own attack but he just slipped right through the slayer.

"Oh bloody hell." He looked up and began to rant "Oh sure let her punch me and what do I get to do ? Nothing!"

Faith shook off her shock and once again approached the vampire fist ready to throw another blow. Spike threw his hands up in the air "Would you quit that? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Faith dropped her fist and took a seat on the bed. "What the hell was that?"

The blonde vampire looked at Faith cautiously making sure she wasn't going to hit him again. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure you are not supposed to be . . ." Spike didn't finish his sentence before he disappeared from the room leaving Faith stunned.

* * *

><p>Buffy lay in her bed for a several hours. The slayer wanted to go beat something again but she was also tired. She didn't feel like moving or making an effort to do anything. She wanted to stay there until Faith would show up and hold her, but she knew that wasn't likely.<p>

"BUFFY!" Dawn shirked followed by pounding on the door.

"Go AWAY!" Buffy demanded. She didn't have time to deal with Dawns often-childish tirades.

"Buffy its Spike!" Dawn continued to pound on the door. Seconds later the slayer almost pried the door open and faced Dawn.

"What?" Buffy asked looking around.

"Spike, he's in my room. He kind of just appeared there! I thought he was the First but I don't think he is. He told me to come find you."

Buffy didn't speak as she began to walk rapidly towards Dawn's room.

"How can this be? You think he is being used by the First?" Dawn asked only to be met with silence. As they approached the room Buffy stopped and turned towards Dawn.

"Hey I need you to give me a few minutes with him okay? I need to make sure he is who he says he is."

Dawn frowned and was ready to protest but the look her sister shot her made her stop. The young Summers nodded and walked away.

Buffy slowly opened the door and saw the blonde vampire sitting on Dawn's bed holding his nose for some reason. Once he spotted her he quickly approached the slayer.

"Punch Me," He demanded.

Buffy stepped away from him confused. "What?"

"Would you just punch me!" He kept getting closer to the woman.

Buffy looked a bit unsure but she threw out a punch and went straight through the man.

"Bloody Hell." Spike yelled sitting once again on the bed.

"Okay what was that?" The blonde slayer asked.

Spike shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine slayer."

"What are you?"

Spike smirked "Some sort of messenger for the powers I suppose."

"You remember the dreams?" Buffy asked taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Every bit. So you and the other slayer are like together now?" He sounded a bit jealous

Buffy hesitated to respond looking down at her feet. " We are trying to but I'm not sure where we are at. Look I don't need you to get all jealous here okay?"

"Well it's obvious you two are supposed to be together you guys practically eye fuck each other even back in Sunnydale. OW OW" Spike held his head as a searing pain threatened to split his head wide open. At his distress Buffy went to his side but there was nothing she could do except wait for the vampire to come back from the pain.

Spike shook his head a couple times and spoke "I think I know too much and I shouldn't be talking to you."

Buffy took a seat next to the vampire and stared at him blankly. "Then why are you here Spike? Are you here just to frown upon me and Faith?"

"Listen kit, I'm here against the will of the powers. They are using me but not helping much. You need to go find the other slayer. Bad things . . . Spike began to fade ". . . They want you to kill it."

Buffy watched as the vampire faded away and she was left alone without warning. As she exited the room Dawn ran up to her.

"Can I talk to him now? Is he really Spike?" As the girl peaked into her room, her face saddened noting that the vampire was gone.

"Dawn listen, I'll explain later. I need to go talk tow Willow. Please just don't tell anyone about this." As Buffy began to walk away Dawn spoke up.

"It's because of that dream isn't it?" Dawn wanted some form of explanation for the bizarre vision thing she had while doing research.

Buffy nodded "Yes. Dawn please I promise we will talk about this later but right now I really need to go do this okay?"

Dawn waited for Buffy to disappear around a corner and then went back into her room.

"Will I need to talk to you."

Willow looked up from her book. "What's up?"

"Could we go to my room to talk?" Buffy looked around noting that there were several slayers helping with some research and Giles back at his office.

The redhead quickly packed her things and walked towards the slayer. The two scoobies walked in silence until they reached Buffy's room.

"So what's going on?" the witch asked plopping down on Buffy's bed.

"Faith ran off."

"What? Why? Did you two have a fight?" Willow's face grew weary and she placed her hand on the slayer's arm to try and comfort her friend.

"Kind off. I really don't want to get into it but I just need to find her. She's pulling away again and I don't want that to happen." Buffy thought about fully disclosing the new information but she rather everyone think she was the key. It would keep everyone, especially Faith, safer.

"Okay so what can I do to help?" Willow switched to business mode.

"I was hoping you could do a locator spell or something so I can find her and talk to her."

Willow nodded "Yeah. Let me just gather the supplies and I can do one in a little bit."

"Thanks Will.." Buffy looked a way for a few seconds trying to contain her tears. "So how's the research going?"

Willow noted Buffy's change in subject but decided to go along with it. "Well we are looking into ways to separate the hell god from Angel and it's very complicated. You don't have to worry about that though. I'm also working on a pendant kind of like that orb that repelled Glory. I should have it conjured up soon and you can wear it in case he gets near you it will separated you from him; I just have to work out the kinks. We also had the covenant set up an alarm system in case it shows up again. And on top of that, they have these demons that can alert us of vampires present."

"Thanks Will." Buffy said as she brought her friend in a hug. She, along with a few others had been working non-stop on this and she also was very grateful Willow hadn't press on the issue regarding Faith.

"Anytime. I'm going to go and gather that stuff for the spell. I'll let you know when its ready." Willow hugged her friend again and walked out of the slayer's room.

* * *

><p>The noise in the building made the walls tremble. Kennedy stood in the gym in front of dozens of new slayer just like her self.<p>

"All right this is not a drill!" Kennedy moved towards cabinets and chest full of weapons. "Jennifer!" she called out looking for the blonde girl who had been quick to assume a leadership position within the short time there.

"Right here." The young blonde spoke up and made her way through the crowd of girls.

"We need to get in formation. Those of you who have trained with crossbows go with Jenn. The rest grab any of the weapons in the chest and follow me. I need the crossbow up top. Lets go and remember stick with your partners."

Kennedy immediately began handing out weapons and crossbows. This is what they had been training for. The alarms had been set off warning them that Angel and the Hell god were nearby the area most likely making his way to the building.

"Now remember no one takes a shot at him. The point is to contain him or drive him away. Any of you think it's a smart idea to go up against this thing I'll kill you my self if he doesn't, clear?" Kennedy made eye contact with several of the more rebellious girls who nodded. She quickly took her group down to the lobby and met up with her girlfriend who was working on a spell along with Giles to try and create a barrier.

Kennedy listened into her ear peace tracking the movements of a now confirmed Angel. The vampire was a few yards away from the building.

"He's approaching the entrance."

Angel was nearing his building he could sense all the weapons pointed at him and all the tension. He was a bit confused but figured that if Angelus managed to escape his prison, he must have done some damage he couldn't remember. He was nervous but determined to put back his demon into the depths of his mind. As he reached the doors a wall of magic and several dozen swords and crossbows greeted him.

"Not the welcome back party I expected." Angel said as he smirked and hesitantly inched his way forward.

Willow was the first to note that as soon as the vampire entered, the demons that were supposed to go off didn't.

Giles took a cautious step towards the vampire "Angel if that is you, you must surrender your self; do you understand?"

Angel looked around at all the wooden weapons pointed at his chest. He looked around for Buffy or Faith but didn't see them he wondered where the two were.

"I don't know what I did. But I'm willing to cooperate here. Giles it's me."

The British librarian nodded and approached him "I'm sorry but in order to prove that, you must surrender to us." The man approached Angel and he waited for he vampire to stick his hands up in the air. Willow then approached tightly followed by Kennedy.

The witch tied a rope around the vampire's wrist and then spoke a few words to enchant the restrains. Giles then signaled for one of the slayer so bring a restraining vest and cautiously put it on Angel.

Angel was a bit surprised in all the precautions they had taken. He wondered what he must have done for them to react like this. He panicked not knowing what he had done as Angelus. Every time he had lost control, he had been able to remember. It was part of his torture. Every time Angelus would kill and torture those around him Angel would carry all those memories, but not this time and that worried the old vampire. Before he could look around and use his supper senses to sense Buffy he was blinded by a cloth over his head that hindered all of his senses; obviously reinforced by magic.

After an eternity, and he was sure it was longer than that, Angel finally was able to see where he was.

"You must forgive us Angel we needed to take as many precautions as possible with you." Giles sat down on a chair across from the apparent cell he was in. He wondered if he was even in his building anymore.

"Don't worry about it. Where's Buffy?" Angel looked around as much as he could his body was immobile and he could barely move his head. He was in some sort of bubble that kept his body still.

"How about you tell me what you remember for the last couple of days, and you tell me about the blood you were craving?" Giles took his glasses off showing the stress he was under.

"Is she okay?" Angel wondered.

"Angel if we are to make sure everyone is safe here, you must answer my questions."

The vampire took a few moments and then looked directly at Giles "I started craving blood a while back. I told Faith about it, I'm guessing she told you about it. Faith, . . . is she okay?"

Giles only nodded and waited for Angel to continue. He rather not complicate the interrogation by letting the vampire know of Faith's current MIA.

"So the day we told Buffy that she was the key, I had an appointment with a healer. He was supposed to help me look into my self and the energy surrounding my curse to see if there was something going on with it. I was put in a trance. I was dragged out of the room and they carved something on me but it's not there anymore I checked. Then I got knocked out. When I woke, up I searched around for Faith but I didn't find her. I got here to the building and I remember seeing you. Faith caught up with me and I was helping her clean her injuries and I blanked out. Then I woke up in Sunnydale."

Giles jotted down some notes "Tell me about this trance you were in. what was it like?"

Angel closed his eyes and though back to that room he was in. "It was dark and I was face to face with Angelus. He seemed weak." Angel blinked a few times "I'm not sure why but he almost seemed afraid."

Giles stood up from his chair "Afraid?"

"Yes. He was afraid. I thought he was pissed off because I was trying to put him back, but now thinking back, he was afraid." The vampire tried to shake his head but his restrains prevented him from doing so. "So can you please tell me what happened? How did I end up in Sunnydale?"

Giles stood from his chair "Angel I know this is hard for you but until we fully figure out what is going on, I'm afraid any information we give you could potential put us all in danger."

The watcher walked away leaving Angel with his thoughts.

As Giles walked down a hallway and up some stairs he was greeted by Willow who quickly upon Giles' exit through a door enchanted the lock.

"So how is he?" The witch asked walking next to him past her girlfriend and 11 other slayers guarding the door.

"He seems like himself. He doesn't seem to recall when he turn into the hell god."

Willow nodded "Well that's consistent to the last time this happened. So what are we going to do with Angel? I'm not sure all of these restrains will hold the hell god."

"Yes, we must find a way to separate them two before he changes again. In the mean time we must keep Buffy away from Angel. Have you spoken with her?"

"No. She's been in the safe house since we got word that Angel was near by." Willow took a seat in the passenger side of a car and waited for Giles to drive off.

"Have we heard from Faith?"

Willow looked at her phone "Nope. We have several of the girls out looking for her in the places where my spell tracked her to but something keeps interfering. I have a bad feeling about it. "

The watcher took a few turns and arrived in the parking lot for the hotel. Willow was about to exit the vehicle when Giles' hand stopped her.

"Willow if we can't separate this thing from Angel we might have to eliminate him. I know I have no right to ask you this but it may come down to you against him. You still are the strongest weapon we have. I need to know you will not hesitate if it comes down to him or the world."

Willow took in a sharp breath "Geeze Giles I don't know if I'm the strongest weapon. We have an army of slayers." The witch tried to calm her self down processing everything the man had asked her to potentially do.

"I'm serious Willow. I'm not sure Buffy would be able to do this and less Faith. We may have an army but it's not enough. Something tells me this is far worse than Glory and you must be prepared to do these things."

Willow only nodded and exited the car.

* * *

><p>"It's been four days Will, I have to get out here and look for her." Buffy reached out for her coat but Willow stopped her.<p>

"Buffy you have to stay here. Angel knows you are the key and if somehow that gets out or already got out, . . ."

Buffy interrupted her friend. "I know but you have to listen to me. Faith is out there and we need her in this. What if the First got to her? She could be laying in a coma again." Buffy wrapped her arms around her body holding her jacket like it was her lifeline. "Will I can't sense her anymore. We always had this connection and the only times I wasn't able to sense her were when she was in a coma. It could be worse she could be dead Will." Buffy stared into her friends eyes hoping she wouldn't need to explain any more but Willow nodded and handed her a small pendant "Okay but you have to take a few things with you." Willow tied a band on her wrist and handed her the pendant she had taken out seconds ago. "We will be able to find you should anything go wrong. This thing. . ." She lifted up the pendant on a silver chain, "Will repel the First and Hell God. I'm not planning on Angel getting out anytime soon but just in case. You should take some of the girls with you."

Buffy sloppily hugged her friend "Thanks Will but I rather go alone. You guys need all hands on deck. Call me if anything changes." The blonde walked out past a small brigade of slayers set on protecting their leader. They began to follow her "Don't follow me."

The girls halted and watched the blonde slayer walk away.

Buffy walked a few blocks away from her safe house that had been set up by Mike and Giles. As soon as they got word of Angel's return Buffy was sent away to another location away from the HQ building. She had gone with her team of slayer guards willingly. Faith had been gone for almost Five days now and neither Willow nor Xander had been able to find the other slayer. Now all the resources were being channeled into containing and saving Angel. She understood the overall big picture priority but she couldn't let Faith slip to the back of her mind.

She looked at her watch noting how much she had wondered around. "Great" She took a seat on a bus stop bench and took a deep breath. "If I were Faith where would I go?" She said out loud. She looked at the map near by hoping she could just get some sort of hunch of where her counterpart could be. Then she felt it. The warm feeling that spread up her spine. Her heart sped up and her slayer senses re-awakened.

Buffy got up and began to sprint in the direction that her body guided her. She ran past a crowd outside a club and across several dangerous intersections. She finally stopped and looked up trying to catch her breath. Her muscles were heated and her heart was racing.

"Of course . . ." She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "She had to be here, like she doesn't have a nice room back at HQ" She looked around and walked towards the office for the motels.

"Excuse me. " the blonde peaked over the desk trying to get the attention of an older looking man.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Hi." She smiled "I'm looking for my friend. She is about this tall, brunette, has a real bad-ass girl attitude, beautiful dark-chocolate brown eyes?"

The man chuckled at the last description the slayer gave him. He pretended to think for a bit then he looked through his book.

"I might have seen her. I might need some encouragement to remember." He slowly placed his hand on Buffy's forearm. The slayer quickly retracted her arm from the counter looking a bit shocked at the man's advances.

"Is there a problem here Steve?"

The sleazy man took a step back fear oozing from his body. However Buffy failed to notice since she immediately recognize the owner of the voice.

"Faith!" Buffy ran up to her and entangled herself around the woman's body. However Faith didn't react, she somberly waited for the blonde to let go and then walked out waiting for the other slayer to follow her.

The two slayers made their way into Faith's room.

"You didn't like your room back at HQ?" Buffy lightly stated looking around the room noting the bottles of alcohol scattered around in the room. She didn't want to fight with Faith she just wanted them to be okay somehow, regardless of all the shit that had been raining on them lately.

"Why are you here B?" Faith grabbed a half filled bottle of some dark liquid and took a chug.

"Faith I've been worried sick. We all have been worried."

Faith chuckled "Well I'm alive so put your worry to rest. Now if you wouldn't mind I have places to be." The brunette had spent most of her time drunk at random bars and picking fights with very large bikers and any otherworldly bad thing she could bump into. She was spiraling out of control and she knew this. She wanted to stop her self but didn't know how.

"The only place you are going is to the safe house we have for you. We can get through this you just have to trust us. Trust me." Buffy approached Faith who was struggling to respond, "You can trust me Faith."

Buffy looked into the troubled eyes of her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her lips. She tenderly leaned back and waited for the other woman's response.

"I can't go back with you guys. I'd be putting all of you in danger. Now don't make me kick you out B. " Faith stumbled a few steps forward.

Buffy shook her head. Faith could be so stupidly stubborn sometimes. "I'm sorry Faith." With that the blonde took a shot at Faith's jaw and punched her hard enough to drop the other woman. Normally Faith wouldn't go down so easily but the blonde knew Faith was somewhat if not completely trashed.

The blonde checked to make sure Faith was knocked out but otherwise all right and then took out her cell phone. After a few seconds her best friend's voice broke through the phone rings.

Willows voice was filled with concerned "did you find her?"

Buffy looked down at Faith and exhaled a sigh of relief "Yeah I need you to send Xander out here to help me out."

"Is she okay? Buffy she didn't . . ." Willow failed to finish her thought.

"No Will, she's okay. Well she is knocked out, but she is fine."

Buffy briefly explained what happened and then patiently waited for Xander to arrive. The two scoobies safely transported the sleeping slayer to the safe house.

Giles was once again sitting across from Angel trying to get as much information as possible and gauge how much danger the vampire posed. It had been days and the vampire had not turned into the hell god. From what the watcher could tell, Angel was still able to remain divided between himself, Angelus, and the Hell god.

"Angel."

The vampire slowly opened his eyes fully knowing who was calling him.

"There is someone else." Angel said looking straight into Giles' eyes. "That's whom Angelus is afraid of. "

"Why do you suppose that?" Giles asked calmly trying not to give away anything. The safety of all the people in the operation including his slayer depended on his ability to keep Angel from loosing it .The fact that Angel was now self aware of the second being in him was very troubling.

"I don't suppose Giles. I can feel it. I didn't realize it or maybe I chose to ignore it, but it's there. What is it?" Angel continued to sternly stare at the watcher.

"I'm not sure. Could you describe what this thing feels like?"

"Giles I need to know. It's the hell god isn't it?"

The British man tried not to give anything away but his pause while writing was all the confirmation the vampire needed. Giles stared into Angel's eyes noticing all the turmoil the unfortunate dead man was in.

Faith slowly opened her eyes sliding her hands up to her head. She felt like she had been drinking for a few weeks and her face hurt like a mother. When she finally looked around with her somewhat clear vision, she saw Buffy's green eyes staring at her then she noticed the blondes lips tucked a bit under her teeth looking very cute.

"What the Fuck?"

"I'm so sorry Faith," Buffy handed her an ice pack "you were really drunk and got really stubborn."

Faith took her time to sit up and started to vaguely remember what had happened.

"Fuck. Fuck Fuck." The brunette made an Attempt for the door but it was locked and not even her slayer strength was able to force it open.

"Faith calm down." Buffy went to pull the other slayer away from the door. Faith stepped away without a fight and cracked her knuckles.

"What the Fuck B? I don't even get a choice anymore? You guys decided to lock me up?"

Buffy shook her head " No we are not locking you up. Could you please calm down so I can explain?"

Faith paced back and forth punching the door and then finally felt a bit of release from all the tension she had been feeling. She looked back at the door that failed to show any sign of damage.

"What's up with this door? If you say I'm not locked up why is door solid?" Faith relaxed for a bit and stood in front of Buffy feeling her muscles ease back from all the tension they had been in.

The blonde took this chance to entangle her arms around the other slayer holding her in a strong embrace.

Faith just shook her head "I can't stay near you or anyone. If the hell god gets me,. . ."

"We can figure it out together. You are not alone anymore remember?" Buffy kissed her and pulled back "We've got Angel. He surrendered himself a few days ago. We got him locked up tight and we are safe with each other. We are going to get ahead of this and we are going to be fine."

Faith stared into Buffy's green eyes. She saw the confidence she needed herself to overcome this. She also saw the sparkle that the blonde always seemed to settle her inner demons and activate the tingles that would rise through her spine whenever she was around the other slayer.

"I fucked up B."

"I know. . . but that's okay. Now will you stay here with me?" The blonde pulled away from the embrace she had been keeping, and extended her hand out.

Faith thought about it for a few seconds and then entangled her hands with Buffy. She knew that the best thing would be to stay here for the time being. Getting in a full out brawl with Buffy was not going to help the situation plus she had missed the blonde too much.

Buffy smiled and leaned in for a long kiss. She slowly walked them back to a small love seat collapsing on top of Faith. When the ever so ill-timed oxygen became an issue, the blonde pulled away and smiled. "See isn't this better than getting knocked out?"

Faith smirked "Kinda, but you know that the only reason you were able to take me down that easily was because I was shit-faced." Faith captured Buffy's lips letting the slayer know that she had already forgiven her for knocking her out back at the motel.

Buffy nodded "Okay now you seriously owe me tons of snuggling time for the days you were gone. Plus I'm dead tired."

"Snuggling? I don't know if I can do that. " Faith questioned.

"Sure you can. Just put your arms like this . . ." the blonde reached around to find Faith's arms and set them around her body. "And just like that you are snuggling."

* * *

><p>"Grab them and go! Get them to the vehicles and go now!"<p>

Faith was the first one to jump off the couch and into a fighting position. Buffy followed suit seconds later she shook her tiredness away and looked around at the flood of slayers that came pouring in. She recognized most of them and immediately began scanning for Kennedy.

"Faith get Buffy to the car and stay with her. Sarah, and April go with them."

Faith and Buffy looked at each other confirming what they both feared. As Faith was being rushed out of the room she stopped along with Buffy to speak with Kennedy who obviously was the one controlling the situation.

Faith beat Buffy to ask the question on both of their minds. "What the hell is going on Ken?"

The younger slayer looked around and then listened through here ear peace.

"Yes we got them we are about to send them off. Keep me updated." She then turned to look at both of the slayer.

"The hell god is back. He hasn't broken through all the barriers yet but we need to get you guys to our other location ASAP. Now come on and move."

"Willow! Is she okay?" Buffy asked hoping her best friend was okay since most of the power containing the hell god was coming from her.

Kennedy looked down for a second "She's holding it together but I'm not sure how long she can do that. That's why we need to get you guys out of here ASAP. As soon as we have you two secure Willow can pull back a little. Now please get out of here. I'll be following you guys in a few minutes.

Buffy and Faith then hopped on an SUV along with a few other slayers and they drove off. Buffy reached out for Faith's hand and the two entangled their hands together. They were not used to running from trouble or from a fight. It was against their nature. They could both feel the unsettling feeling that was rising in their stomach. However they understood they had to stick to the plan and they were doing it to keep each other safe.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow congratulations you read through the whole chapter have some more cookies! Please please please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm already working on the next chapter but I can't make any promises as to how long that will take, but if you like this story keep with it I will continue to update it. Lastly I want to tell all of you how incredibly awesome you all are. Interwebs hugs for all of you, and or cookies for those who don't feel comfortable with the hugs. Happy holidays! ! !


	15. Life

A/N: Wow it's been a really long time. No defense or anything this time. I slacked off and I hope this awesome short-ish chapter keeps those still reading this story interested. Thank you for all the reviews, story followers, and story favorites. It's those reminders that would randomly pop up on my email that would push me to work on this a little bit at a time. I don't think I could explain or say how much all of that means to me. I hope you enjoy and please leave some reviews.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 Life<p>

"You have some power witch." The blonde hell god said as he threw a punch at the barrier before him. "But I'm stronger." He pounded again and smirked when he noticed a crack on the barrier.

Willow listened to her girlfriend's voice over her ear peace noting that they had gotten Faith and Buffy out of the nearby safe house and to the other location. She along with Giles began to pull back slowly. They didn't have much time before the hell god would break the barrier especially since they were pulling away.

"You better pray that you can run and hide before I get out." The hell god said becoming more flustered as he kept pounding on the barrier he was sure he could tear down any second.

Giles and Willow began to quickly exit the room and Kennedy who engulfed Willow in a hug greeted them. "You okay?" she asked looking over the redhead making sure her girlfriend was all right.

Willow nodded "Yeah I'm just kind of tired . . . " The witch finally let her self go and fall to the tiredness her body had been feeling for a while now. She collapsed in the safe arms of her girlfriend and hoped she had done enough to keep everyone safe.

Giles assured Kennedy that willow was just sleeping from the exhaustion. They quickly made their way into the SUV and drove off. They had placed slayers around the perimeter to keep track of the hell god. They would know the moment the blonde creature broke out of his prison.

* * *

><p>"Ken?" Willow whispered as she got her bearings. "Giles?" The witch sat up from where she seemed to be laying. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings. She was inside somewhere and a bright light shinning through a window. She seemed to have been lying on a soft bed.<p>

Willow stood up and walked towards the window. She could see beautiful scenery before her. One single tree at the distance of the open field drew her attention.

"We've been waiting for you dear." A voice startled the redhead

The witch turned around to face the owner of the voice. An elder woman with graying hair in a white robe holding onto a staff stood before her.

"Come sit with me and let me tell you a story."

Willow nervously smiled "Where are we?"

The older woman smiled sweetly "We are no where and everywhere. We are here and there. The where is not important let me show you something. We don't have much time."

Willow followed the woman to the bed and sat next to her. "Your power is the only ting that will stop it"

* * *

><p>Buffy was pacing the living room of their new safe house. They had sped off into the middle of nowhere and now they were in a relative small house with a dozen or so slayers around them. She wanted to have some time alone with Faith away from all these panicked filled girls.<p>

"Faith can I talk to you alone?" Buffy motioned to a door that she hoped led to a room away from all the other slayers.A few of the girls noticed and where going to protest but the look Buffy and Faith gave them made them stop.

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy fully knowing her counterpart was close to breaking down. They didn't know if the others had gotten away okay. They had been waiting for some sort of contact but nothing had gotten through.

"Oh god I don't even know if Dawn got away!" Buffy said letting go of Faith and walking towards the door.

"B, I'm sure she got out fine, there is no way Giles or Willow would have let her stay there or near that thing. You gotta calm down a little okay?" Faith approached the blonde and Buffy just stood there. Faith's mind was racing but she was fighting to stay as calm as possible for Buffy's sake.

"How are you holding up?" The blonde asked sensing the panic building up inside Faith.

The dark-haired slayer shrugged. "I dunno, I guess given the situation I'm okay." Buffy approached her and slid her hand in Faith's

"I don't believe that for a second but thank you for staying so calm while I freaked out."

"Any time B. So what are we supposed to do now? Should we back out there and wait while we hear from the others?"

Buffy shook her head "I don't know. This doesn't feel right at all."

A knock at the door paused their conversation. "Come in." Faith yelled and seconds later two girls came in with a phone.

"It's Mr. Giles he wants to speak with Miss. Summers."

"Giles is everyone okay?" Buffy didn't even let her watcher say anything before she asked.

"We are all fine. Willow fainted due to her exhaustion but we are making our way to our own location while we track the hell god and figure out our next move." Giles sighted

"And Dawn? Is she okay?"

"She was the first to be evacuated she is holding position along with a substantial amount of slayers with her while we make sure the hell god doesn't follow any of our vehicles. As soon as that happens, we will all meet up at your safe house. Now I must go but please stay put and we will be there as soon as we can." The watcher didn't wait for any of the protest Buffy was about to voice and hung up the phone.

Buffy informed Faith of what was going on and the two agreed to wait there for the rest of the gang. Once they were left alone in the room at Faith's suggestion, decided to practice some Tai -Chi to try and calm their slayer senses.

Buffy was a bit less familiar with the art, yet Faith seemed to have the natural talent.

"How did you get so good at this?" The blonde asked.

Faith finished her form and smiled "Well you know being stuck in prison, I had to find a way of not beating up all the inmates that rubbed me the wrong way. Angel used to visit and teach me when he had the chance, then I picked up books from the library as well." Faith stood behind Buffy and placed her arm onto of the blonde and guided it in a smooth motion.

"Well isn't this the perfect time to be all over each other."

Both of the slayers stopped what they where doing and stared at Spike.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" Faith asked walking up the vampire fist ready to go.

"Listen slayer, I'm here without permission to try and save your ass so don't even start. I'm still sore from last time."

Buffy stepped in "What's going on and how the hell is he sore if he's a ghost?"

Faith shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "Well when I went off to the motel this guy followed me and I punched him."

"Wait you were able to touch him?" Buffy asked bringing her hand up to Spike's shoulder her hand quickly going through the vampire.

"She didn't just touch me, that bitch almost broke my nose. I'm just glad being in this state doesn't really show the damage."

"You deserved it." Faith said bringing her fist backs out.

"Are you guys twelve? Can we stop with the schoolyard bickering and get to the important things. We obviously know that Spike is really him so lets hear what he has to say . . . ." the blonde looked towards Spike who looked like he was about to direct something at Faith. "Don't even Spike. It's been a stressful day; what do you have for us?"

The blonde vampire adjusted his coat and almost pouted "Well I don't know much but I know that you.." he pointed at Faith "are the real key."

"Yeah we know that what else ya got?" Faith asked annoyed.

"I also know that Angel is not who is supposed to have the hell god. I don't know much but I know that, and somehow it's gonna end up screwing you in the end. I just thought you . . . Argh!" Spike dropped to the floor and held his head in his hand. "Bloody Hell, worse than having that bloody chip in my head." Faith reluctantly moved to try and help him and to all of their surprise was able to physically touch the vampire. She helped him up onto the bed. However when Buffy went to help her hands went right through him.

Spike's face began to morph into his vamp face and back still screaming in pain. He held onto Faith's hands and a light began to shine from their connected hand.

Buffy just looked at what was happening. Seconds later Spike was launched in one direction and Faith was launched in the opposite side both crashing with a loud thud.

Sarah and April came rushing in and Buffy ran to help Faith out.

"What the hell?" Faith said as Buffy helped her back to her feet.

"Um . . . Buffy, could you please tell these lovely ladies to put those pointy wooden stakes away. They are useless anyways."

Buffy and Faith looked up to see the other two slayers pointing their stakes at spike ready to attack. Then they saw why the younger women had reacted so quickly. Spike was in his vamp form.

"Don't Move!" April quickly demanded ready to strike. "Miss Summers, how did this thing get in here?"

"Hey listen here kid, I'm not a thing." He took a step forward and both of the slayers launched an attack. It was a shock for Spike when he felt the two girls tackle him to the ground and two stakes near his chest. The blonde vampire quickly pushed them off of him and kicked the stakes out of their hands. "Buggers almost dusted me."

"Enough!" Buffy yelled. "Sarah and April get out now." The two girls followed the orders and excited the room pissed off.

Buffy then approached Spike and threw a small punch towards Spike successfully making contact.

"I don't know what just happened but I think I just brought you back to life." Faith stated looking at her hand wondering how in the hell she'd been able to do that.

* * *

><p>"Target is moving in on your position. Repeat team 4 target is moving in on your position."<p>

The young slayer looked terrified. Her face reflected the fear the other four girls around her were feeling when they all heard that the hell god. The one thing Buffy Summers her self had died trying to defeat was approaching them. Team four had been compromised of mostly newer slayers. Their task was one of the 'as safe as you can get' part of the plan. All the five girls had to do was set cameras around a certain perimeter to keep track of the enemy after it go out. However somehow they were now in the most dangerous position yet. They were in sights of one pissed off blonde hell god.

"Jennifer, get the hell out of there now." Kennedy's voice sounded urgent as it came through to the leader's ear peace. The blonde slayer looked around and then down at her GPS tracker and saw the fast approaching enemy.

"God damn it, Jennifer get the Fuck out of there now."

The other four girls scrambled about and started to panic. Jennifer calmly took her ear peace off and cleared her throat. "Run, get to the safe house with Ken. I'll catch up."

One of the other slayers spoke up in a rushed voice "Are you crazy? Come with us that thing will kill you."

"I can't. You guys need some time to get out of here. I'm going to give you that time. Now go."

The young slayer began to run in the direction of the hell god.

"You look familiar? Hey wouldn't you happen to know where a magical key is at would you?" The short hell god questioned as he stepped face to face with Jennifer. The girl just shook her head as she tried to swallow the immediate need to flee for her life.

"Okay so where is that bitchy blonde slayer?"

"I'm blonde and bitchy, what do you want?" Jennifer snorted and smirked accepting the fact that she was going to die and she was sure as hell going to have fun doing it.

* * *

><p>Willow awoke panicked shooting straight up from the bed she had been laying in.<p>

"Hey, hey, it's okay baby you're okay." Kennedy rushed to calm the redhead.

Willow looked around and breathed in deeply a couple of times. "Did we make it?"

Kennedy nodded "Yeah, for the most part. But don't worry just rest up so we can go meet up with the rest of the gang."

Willow shook her head "We can go now."

Kennedy was about to protest but Willow sat up and gave her the determined witch stare.

The slayer helped Willow off the bed and began to walk out into a living room area where Giles was reading through a few books marking down some notes on several legal pads. The librarian took a few seconds to notice the two girls who walked in.

"Willow you should go back to bed." The librarian quickly made his way towards the redhead and began to walk her back towards the room but the witch refused.

"No. I'm fine. Can I we just go meet up with Buffy and the rest of the group?" Her voice sounded urgent.

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked

"Giles, the hell god is loose and we are all separated of course there is something wrong." Willow stated

Giles softly smiled "Yes well it would appear so wouldn't it? But I must insist that you rest. You used up so much earlier and we can't risk you collapsing. Plus it's still dark. Once the sun begins to rise we can head out. First thing yes?"

Willow bit her lip. She really really needed to talk to Buffy. While she had collapsed she had seen some interesting visions and she wanted to find out if they were true. However she didn't want to discuss it with anyone else before then. The witch nodded "Fine but as soon as I see some light outside we are heading out."

* * *

><p>"What the hell" Spike yelled as he rose up from the bed he was in and almost bumped into two very confused and worried slayers. Well maybe one and half slayers since Faith was more confused and pissed off than worried.<p>

"Spike calm down. You're okay." Buffy tried to use her soothing voice to try to appease the panicked vampire.

The blonde vampire sat up and began to touch his face and chest he stood up abruptly and stretched his hand out to touch Buffy's face.

"I'm back?!" he said surprised and excited. So excited he placed both of his hands around Buffy's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The blonde immediately pushed the clearly insane vampire away

"Damn I missed that!" He yelled then seconds later was thrown to the floor. "You piece of shit!" Faith yelled

The raven-haired slayer straddled the poor vampire and began to descend a set of blows.

"Faith! Stop!" Buffy yelled trying to get her girlfriend off the vampire. They were both upset by Spike's actions but killing the vampire would solve nothing. The blonde finally pulled Faith off of Spike and glared down at Spike. She dragged Faith out of the room before she closed the door she looked at Spike "Don't move from here. I'll deal with you later."

Faith's chest was pounding and she was breathing heavily. How dare that motherfucker kiss her girl? She punched the wall causing all the girls in the room to rise in arms. Buffy signaled the girls to clear out and they all did so leaving the chosen two in the open room.

"Are you done?" Buffy asked placing her hand on her hip.

Faith wanted to maintain her frown and pissed off face but was made very difficult by one adorable looking slayer. "No. I gotta go dust that asshole then I'll be done."

Buffy took a step close to the other slayer she entangled her arms with her. "You know you can't do that. Now stop pouting and kiss me."

The raven-haired woman chuckled and leaned in mere inches from Buffy's lips "You have vampire breath."

Buffy frowned and swiftly sat her arms around Faith's neck "Exactly, now I need a little Faith to take that away." She pulled the younger woman into a kiss that Faith was powerless to stop. After all, the rogue slayer always wanted to kiss her.

When they pulled apart Buffy smirked "Now I have Faith breath, much better."

"Buffy I swear if he even looks at you funny I'm going to dust his ass."

The blonde leaned in again an gave her a quick kiss "It's kinda hot when you get all jealous and stuff."

Faith rolled her eyes "Well don't get used to it. I don't need to go on a killing spree . . ." Faith's smile faded as she remember something dark. Buffy quickly sensed the change of mood in the other slayer and leaned in and softly to kissed the younger slayer.

"You wont. Now can we go in there and find out what the hell just happened? . . . Like civilized people?" Buffy stared into chocolate brown eyes and once she saw a nod she led them back into the room.

"I owe you some pain cupcake," Spike said as he walked up to Faith only stopping his approach when he saw Buffy get in front of his target.

"Yeah and I owe you some stakes Blondie." Faith spat out.

"Oh My god I swear I'd rather deal with a hell god than you two. Now would you both just chill out and help me figure out what happened?" Buffy said exasperated by the severely immature vampire and slayer.

"She started it" Spike mumbled.

"The hell I did. You are the one that kissed my girlfriend." Faith took a few steps closer towards the blonde showing Spike that Buffy was not for him to take.

"All right. Now Spike do you have any idea of how this could have happened? Did the powers tell you anything?"

The blonde vampire took a seat on the bed and cautiously stared at Faith then back at Buffy.

"I don't bloody know. The powers or what ever the hell they are, made me their pet. Anytime I tried to do something of my own free will, " He pointed at his head ". . . pain would be used. It's like that chip but worse."

Buffy processed the information "So now they let you go?"

"I doubt it. I think this one here was able to pull me out of whatever they had me in."

Faith also processed the information "Wait so your saying I can just grab ghosts and bring them back to life?"

"No pet, I don't think it's that simple." Spike stood up. "I bet the witch knows what's going on. Where is she?" The vampire walked out into the living room looking around for the familiar red head.

"She won't be here for another few hours. Plus she doesn't know that Faith is the key, they all think I am and it's best if we keep it that way."

"Are you insane? He's gonna come after you. No offense pet" he looked at Faith ". . . but I'd much rather that hell wanker take you than Buffy." The honest statement earned him a slap from Buffy.

"Then get the hell out of here." Buffy looked straight into the vampire's eyes. She could handle Faith and Spike's schoolyard bickering and jealousy but she couldn't stand the fact the Spike would even think to put Faith in danger. "The fate of the world depends on weather or not we can keep that thing from finding and using Faith. If you don't think that's worth fighting for then get out." Buffy stepped closer to Faith.

The vampire rubbed his hand against his cheek. The slayer had definitely made it clear that somehow the other slayer was very important to her. He hated it. He was still so in love with Buffy but he decided to set that aside. Even though he could feel the sadness that wanted to envelope him, he couldn't stand to see his slayer suffer and loosing Faith would truly hurt her.

"Fine I'm in. What can I do to help?"

Buffy exhaled letting out some of her frustration, "well while we wait for Willow we can share notes on everything we know. We are the only ones that know who the key really is."

The three walked back into the room and began to sort through all the information they all had.

* * *

><p>The black SUV pulled up to a house in the outskirts of the city. Willow didn't wait for the vehicle to stop moving before she hopped off. She walked to the front door knocked. Seconds later one of the girls opened the door and greeted her. She smiled and looked around for her best friend.<p>

"Buffy" She called out and sure enough the blonde came out of the room followed by Faith.

"Willow I'm glad you're okay." Buffy engulfed her friend in a hug. Even though she knew that her best friend had gotten away fine, she was relieved to see her and be to physically hug her.

Willow smiled, as she pulled back from the hug "You know mel not too good with dying. Anyways I'm guessing dawn and the other's are still on their way?"

Buffy nodded. She couldn't wait to see her sister to finally calm the worry that she had been carrying through the whole night.

"Yeah they probably slept in." Faith chimed in and walked up to Willow and patted her shoulder. "Glad to see you are okay Red."

Kennedy walked into the house carrying five very heavy looking bags followed by Giles carrying several books.

"Hey glad to see everyone is okay. Care to help me out with these?" Kennedy said looking at Faith.

Faith nodded and helped her friend out. They made their way into another of the rooms to set up the equipment they were carrying.

"Can we talk?" Willow asked as she walked towards the room the two slayers had come out from.

Buffy nervously followed her friend. Spike was in there and she hadn't decided how to tell everyone. The blonde tried to cut Willow off but the witch had already made her way into the room.

"Okay Will, there is something you should know."

The redhead looked towards the other person in the room.

Buffy stood in front of Willow and smiled sheepishly "So somehow Spike is back."

Willow looked towards the vampire who stood awkwardly and then Buffy who was awaiting a response from her.

"Okay things make more sense now. We really need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? I know it's kind of short but a lot of important things are happening here. Please review and let me know what you guys think and any suggestions are welcome even though I have this mapped out, I like to toss around ideas. Keep with this story I won't abandon it even if it takes me a little while to update. Have I asked for reviews already? I ran out of patches again so yeah I'm still addicted.


	16. Truths

All right it's been a really long time. If I was anyone following this I would have left it a long time ago. I can't apologize enough so here you guys go. It's been a freaking long time coming. Honestly if any of you are still following this, you are amazing and have more patience than I have. A hell of a lot has happened in my personal life that really took over all my time and things are not slowing down but I've had this nagging voice and by voice I mean my best friend who kicked my ass back into gear telling me to update. I wrote and rewrote and then abandoned this for two years; yeah two fucking years. Anyways, enough talking. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes Spike is back!

Disclaimer: Nope even after a very long hiatus I did not strike it rich and managed to get the rights to any of the Buffy characters. All the BTVS characters belong to whomever owns them (it's not me).

* * *

><p>She felt strong arms pick her up. Her whole body ached and she was pretty sure she was seconds away from death. She couldn't open her eyes but she felt her self placed down on a .seat. Then she felt a car start and painfully felt every bump and turn the vehicle took.<p>

"Hang on we are going to get you some help."

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for. She actually didn't know where the hell she was. 'was this what dying felt like?' she thought to her self. Then she felt the sharp pain on her head then more pain coming from the rest of her body.

Xander was standing watch over the almost dead slayer he managed to rescue.

He had heard Jennifer's last words to the other slayers and he couldn't let her go that way. He was compelled to at least retrieve the body of the brave slayer who gave her life protect the other girls just like his Anya had done.

He wasn't sure how but when he got there he saw signs of life on Jennifer's beat up body and picked her up hoping that he could save her.

A sharp intake of breath distracted the scoobie. Then all sorts of sounds came from the machines hooked up to the young woman's body.

Jennifer's arm began to twitch and soon followed by the rest of her body. White coats filled the room and pushed the one eyed man aside as they began to asses the situation.

* * *

><p>"How do we know that he's still the same Spike? Something could have changed." Giles asked quietly as he talked with Buffy away from everyone else.<p>

"I think he's just back. Same old spike I don't know how or why but I'm glad we have another player on our team Giles especially since we lost. . . . Angel."

Giles looked down and rubbed his forehead. "I understand but we must be sure. Can I have some time with him make sure he's alright. The last thing we need is to have Spike going crazy again." Giles looked into his slayer's eyes and pleaded with her. He was also relieved to have another ally but he didn't trust Spike before and he needed to make sure he was at least stable.

"Fine let me talk to him first." Buffy looked over at Faith and Kennedy who were busy rallying the troops and giving them new instructions. The blonde turned around and walked back into the room where Spike was trying to avoid the army of slayers in the rest of the house.

"Hey" Buffy said as she walked in slowly.

Spike looked up dropping the deck of cards he was shuffling around. "So what did the witch say?"

The blonde shrugged "We didn't get around to talking about this. . . " she looked up to see a hurt look in the vampire's eyes "she had other pressing information but I promise I will talk to her after we talk."

Spike chuckled "Of course I'm not top priority. . ." he stood from bed and looked around the room "So what do we have to talk about?"

Buffy hesitated "Well Giles thinks that you need to be checked out to make sure you're okay."

"No."

Buffy was a bit shocked hearing the vampire's quick response.

"No? That easily? What if something IS wrong Spike? You could end up hurting someone." She tried to reason with him.

"I don't trust that man. He practically put a hit on me last time he thought something was wrong with me. I know I'm all right Buffy. Can't you just believe me?" He walked closer to the blonde slayer.

"I want to, but everyone else is worried. I just want to make sure you are okay and that you are good to fight by my side."

"I am, Buffy. I feel it. Look I know that I've acted a bit stupid since I came back but I'm fine. I'm ready to fight this thing head on. It's not like you have another en souled vampire. . . ."

Buffy ignored the last comment and continued "Can you please just do this for me? I'm sure it'll just be a few questions and stuff. You know Giles." She placed her hand on his forearm and looked at the vampire. She knew she probably should't get too close to him, but she wanted to comfort the vampire. She knew he was having some troubles adjusting and being distrusted by everyone didn't make him feel very welcomed.

"Fine I'll do it but if that stiff says or does something I don't like I'm not bloody responsible."

* * *

><p>"So Spike's back?" Willow questioned as she took a seat on the bed. She finally got around to actually talking to her best friend alone away from everyone.<p>

"Yeah he is. I don't know how but one minute we were talking to him and then. . . " the blonde paused for a moment and thought about her words carefully. She didn't know if she wanted to tell them that Faith was the key at least not yet ". . . there was this beam of light and then he was back."

Willow looked at Buffy a bit skeptical the hesitation in her friend's voice was not lost on her.

"Was he near you or something? With the power you hold inside especially after everything, you could bring someone back to life." Willow was trying to gage exactly what Buffy was afraid to talk about.

"Well we were in the same room. It just happened so suddenly you know and then the idiot decides to smooch me right after he is brought back to life. I'm pretty sure he is the Spike we love to hate." Buffy rubbed her lips with her thumb. She still couldn't believe Spike was back and the altercation that had happened between the blonde vampire and Faith.

"Wait" Willow said standing up and beginning to pace the room. "You guys kissed?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, Will he kissed me and then Faith tried to dust him. . . It was kind of cute"

Willow stopped her pacing and looked at the blonde confused "Cute?"

Buffy managed to smile "I know it sounds messed up but in all of the stuff that's going on, seeing Faith all protective over me felt. . ."

"Nice?" Willow stated smiling a bit. Buffy nodded and took her turn at sitting on the bed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

It was Willow's turn to hesitate.

"I saw what happened with Spike. When I passed out after trying to contain Angel, I had a vision or something. . ."

Buffy waited silently for her friend to continue many questions lingering in her head.

"I saw you kissing Spike or rather him kissing you I guess. I saw a lot of things that didn't make sense but once you told me Spike was back it started to fall in to place. She told me that it would make sense as things progressed."

"Who is she?" Buffy asked wrapping her arms around herself. She wondered how a slayer the original slayer could feel so vulnerable.

"I don't know I was in this room and this woman appeared there and there was a tree in a field.. ." Willow closed her eyes for a few moments. "… it was so much information that I can't make sense of it all and I know that the key to beating this is in there somewhere." The witch placed her hands on her temples.

The blonde made her way towards her friend and looked her in the eyes. "Will, are you okay?"

The red head took a deep breath in and smiled. "Just a little head ache nothing too big. Now if I could just figured this out I think we could beat this thing."

Buffy looked at her friend nervously and approached her friend. "Will there is one other thing I should tell you."

Willow leaned in waiting for her friend to continue. She had an inkling that her friend had been holding something back from her and was overall happy she was going to clue her in.

Buffy looked around the room "You have to promise to tell no one . . . at least not till we are ready to okay?"

Willow smiled nervously and nodded.

"Spike was not brought back to life by me. Faith did it." Buffy crossed her arms feeling even more exposed. She wanted to keep Faith safe but she needed her friend's help in order to do so.

"So you mean that. . ." The red-head trailed off.

Buffy slowly nodded "Faith is the Key."

* * *

><p>Faith cleared her throat and a dozen or so pairs of eyes turned to her. She inhaled feeling way out of her comfort zone. Buffy had talked to Willow and the two slayers had agreed that it was time to let some people know about the true key. She locked eyes with the most beautiful green eyes and got a nod of encouragement from them.<p>

"Shit, I'm not very good at this but I figured I should be the one to clue you guys in."

Giles looked at Faith a bit confused and so did everyone else in the room. Willow held on to Kennedy's hand.

"Buffy and I had a slayer dream a while ago and we discovered that she's not the key." Faith inhaled again taking a moment to study everyone's face. The librarian's body relaxed feeling relieved that his slayer and for all intense and purpose, daughter was not the key. Xander's face just went blank with a small smile on his lips. The few other girls in the room looked at each other wondering if that was a good thing. Faith was putting a lot on the line at the moment. Sure she felt she was slowly being integrated into the group but she still found it a bit hard to trust them with anything and now here she was about to put her self in the most vulnerable spot she could be.

"That's good news right?" Xander said as he saw the grim look on Buffy.

Buffy spoke up feeling the anxiety pulsing out of Faith. The blonde moved closer towards Faith and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder "Not really."

"Wait why not? I mean sure that kind of sets us back a little but I'm happy here! Buffy is not gonna be hunted down to be bled and bring the world into extinction. Isn't that good?" Xander asked obviously missing the tension building in the room.

Faith chuckled a little under her breath and nodded "Yeah that is a good thing." The brunette placed her hand over the hand Buffy was resting on her shoulder.

"How come the spell didn't work then? It clearly pointed us towards Buffy?" Giles asked turning to Willow."

However before Willow could say anything, Faith spoke up "It did work. She didn't faint because she saw Buffy but because she saw me. . . I'm the key not Buffy."

As Faith began to lose some of her composure, Buffy spoke up.

"I need everyone in here to understand this, " She made contact with a few of the slayers who were allowed into the meeting "I know some of you don't fully understand what this means so I'm going to make it clear to you and everyone better listen up. Faith is the priority now. We protect her and from now on we leave any misconceptions or issues you have regarding her."

Giles stared at a spot on the table feeling a bit guilty for feeling relieved Buffy wasn't the key. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Right well with this new information I think we need to keep going with the research and perhaps change some stuff around so that we can keep Faith safe.

Faith spoke up "I'm still a slayer and I can protect my self G man, can we just keep the munchkins following around to the minimum?"

Giles smiled "I'll see what I can do."

Xander walked over to Faith and made eye contact with her "You know that we got your back right?"

Faith nodded and Xander patter her back.

Giles looked over his notes and wrote down some stuff in them. After a few minutes of silence from everyone in the room the librarian spoke up. "All right here is the plan, Buffy and Faith I hope you guys are comfortable with each other." Giles smiled and looked at the two slayers. He knew something was going on with the two slayers and he was just happy they were no longer trying kill each other. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and smiled back and just nodded.

The Liberian turned to the rest of the group. "Per request of Faith here, most of the security detail will be backed off, however Buffy and Faith will remain each other's body guards."

Kennedy spoke up "That's genius!" smirking and looking at Willow.

"Thank you Kennedy. The first doesn't know who the key is. My thinking that if we move things around to protect a certain person he will take note and I"m pretty sure he already has an inkling that someone in this room is the key. However if Buffy and Faith hang around each other and protect each other we don't give anything away after all it's strategic on our end to have the two senior slayers working together."

"So what are we going to do to get ahead of them and save Angel?" Faith asked.

"Well I want to set a trap for him. From what I've gathered in the last few days, since the Hell-god was forced into him, there might be a chance to save him." The Englishman took a moment to look at both the slayers "First we need to trap him and then remove his soul, and let Angelus do all the dirty work. Angel himself told me Angelus was afraid of the hell god but if we can rile him up and have him attack the hell-god from the inside, . . . even if he doesn't succeed he will be weaker when he resurfaces and we will have a chance."

Faith stood up abruptly "A chance at what exactly?" She felt her heart sped up and her breathing pick up "To kill him? Like the last hell-god? this is Angel we are talking about he's not disposable Giles. Find another way." Faith walked away feeling her blood boil. She owed it to Angel to fight for him now more than ever.

Buffy followed Faith into their room hoping to comfort the other woman. The meeting had taken a toll on her and she knew that it was much worse for her counterpart.

"That was tougher than I though." Faith said as she plopped down on the bed. "And I won't help kill Angel. . . He saved me Buffy, he pulled me out of all the shit that I was wrapped in. I owe it to him."

"I know. He means a lot to me too. We will find a way" Buffy moved into the bed accepting the silent invitation for her to join Faith. Buffy sat next to her instinctively placing her hand on Faith's stomach.

"We can't let him get killed. He's the reason I'm here right now B and I can't even think about sacrificing him. Giles on the other hand. . ." Faith trailed off as the blonde began to move her hand around in circles.

"Angel is tough a champion if anyone can make it through this it's him. I'm worried about him too. Can we just take a second though."

A second to what? Faith asked.

"To be here right now. We both have been through so much already just in the last couple days and I want to soak this in."

After a few moments Faith leaned into Buffy "Would it be so bad if we just stayed in this bed forever?"

The blonde slayer chuckled. "That sounds like a plan" Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and closed her eyes.

Faith shifted so that her face was mere inches away from Buffy and green eyes greeted her own chocolate brown eyes. The brunette shyly opened her mouth and quickly closed it.

"May I?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled "Kiss me" It wasn't an invitation or a suggestion it was loving demand which Faith happily complied.

* * *

><p>Kennedy, followed by five other girls, walked into the house cautiously. They had gotten the distress call a few hours after Willow and Giles made it to the central safe house.<p>

"No signs of anything or anyone." Kennedy spoke into her intercom "we're going in."

Buffy and Faith walked through the main door followed by a dozen or so girls. Kennedy quickly split up the girls to search the rooms and teamed up with Buffy and Faith to check the garage.

The three slayers walked into the garage only to run back out the moment they laid their eyes on the scene before them.

A few of the girls who noticed the disturbed looks upon their leaders walked and peaked in and then ran out the door holding back tears.

Faith walked towards a wall and punched through it and then slid down the wall trying to stay as composed as possible.

Buffy on the other hand spoke up.

"Kennedy. . . " Buffy looked at the girl and shook her a bit. "Kennedy listen to me don't let anyone else past this door okay?"

Kennedy nodded and put her self in front of the door.

The blonde made her way to Faith and grabbed her and walked her outside. She made eye contact with Giles who was standing next to Willow and she simply shook her head.

They got there too late. Way too late. Even though the distress call had only been put out a few minutes ago, the damage had been done.

"Jesus christ B, those girls. . ."

Buffy nodded and looked into disturbed brown eyes "I know."

"When does it end? I thought I was ready for this but walking in there. . . fuck!" Faith walked back into the house right as the rest of the girls finished clearing the house.

"Um. . . Miss Summers?" One of the new slayers walked up to Buffy with a emotionless look.

The blonde was concerned but waited for the girl to say what she was going to say.

"You need to look at something in here." Buffy and Faith followed the young brunette into a room.

_I will bleed every single one of you until I find you._

It was written in blood right above a tub full of thick crimson fluid. The floor full of drag marks and blood splatters. Faith collapsed on the floor as the blood began to soak her jeans. She was panicking and feeling so guilty. As soon as Faith's hands made contact with the blood on the floor she began to seize on the floor. Buffy ran to her side and tried to gain control of the other woman's body but Faith kept spasming and twitching.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kennedy ran in and immediately began trying to contain the spasms of her best friend.

"Faith! Come back!" Buffy screamed hoping or pretending that Faith was able to hear her, but Faith's state didn't seem to change.

"Giles! Get to the master bathroom now! . . . Bring the med kit NOW!" Kennedy barked into her intercom.

Giles ran into the room and prepped some form of syringe and was urging Buffy to step away but before anyone could do anything they were all pushed against the wall and Faith's body rose up drenched in blood.

Buffy couldn't breath she was trying to fight against the power that was pinning her to the wall but couldn't she could feel her consciousness fading. Her body felt like she was being stabbed all over and she felt so much fear. She could hear screaming but everything was oddly silent. Her sight was fading and she could see Giles and Kennedy out of the corner of her eye their bodies seem lifeless. Faith's body was vertical and seemed lifeless just a body not Faith.

Then after what felt like an eternity, everyone's body collapsed to the floor. Giles was gasping and Kennedy was grunting in pain her body shrinking into itself. Buffy fought against the immense pain she felt all over. She crawled her way to Faith hoping that she had survived what ever the hell had just attacked them.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm sorry I took such a long time and I can't guarantee it won't happen again. This is where I beg forgiveness and for reviews. I can't tell you how guilty I felt whenever I would see I had a new following and that along with my best bud leading by example got me to continue this. So please, please, please leave me a review or send me a message and let me know what you think. If you made it this far, I thank you and keep at it because you are an amazing patient person. I think I have like 4 ish more chapters left for this so bare with me we are almost there.<p> 


End file.
